Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración…
by qanu-cullen-swan
Summary: Los amigos de Edward le apostaron que se acostara con Isabella, que pasara cuando descubra que por poco la a matado, Emmett su único hermano tomara venganza por su propia mano… que pasara con Bella y Edward? -TODOS HUMANOS-
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**Bella's POV**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, vivo en New York con mi hermano que es mi única familia, el se llama Emmett, tiene solo un año mas que yo, es el hermano mas cariñoso que pude desear y me apoya en todo, porque no hacer mucho nuestros padres murieron, lo que no nos agrado de que murieran fue que, como ellos eran dueños de unas empresas millonarias y fue muy sonado su muerte, cada día que íbamos a la escuela todos nos recordaban nuestra pena. Como parte de su herencia nos dejaron la empresa y su dinero pero la rechazamos, sabíamos que esa empresa nos quitaría toda nuestra vida social, solo decidimos usar el dinero para nuestros estudios.

Mi hermano tenia una novia muy dulce, su nombre es Rosalie Hale, tiene una larga cabellera rúbea, era delgada y alta, Alice era mi otra amiga desde la primaria, ella me apoya al igual que mi hermano en todo lo que puede, también tiene un novio que es el hermano de Rosalie, creo se llama Jasper, pero nunca lo llegué a conocer, podría jurar que le caí mal, de tan solo imaginarme, Alice es bajita de pelo castaño oscuro y adicta a las compras. Ellos 3 eran mi familia.

Emmett me saco de la preparatoria en la que estaba, iba a entrar a segundo semestre de prepa, ya que no soportaba que siempre me dijeran _eres Bella Swan la millonaria mas joven _y todos preferían hablarme y tratarme por lo que tenia, entraría a Anthony Hopkins School (AHS) que era donde estudiaba Rose, Alice _–no se como-_ convenció ha sus padres y también la cambiarían conmigo. Ella entraría a segundo semestre conmigo y Emmett en tercer semestre con Rose.

**[Bueno esta historia la hice cuando andaba un poco depre espero que les guste la trama no tardare en subir el primer capi…** ]


	2. por que la amo

**CAPITULO 1 [por que la amo…]**

**Emmett's POV**

Tenia tanto miedo, de que mi hermana sufriera una depresión, por todo lo de la muerte de nuestros padres, tuve que cambiarla de escuela por consecuencia yo también me cambie, pero no fue muy fuerte ya que Rose y Alice, Irian a la misma escuela y sabia que ellas eran el soporte de mi hermanita.

Siempre que estaba con Bella, trataba de que olvidara sus preocupaciones y disfrutara un poco, tengo un profundo temor de perderla, el día que se entero que murieron mis padres se deprimió tanto que dejo se ser la misma, casi no comía ni hablaba, pero gracias a Rose y Alice ella fue recuperándose, ella es lo único que me queda en este maldito mundo y hago todo lo que esta a mi mano _por que la amo._

"_así que lista para la escuela enana" _ dije empujando a Bella de la casa.

"_cállate odio que me digas enana y si creo que estoy lista"_ se subió insegura al enorme Jeep negro.

"_recuerda que si te mencionan algo sobre ya sabes me avisas por que…"_

"_HEMMETT YO PUEDO COMPRENDERLO NO SEAS SOBREPROTECTOR"_ se notaba frustrada, lo sabia pero no quería el mismo problema de la pinché escuela anterior.

"_esta bien enana"_ estacione el Jeep y vi que todos fijaban la vista en nosotros _–MIERDA- "nos vemos en la tarde para irnos OK?"_ dije despidiéndome con un beso.

"_gracias te quiero OSO"_ decía agitando su mano mientras caminaba hacia Alice, levante la mano y la salude.

"_sigues preocupado verdad?"_ Rose me agarro por sorpresa abrasándome por atrás.

"_mucho, como no tienes una idea" _dije suspirando y volteándome para besarla.

"_ella es fuerte tu lo sabes"_ dijo mirándome con anhelo.

"_lo se, pero no resistiría otro golpe así" _dije frustrado.

"_relájate, anda vamos a clases"_ me beso y me tomo por la mano

Esta escuela me daba mala espina desde que llegue pero me convencía a mi mismo de que era un exagerado y neurótico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Tenia que poner a Emmett muy tierno y sobre protector lo cual se me hace muy lindo =3] espero les guste, se pondrá mejor XD…**


	3. jamas perdo en nada

**CAPITULO 2**

**Edward's POV [jamás pierdo en nada…]**

Toda la escuela estaba tan entusiasmada según esto por la llegada de los millonarios Swan, yo solo les imaginaba a los hermanos creyéndose la gran cosa, y yo donde quedaba era el capitán del equipo, tenia a la mayoría de las chicas a mis pies _–obvio soy irresistible-._

Estaba con el equipo en la practica y en un descanso Mike _–con sus graciosas ideas [nótese el sarcasmo]-. _Me reto.

"_oye Eddy, me entere que uno de los nuevos es una chica sexy, cuanto tardarías en convertirla tu novia" _pregunto con una mirada de burla.

"_por favor, en una semana, eso ni se pregunta"_ conteste orgulloso me conocía muy bien.

"_vale pues, te apuesto 100 dólares si la conviertes en tu novia en menos de 3 semanas, te doy tiempo amigo"_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"_no gastes tu dinero en vano"_ sabia aun así que le sobraba a montones.

"_así que el Playboy se rindió en una simple apuesta"_ dijo riéndose.

"_esta bien pero yo te lo advertí pendejo"_ dije estrechando su mano

"_yo_ _te doy 70 dólares por cada mes que pases con ella"_ dijo Jasper levantándose de su banca.

"_y yo te doy 200 dólares si te la llevas a la cama"_ decía Jacob.

"_esta_ _bien pero falta que se echen para atrás y no paguen nada"_

"_no, te pagaremos créenos"_ decía Mike sonriendo satisfecho _" o no?"_

"_claro no te preocupes"_ dijeron todos al unísono.

Cerré bien la apuesta con los tres, sabia que seria sencillo, otra más, eso no era mucho. Sabía que mañana llegarían, y tenia que ligarme a la tipa, _jamás pierdo en nada._

********************

El maldito día esperado llego me quede parado esperando a los hermanitos, junto a mi volvo _–tengo que tener un caro de poca-, _vi como entraba un imponente Jeep negro se estaciono a 4 coches del mío y vi que bajo un tipo alto y musculoso _– MIERDA, si trata de meterse al equipo ya valí como capitán-_ luego se le acerco una tipa muy sexy y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue _–así que ella es mi objetivo, no esta nada mal-_, cuando paso cerca de mi le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí con la sonrisa que derretían la chicas.

El tipo musculoso paso tomado de la mano de Rosalie _–no entiendo como ella no quiso salir con este partidazo- _en la cara tenia una gran sonrisa que decía _"soy el mas divertido y buena onda de por aquí nada Mamon" _gruñí por debajo este no me quitara nada de lo que ya tengo.

Pero por el momento tengo una misión importante, enamorar a su hermana _– ¡huu! Eso le dolerá-._

**Tenia que poner a Eddy como un presumido mamon XD… así y vanidoso.**

**Que pasara con los hermanos Swan, que hará el egocéntrico de Edward…**


	4. mamon, creido, vanidoso, pendejo

**CAPITULO 3 [mamon, creído, vanidoso, pendejo…]**

**Bella's POV**

Me despedí de mi hermano y camine hacia Alice que me esperaba en la puerta, cuando pase cerca de un volvo el tipo mas guapo que jamás vi, pero lo arruino todo cundo me guiño un ojo, me mando un beso, y sonrío _–muy, muy sexy- . "idiota"_ le dije moviendo mis labios y me fui, pero creo que el pendejo ni cuenta se dio.

"_que fue todo eso"_ Alice parecía divertida.

"_eso quisiera saber yo, es un idiota mas"_ dije con cara de asco.

"_y dime en que salón te toco"_ dijo emocionada.

"_en el B, y tu?"_ pude ver su carita que se entristecía.

"_en el A" _dijomuy triste_ " pero aun así nos veremos en el almuerzo verdad?"_ me pregunto preocupada.

"_claro jamás dejaría a mi mejor amiga"_ la abrase y me despedí para irme a mi salón.

Cuando entre todos se me quedaron viendo, hice caso omiso y me senté.

"_Hola soy Edward y tu belleza como te llamas" _decía una vos profunda.

Voltee y vi al mismo pendejo del volvo _"soy Isabella y no me digas belleza quieres"_ dije algo irritada, que se creía.

"_!uy¡ que genio, te importa si te llamo Bella amor"_ dijo acariciando mi brazo.

"_mira no me importa quien demonios seas y aparte que quieres"_ te juro ya me irrito.

"_se que te mueres por salir con este galanazo, y te lo concederé que dices no pierdes nada"_ dijo sonriendo y echando su pelo hacia tras.

Puta madre este salio peor que un gay_." Mira, ni muerta salgo con alguien como tu"_ dije señalándolo de arriba a bajo y riéndome.

"_Ho vamos se que te mueres por conocer a este bombón y probarlo"_ diciéndole esto se acerco mas a mi.

"_te lo diré en cuatro palabras para que me entiendas yo no saldría con alguien __mamon, creído, vanidoso, pendejo captas ni a los de mi tipo le llegas"_ dije muy satisfecha y el engreído se marcho sin decir ninguna palabra _– ¡BINGO! Directo a su ego-._

"_Así que eres la nueva"_ una vos gangosa se dirigía a mi.

"_algún problema y me llamo Isabella"_ dije un poco irritada.

"_mira tu… cosa… no te acerques a Edward OK el es mio"_ dijo cruzándose de brazos –PINCHE OXIGENADA-.

"_y tu eres su mami, o algo así ya te ves grande para el" _dije señalándole el rostro.

"_perra, cállate me llamo Lauren, y para tu información tu no eres lo suficiente buena para el no le llegas a nada"_ decía riéndose con su pinché vos chillona.

"_y dime tu lo eres para el, porque no ve que te haga caso y creo que ni sabe que existes"_ dije burlándome de esta zorra.

"_no me hagas reír, yo me lo ligo en 5 minutos y tu tardadas años"_ dijo muy infantilmente.

"_mira parase que tienes 4 años de edad, y como esos pendejos, no me agradan"_ dije señalando al maricon de pelo cobrizo.

"_infantil yo?, cuida tus palabras ZORRA, mira con quien hablas"_ Tania era una mocosita caprichosa.

"_OK, esta bien, anda princesita ve a que todos te admiren, no tengo ánimos de estar de niñera por ahora" _dije sarcásticamente, ella solo gruño y se fue, esta tipa pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Las primeras tres clases fueron una mierda, pero llego el almuerzo y me disponía a salir, PERO un baboso bloqueaba la entrada.

"_puedo pasar" _dije sin nada de humor.

"_lo siento"_ y agacho su cabeza _–espera el mamon se volvió sentimental, ya los conozco no caeré-_

"_así, me sorprende, alguien con el ego tan grande"_ dije burlándome de el.

"_perdóname, no quería ser así podemos ser amigos"_ dijo y me tendió la mano.

"_vete al demonio"_ lo empuje y me fui, pero me enoje mas porque lo oí gruñir.


	5. Pobre de mi ego

**CAPITULO 4 [pobre de mi ego…]**

**Edward´s POV**

Maldita sea, ella salio peor, como me la voy a ganar?... _–lo admito tengo problemitas, tengo que conocerla un poco mas, pero es que estoy bien PENDEJO-_ y lo malo de dio fuerte a mi ego, debería de cobrarles el doble a los malditos, _pobre de mi ego._

"_EDDY" _un vos gangosa que conocía perfectamente_, -JODER, LA OXIGENADA-._

"_no me llames Eddy, que quieres Lauren" dije _sonriendo falsamente.

"_Eddy me preguntaba si tu y yo podíamos tomar un café y luego y a tu departamento y…"_

"_mira NO SE como no entiendes que NO ME INTERESAS" _dije empujándola se me esta encimando y créeme esa maldita pelos de elote esta mas hueca que nada.

"_Ho vamos bombón ya se te olvido lo del la fiesta" _dijo tomándome de la mano

"_estaba ebrio"_ lo sabia jamás me acostaría con esa… cosa.

"_pero lo disfrutaste"_ me presionaba

"_estaba ebrio" _le repetí _–que no entiende-_

"_y los besos?"_ dijo mandándome uno según esto sexy _–me dio ganas de vomitar-_

"_CARAJO ESTABA EBRIO Y ADEMA NO PASO NADA O SI?"_ la rete por que ella sabia que me quede dormido, Jasper siempre se burlaba de mi por eso.

"_no, pero se que me deseas"_ seguía insistiendo, que se consiga un perro que le ladre esta necesitada _–hay no pobre perrito-._

"_JODER yo prefiero a las CASTAÑAS"_ grite sin saber por que dije eso pero después de eso cerré mi MALDITA boca y me fui.

Les juro a mis "amigos" que si me enamoro de esa tipa me castro y de paso me los llevo a ellos conmigo.

Llegue como pude a mi entrenamiento, pero me congele_,-esto va de mal en peor-_ estaba el pinché tipo musculoso formado CON EL UNIFORME.

"_Cullen, me alegre de que se nos una"_ dijo el profesor cuando yo me forme _"bien todos empecemos con las pruebas para elegir al nuevo capitán" _sonó su silbato y espesamos a practicar.

Hice todo lo que pude _–deberás-_ pero, ese tipo era mejor, mas fuerte, grande y derribaba a todos _–desde ahora odiaría el futbol americano-_

"_bien chicos creo que sabemos quienes el nuevo capitán"_ dijo el entrenador, y todos asintieron_. "Emmett Swan, tu serás el nuevo capitán y Edward tu serás su Cornerbarck" _[N/a: son los hombres más veloces de la línea secundaria. Se encargan de marcar a los wide receivers personalmente o a las zonas de mayor peligro de pase profundo.]

Ese día fue el peor de todos, pero maña será mejor, actuaría para tener a Bella.

Terminaron las clases –por fin- y me fui a mi coche y dirigí una rápida mirada al gran Jeep, y vi como Bella abrazaba a su hermano –seguro era por lo del equipo- , gruñí y me metí al coche estaba arto, nadie deja por debajo a Edward.

Cuando me estreso suelo escuchar música clásica pero nadie sabía, ya me imagino lo que dirán de mi –MARICON-, pero puse una de mis favoritas claro de luna de Debussy.


	6. Solo una… ¡UNA!

**CAPITULO 3 [Solo una… ¡UNA!]**

**Bella's POV**

Ese pendejo de Culle ya me tenia harta, una semana ¡UNA! cortejándome y sintiéndome acosada ya no podía mas, ese tipo era un hígado, teníamos 2 horas libres y decidí ir a corre un rato por el campo de la escuela, me puse mis audífonos y escuche a _Christina Aguilera__- Candyman. _

"_Bella, valla no esperaba encontrarte"_ dijo mi acosador.

"_a no enserio podría jurar que desde que salimos de clase ME VIENES SIGUINEDO"_ dije frustrada que tanto quería que fuéramos amigos?.

"_no claro que no yo también quería correr"_ dijo dándome una sonrisa.

"_que coincidencia"_ dije sarcástica y acelere el paso para dejarlo atrás y subí el volumen, no podía dejarme aunque sea 2 minutos sola.

"_vamos Bella solo concédeme… una cita y si no te gusta mi compañía… te dejo en paz lo prometo…"_ su respiración entrecortada aun la achuchaba, aunque tuviera el ipod a todo volumen. Pero me pare en seco _–me dejara en paz_- el siguió corriendo y se callo, se sentó asiendo una mueca de dolor y me sonrío, rodee los ojos y lo ayude a levantarse.

"_una, me oíste solo UNA cita, pero si eres un asco, como siempre, te alejas de mi 100 metros"_ dije estirando la mano para que el la estrechara.

"_¡si! Pero si te gusta mi compañía me concederás otra, trato"_ estrechamos las manos –estaba loco prefería a un animal como cita-.

"_ahora ya puedo estar SOLA" _pregunté forzando una sonrisa.

"_espera necesito que me des el numero de tu celular"_

"_OK, es todo"_

"_¡SI! Yo te aviso cuando y en donde" _se despido y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Terminando de hacer mis ejercicios fui a las duchas del gimnasio, Salí corriendo por que me di cuenta que era tarde y Emmett me esperaba.

"_ya… llegué" _dije sofocada por correr tanto.

"_mmm… que tanto hacías?"_ pregunto cruzando sus brazos.

"_fui a correr un rato, es todo" _

"_mmm… vámonos ya"_ abrió la puerta para ayudarme a subir.

De camino a casa sentí mi pantalón vibrar saque el celular y ley el mensaje.

_Bella este es mi cel. ¡Guárdalo!_

_Y dime cual es tu comida favorita_

_¿?..._

_Edward _

Para que querría el saber eso? Pero no me importo y le contestes después de guardar su numero.

_**Para acosador:**_

_La comida italiana es la que mas me gusta_

_Se puede saber para que quieres saber?..._

_**De acosador:**_

_OK pasa por ti a las 8:00 para ir a cenar._

_**Para acosador:**_

_Espera nunca me dijiste que era hoy y adonde _

_Me llevaras._

_**De acosador:**_

_Bueno ya te dije y vamos a ir al restaurante __del Hotel Marriott_

_Así que lleva un vestido elegante y nos vemos a las ocho…_

_**Para acosador: **_

_NO IMBENTES hay es muy caro_

_**De acosador**__: _

_No me cuestiones, te encantara enserio._

_**Para acosador:**_

_OK te espero, sabes donde vivo?_

_**De acosador:**_

_Te e seguido cuando sales de la escuela, ya se donde vives._

Cuantas veces me a seguido _–MALDITO ABSECIONADO-_ pero hoy? que voy a hacer, así que necesitaba llamar a mi modista personal.

"_hola Bella que pasa"_ Alice contesto muy alegremente.

"_Alice NECESITO TU AYUDA"_ dije desesperada, pude ver que Emmett me veía extrañado.

"_que hiciste Isabella"_ dijo enojada

"_te necesito en mi casa, tengo un cita y no se que ponerme"_ sentí como Emmett paraba el corre de golpe.

"_nos vemos en diez minutos adiós"_ me colgó.

"_Y DIME A QUIEN LE PEDIRTE PERMISO, HE?, CUANDO ME IBAS A DECIR? CON QUIEN VAS A SALIR? ISABELLA!!!..."_ Emmett estaba histérico

"_Emmett relájate…"_

"_COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE?, CUANTO LLEVAN SALIENDO?..."_

"_¡EMMETT! Relájate solo es por hoy me va a llevar a cenar al Hotel Marriott" _

"_quien es? Se ve que tiene buen gusto…" _me pregunto calmándose un poco.

"_es Edward Cullen" _

"_con el maricon del Cullen, te deseo suerte" _dijo sonriendo y encendiendo el Jeep de nuevo.

"_Emmett me asustan tus cambios de humor, tomas medicamentos?" _

"_Cállate"_

Llegamos a la casa y vi a Alice parada en la puerta muy impaciente, y llevaba en la mano _una maleta?_, me baje rápido del Jeep y fui a saludarla.

"_te llevo esperando 5 minutos"_ dijo moviendo impaciente su pie.

"_Alice tenemos mucho tiempo"_ dije en tomo tranquilizador.

"_dime a que hora es tu sita" _dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"_a las ocho"_

"_maldición Bella queda poco tiempo, Emmett pide algo de comer"_ dijo mientras me jalaba.

"_si claro HOLA EMMETT COM ESTAS"_ dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

"_hola OSO y Rose viene en camino" _dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

Alice me dijo que tomara un baño y empezaría a arreglarme, cuando salí vi que Rose ya estaba con Alice, esculcando mi armario.

"_con quien vas a salir Bella"_ pregunto Rose.

"_con Edward Cullen"_ conteste mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

"_CON EL, BELLA EL ES UN MUJERIEGO"_ dijo Rose alarmada ella debía saber mas de el, pues lleva 3 años en esa escuela.

"_es que no me deja en paz y me prometió que si salía una ves con el me dejaría de molestar" _

"_eso espero amiga no quiero que te haga nada"_ Rose parecía preocupada.

Mi vestido era color azul navy y era pegado con un gran escote **[N/a: el vestido esta en mi perfil por si lo quieren ver]**, Alice me maquillo ligeramente con sombras azules, mientras Rose me planchaba mi pelo.

No lo podía creer ya habían pasado 4 horas, faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho, entonces oí que mi cel. Sonaba.

_**De acosador:**_

_Ya llegue Bella en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

Y escuche el timbre sonar _–que infantil pensé para mis adentros_-, me despedí de Alice y Rose y baje con cuidado ya que cuando uso tacones soy un peligro, Emmett me dijo que me divirtiera pero que no llegara tarde.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Edward que se veía muy guapo con traje y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"nos vamos" dije con vos débil, pero el no contesto seguía viéndome fijamente.

"Edward, Edward?, ¡ Edward!" dije tocándolo con un mano.

"ehm, así lo siento yo solo… nos vamos" dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

**Jeje* se quedo embobado viendo lo hermosa que se veía Bella.**

**En el próximo capi veremos lo que Pienza el.**


	7. Nuestra canción

**CAPITULO 6 [Nuestra canción…]**

**Edward´s POV**

**[N/a: lo mismo… escuchen la canción como va en el fic… se siente bonito y le agarran emoción… jeje* solo es una recomendación disfrútenlo =3]**

La mejor forma de conquistar a Bella seri llevándola a restaurantes caros y viera que si la "quiero", me vestí lo mejor que pude y me dispuse a salir pero mi mamá me interrumpió.

"_a donde crees vas Edward?"_ pregunto Esme viéndome de arriba abajo.

"_tengo una cita mamá nos vemos mas tarde"_ dije mientras abría la puerta.

"_te conozco mucho hijo, se como eres con las mujeres espero se te quite ese vicio y encuentra a alguien de verdad"_ tenia una seriedad en la vos que me dio escalofríos.

"_si mamá"_ cerré la puerta y me subí al Volvo, en el camino iba practicando como saludaría a Bella, tenia que hacerle un cumplido, por verla vestida muy elegante _–eso creía yo-_ . Le envíe un mensaje avisándole que ya había llegado, me aclare la garganta y oí como abrían la puerta, cuando la vi me quede sin habla.

Su piel blanca combinaba con su vestido y su gran escote, su pelo, sus ojos _–DIOS QUE OJOS-_, ese hermoso sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas la hacía verse adorable.

"_Edward, Edward?, ¡ Edward!"_ la oí gritarme pero no podía dejar de ver esa sensual figura que tenia, pero me saco de mi trance golpeándome en mi hombro

"_ehm, así lo siento yo solo… nos vamos"_ dije tartamudeando.

La ayude a subir al coche y me dirigí al restaurante, todo el camino iba callada, seguramente pensando el lo tonto que fui al verla de esa manera, pero había algo en ella algo que tenia que descubrir.

Llegamos al restaurante y pedí la mesa reservada para Edward Cullen _–con el apellido era fácil tener preferencia- _la mesa tenia la mejor vista y tenia una botella de mi vino preferido, nos trajeron la carta y Bella me pidió que ordenara por ella así que pedí dos órdenes de ravioles y ensalada.

"_y dime por que tanto interés en salir conmigo" _dijo Bella mientras jugaba con uno de sus anillos.

Me quede callado no sabia que decirle, tenia que inventarle algo aunque me doliera _–pero no se POR QUE ME DUELE METIRLE…!!!-_, la mire fijamente a sus ojos chocolate y me perdí en ellos, pero me saco de mi trance el maldito mesero. Nos entrego todo y entonces tuve que contestarle a Bella.

"_es que…eres… digo pareces especial…y… tenia que… que conocerte"_ dije metras tomaba una porción de ensalada.

"_ha…"_ fue lo único que articulo.

Comimos en silencio no entendía por que Bella se rehusaba a tener una charla conmigo o por lo mantener un conversación de mas de 3 palabras, no entendía como con ella no era engreído, muchas, SI MUCHAS, me decían que solo me preocupaba de mi mismo y no me preocupaba por ellas _–era verdad me valía con quien saliera-. _Pero ella, ella era diferente, sentía que si ella me dijera que me aventara de un risco, me aventaba, solo para complacerla, decidí ya no pensar en eso y trate de conversar otra ves con ella, pero empezó la canción de Christina Aguilera –beautiful- y vi como Bella agachaba la vista.

Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

"_que tienes"_ pregunte PREOCUPADO _– ¡si! __PREOCUPADO -._

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

"_nada… es solo que… me gusta mucho esa canción" _dijo metras levantaba la vista.

No dude más y me pare, por impulso y la tome de la mano para invitarla a bailar, ella me miro extrañada, le dedique una sonrisa y ella accedió. La tome fuerte de su cintura y la pegué cerca de mi, la mire a la cara, la cual ya tenia completamente sonrojada.

To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The piece is gone

let the puzzle undone

That's the way it is

"_por que habiendo tantas en la escuela por que yo?"_ dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"_tu eres especial"_ le dije mientras sonreía.

"_tu también eres lindo… digo especial"_ y vi como agacho su cabeza y la recargo sobre mi pecho.

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down

So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(no matter what we say)

When the sun is shining through

(yeahyeah)

Tough so beautiful to stay

No pude mas y levante su rostro tomándola por su barbilla y la acerque hacia mi, roce su labios, para ver si se oponía a mi beso y no fue así, la bese intensamente.

And everywhere we go

(and everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(sun will always, always shine)

But tomorrow will find a way

On the other side

La tome fuerte de la cintura la necesitaba mas cerca de mi, ella me tomo por el cuello y profundizamos mas el beso, cuándo ya no tuvimos aire nos separamos.

"_lo siento" _dijo mientras escondía su rostro.

"_no se porque, pero ahora esta será… nuestra canción"_ y volví a levantar su rostro y la bese con mas intensidad que el anterior

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today (no way, no way)

Don't you bring me down (uhmuhmum) today

Nos volvimos a sentar y Bella por fin me hablo.

"_nuestra canción? Por que?_" pregunto tomando su tenedor.

"_sabes lo que dice no?"_ esa canción quedaba en esta noche especial.

"_si… y después de esto mmm...…." _

"_seremos amigos no? Y me debes otra cita y tal ves podamos ser algo mas"_ le recordé el trato que teníamos y deseando poder salir con ella otra ves.

"_creo que si te debo otra y…"_ pero la interrumpió el sonido de su celular.

"_hola Emmett que pasa"_ Bella contesto rápido.

"_COMO QUE, QUE DEMONIOS PASA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YA VISTE LA HORA"_ podía oír a su hermano desde el celular.

"_Emmy relájate…"_

"_COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE CASI MANDO AL FBI, A LA MARINA Y A LA CIA POR TI" _ no pude evitar reírme enserio estaba enojado.

"_OK ya voy para aya dame una hora"_ le rogó Bella a su frenético hermano.

"_treinta minutos"_

"_Emmett por favor"_

"_veintinueve" _

"_NO seas exagerado"_

"_veintiocho"_

"_OK CARAJO YA VOY"_

"_TU NO ME HABLAS ASÍ SEÑORITA ME…"_ Bella cerro el celular no dejando terminar a su hermano.

"_me podrías llevar, ya lo oíste y o me gusta cunado se esponja" _

Me limite a asentir, pues no aguantaba las ganas de reírme, su hermano si parecía su papá, pedimos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a su casa, todo el camino iba discutiendo consigo misma sobre como la trataba su hermano, yo con cada tontería que decía me reía, cuando llegamos ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, Bella se limito a darme un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, pero yo la jale y le di uno en sus subes labios, me sonrío y se bajo corriendo.

De camino a mi casa no podía de dejar de pensar en ella, era como endroga y me estaba volviendo adicto a ella, entre con mucha cautela y corrí a mi habitación, me metí en el baño y me mire en el espejo

"_quien eres tu realmente_" me dije a mi mismo y me pase las manos por la cara, estaba cambiando y mucho por una tonta apuesta.

Salí y me metí en mi cama _"me estas volviendo loco"_ susurre y me quede dormido.

**Que lindo Eddy tiene corazón y esta aprendiendo que es enamorarse de verdad…**

**Jeje* espero les guste…**

**Y espero con ansias sus coments….**

**Muack… los amoO!!! **


	8. temía que me viera llorar…

**CAPITULO 7 [****temía que me viera llorar….]**

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba desesperado Bella no llegaba desde que salio, comencé a tomar el tiempo llevaba tres horas fuera y para mi ya es mucho, para un cena solamente, así que no dude y le marque.

"_hola Emmett que pasa"_ Bella contesto muy tranquila

"_COMO QUE, QUE DEMONIOS PASA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YA VISTE LA HORA"_ grite frenético como podía estar así de tranquila –estará drogada- no quería ni imaginarla.

"_Emmy relájate…" _me rogó

"_COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE CASI MANDO AL FBI, A LA MARINA Y A LA CIA POR TI" _ ya estaba súper encabronado, no podía relajarme –y si pensaba llamar al FBI-

"_OK ya voy para aya dame una hora"_ me pido otra hora _–ESTABA LOCA, acaso no sabe lo que se puede hacer en quince minutos-_

"_treinta minutos"_

"_Emmett por favor"_

"_veintinueve" _

"_NO seas exagerado"_

"_veintiocho"_

"_OK CARAJO YA VOY" _me respondió enojada y maldiciendo.

"_TU NO ME HABLAS ASÍ SEÑORITA ME…" _ME COLGO ¡¡COLGO!!

Esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, nadie me cuelga y bien lo sabe ella, corrí hacia la puerta y me pare a esperarla nada mas pasa de treinta minutos y la voy a buscara, ya se donde están ¡¡EN UN HOTEL!!, se cumplió esa maldita media hora y me dispuse a ir a buscarla, pero cuando di mis primeros dos pasos ellos llegaron.

Me quede viendo, para saber lo que hacían, pero no lograba enfocarme bien, solo note cuando jalaron a Bella de la mano e hicieron, sabe que mierda. Bella corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me miro furiosa –_QUE BONITO CUENTO, AHORA LA ENOJADA ES ELLA-._ Entro y no me dirigió la palabra, voltee para ver al Volvo alejarse y gruñí por debajo.

"_Isabella, a donde crees que vas"_ le grite mientra subía a su cuarto.

" _A DONDE MAS…!!!"_ me grito furiosa.

"_ven acá tenemos que hablar"_ trate de decirle de modo sereno.

"_EMMETT… ya no estoy pequeña y aprecio mucho que me cuides pero yo elijo con quien salgo y las horas a las que llego… Emmy… ABRE LOS OJOS…!!! NO ERES MI PADRE, NO TE COMPORTES COMO TAL…NO TRATES DE SER LO QUE NO ERES… DEJAME CRECER"_ sus palabras me hirieron como una puñalada en el estomago, agache la cabeza y me limpie una lagrima que se me escapo.

"_Emmy… lo siento…yo…"_ podía oír como bajaba la escaleras pero levante la mano para que se frenara.

"_esta bien… Isabella… buenas noches"_ no levante la cara para verla _temía que me viera llorar_, me fui al sillón y me senté poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y recargando mi mentón en ellas, sentí en mis palmas las gotas calientes de mis lagrimas, solté un débil sollozo,

"_lo siento Bella solo quería lo mejor para ti"_ dije eso hundiendo mi cara en mis mano, me limpie las lagrimas y subí a mi habitación para calmarme un poco, pero cuando pase por la habitación de Bella vi que la dejo entre abierta la puerta y pude verla, platicando consigo misma frente su espejo.

"_tenia que ser dura con Emmy, aunque me duela, tengo ganas de correr y abrasarle, decirle que lo amo, que lo siento, pero eso demostraría que sigo siendo infantil y se pondría aun mas sobre protector… me recuerda tanto a lo infantil y celoso que era mi papá… pero el debe ver que tengo que crecer y afrontar mis consecuencias… no quiero que sufra mas dolor del que le e causado… siento que soy una carga para el… pero en el fondo el lo hace por que me ama."_

Al oírla decir eso me fui llorando y cerré con llave mi cuarto, hundí mi cara en una almohada y llore tanto por ella, no entendía como podía pensara que era una carga para mi, ella no me causaba dolor, fue la maldita empresa de mis padres, no pasaban tanto tiempo con nosotros y eso le dolía mucho a Bells, y empeoro cuando murieron.

Ya no tenia mas lagrimas en mis ojos, llore todo lo que tenia que llorara, mire el reloj y eran las 3:24 de la madrugada, llevaba mucho tiempo llorando y sentía mis ojos hinchados. Salí de mi cuarto y me metí al de Bella sin hacer ruido, me senté en la cama y la tome de las manos.

"_te daré libertad… pero no te culpes por esto… eres lo único que me queda… te quiero mucho hermanita"_ le di un beso y me dispuse a salir.

"_yo también te quiero Emmy…" _la voltee a ver y tenia una gran sonrisa, ella no estaba dormida y me escucho, sonreí y cerré su cuarto. Me fui a la sala a dormir las tres horas que me restaba, antes de entrar a la escuela.

**WoOlaZz.. jeje* a qui tienen otro capi…pobre Emmy pero tenia que darse cuenta de que su hermana crece… mucho mas adelante los peores miedos de Emmett aparecerán, creándole odio, rencor y tristeza…**

**Jajajajaja…**

**Sigan leyendo si se quieren enterar…**

**En mi fic de AMOR, SEXO Y AMSTAD LO ACTUALISARE PASADO MAÑANA… SORRY POR HACERLOS ESPERAR PERO DE RECOMPENSA SUBIRE 3 SOLO ESPEREN HASTA PASADO MAÑANA… XD**

**Bye besotes los quiero**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores x3**


	9. por que todos usan eso y me convencen?

**CAPITULO 8 [****por que todos usan eso y me convencen?...****]**

**Bella's POV**

La noche con Edward fue maravillosa _–siendo sinceros- _pero no entendía por que me rendí ante esos ojos esmeralda y lo bese, lo bese tan apasionada y había llamado aquel bailen con _"nuestra canción_", tenia miedo de enamorarme de el, yo con semejante vanidoso, creído y mamon?, pero algo si iba a hacer, volveré a salir con el y iré cambiando su carácter, o me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan.

Me desperté tres horas después de que Emmett fuera a mi habitación, escuchar eso de el, me hacia sentirme feliz, jamás cambiaria a mi hermano por nada en el mundo. Baje corriendo la escaleras y lo vi dormido en el sillón, camine hacia la cocina y me dispuse a hacer un desayuno especial para el, por haberme comportado así, prepare huevos con tocino y una ración de hot-cakes con miel y fresas.

Coloque todo en la mesa y pareció como si le dieran una bofetada a Emmy para que se despertara pues llego corriendo a sentarse.

"_comida…mmm… muero de hambre, a que se debe esto, que celebramos hoy?" _dijo sirviéndose una gran ración de todo.

"_por ser un gran hermano_" dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

"_a basta… no quiero llegar sonrojado a la escuela"_ dijo riendo y dando una iluminada sonrisa.

"_jugo o café?" _repregunte mientras entraba en la cocina.

"_eso es una pregunta capciosa?"_ me pregunto con tanta ironía, siempre le preguntaba aunque sabia que el aborrecía el café, el decía que era como veneno para su estomago.

Desayunar con Emmy era tan divertido, siempre cortaba en cuadritos un hot-cake y cuando no lo miraba, me los lanzaba y yo hacia lo mismo, el siempre contaba chistes, pero cuando yo lo intente no me fue muy bien, digamos que el estaba tomando un gran sorbo a su jugo y cuando termine de contar el chiste, lo escupió todo sobre mi ropa, se río tanto que se callo de la silla, y tuve que subirme a cambiar OTRA VES.

Terminamos de cambiarnos y fui corriendo al Jeep, todo el camino, me iba preguntando como me había ido en mi cena, le conté todo -_con acepciones claro-_ y le describí el lugar. Emmy solo reía por que decía que no me imaginaba caminado mucho tiempo con tacones.

Cuando llegue Alice ya estaba esperándome y tenia en la cara una sonrisa, que me dio miedo, voltee a ver a Emmett quien también la vio, solo me deseo suerte y se fue riéndose de MI.

"_CUANTAME QUIERO DETALLE A DETALLE"_ Alice daba brinquitos y aplaudía.

"_en el almuerzo te cuento"_ pero de solo acordarme me puse roja, roja.

"_NO MAMES… que hiciste Bella"_ Alice noto mi sonrojo y se tapaba la boca con sus manos.

"_en el almuerzo Alice… tengo clases"_ y camine hacia mi salón pero escuche gritar a Alice.

"_DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTAN LAS CLASES!!!..."_

Entre y vi que mi acosador ya estaba junto a mi mesa esperándome con una gran sonrisa, sonreí _-y no se por que -_, se paro rápido y deposito un rápido beso en mis labios.

"_Bella como estas, sabes, me debes otra cita pero para que veas que soy bueno te dejare escoger"_ dijo tomándome por las mano, peor yo ya estaba completamente roja, hasta el punto en que me ardía la cara.

"_ah… una cosa mas… tu y yo que somos?..."_ pregunte titubeando.

"_amigovios… novios amigos… no se, así le llaman las mujeres no? Es como tener un amigo pero cariñoso, eso e oído…"_ dijo rascándose su cabeza.

"_se llaman frees, y desde cuando… se supone que los dos estamos deacuerdo… ah?"_ ya no sabia ni que decirle.

"_Ho vamos Bella" _dijo haciendo carita de perrito y no me resistí a sus ojitos esmeralda

"_OK pero si no funciona solo amigos"_ dije derrotada a lo que el dio un brinquito como niño pequeño.

"_y adonde vamos a salir?"_ pregunto mientras nos sentábamos.

"_que te parece al parque de diversiones el próximo viernes"_ a mi me encantaban las montañas rusas, eso se lo debía a Emmett.

"_tenemos partido… al cual quiero que asistas… y que te parece que para dentro de dos semanas… el viernes si?"_

"_claro por que no"_

Creo que este día no puse nada de atención a la clase Edward se la pasaba mandándome papelitos y molestándome, aunque fue divertido por que el profesor solo lo regañaba a el.

Llego el almuerzo y sabía que _mi pequeña amiga endemoniada_ estaría esperándome para interrogarme, a ella no le gustaba que le omitieran detalles, quería todo tal y como había pasado, camine por el pasillo y llegue al comedor, Alice cuando me vio agito una de sus manos para que fuera a donde estaba, me senté y sabia que ya no podría correr.

"_y bien"_ dijo Alice sonriendo

"_y bien que?"_ dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

"_no te hagas Bella… cuéntame cuando te pregunte te pusiste roja…COMO AHORITA…"_ y se empezó a reír.

"_cállate Alice… te va a escuchar shhh..."_ dije tapándole la boca.

"_OK…OK… vas suéltalo todo y con detalle"_ dijo mientras se acercaba mas.

"_sinceramente Alice me das miedo algunas veces"_ y me gane el golpe de mi amiga _"bueno el caso es que, todo el camino estaba tan nerviosa y no dije ninguna palabra y el se veía pensativo, creí que no le había gustado mi vestido…"_

"_como crees te veías hermosa"_ me interrumpió bruscamente.

"_Ho tu cállate y deja que termine… cuando llegamos pidió la mesa a su nombre, el lugar era grande y muy bonito y demasiado elegante créeme… nos sentamos y le pedí que ordenara por los dos pues el debía de saber que era lo mejor que daban ahí, luego tuve que preguntarle porque tenia tanto interés en salir conmigo, estaba tan nerviosa que jugaba con mis anillos, el me dijo que parecía especial y quería conocerme y desde ahí no volvimos a hablar…"_

"_que clase de cita fue esa?"_ dijo mirándome estaño.

"_ya lo se… sabes que soy tímida… mientras comíamos empezó al canción que mas me gusta de __Christina Aguilera__…"_

"_la de Beatiful?" _

"_si esa… y el me pidió que bailáramos… tenerlo tan cerca, me produjo un sensación y me perdí en sus ojos y el __me… me…me…"_

"_que Bella el QUE?"_

"_ME BESO ALICE Y SE LO CORRESPONDI"_

"_NO?" dijo con una gran "O" en su boca._

"_ESPERA HAY MAS…"_

"_y la llamo NUESTRA CANCION"_

"_Bella estoy feliz por ti… y van a volver a salir?… a donde?"_ pregunto de repente.

"_se pero hasta el viernes… dentro de dos semanas… vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones"_ dije sonriendo por su entusiasmo.

"_dime que puedo ir con Jasper y… no ya se vamos toda la bola Rose, Emmy, Jazz, y yo… así conoces a Jasper… por favor di que si"_ dijo juntando sus manitas y haciendo ojitos de corderito a medio morir, _por que todos usan eso y me convencen?._

"_se Alice pueden ir… pero hay partido este viernes?"_ pregunte ya que su novio también jugaba y Emmett no me a dicho nada.

"_si… perdón, te íbamos a decir pero se nos olvido… sorry… vas a ir?"_

"_es mi hermano el capitán"_ dije sarcástica, aunque sabia que no era por eso.

"_cierto… bueno tenemos que comentarle rápido a los chicos lo del parque… yo le dijo a Jasper y el le dirá a Rose…y tu a Emmett OK…"_

"_esta bien"_

Me despedí de Alice y tome todas las clases tranquilamente ya que Edward no estaba porque tenia practica, salí al estacionamiento y corrí al Jeep, vi que no estaba Emmett y me asome para comprobarlo, pero unos grandes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me dieron vueltas.

"_Emmett… bájame… ya me mare… y estas lleno de sudor"_ dije riendo por que me hacia cosquillas.

"_exagerada… vámonos"_ dijo riéndose y nos subimos al Jeep.

"_oye Emmy quieres ir al parque de diversiones el próximo viernes" _

"_eso no se pregunta… quien mas va a ir?"_

"_Rose, Jasper, Alice y… Edward" _

"_Cullen?... que se traen ustedes dos?"_ me dirigió un larga mirada.

"_am… am… nada"_

"_estas saliendo con el y no le quieres contar a tu hermanito" _dijo haciéndose le ofendido.

"_no seas dramático"_

"_pero andas con el?"_

"_em cierto modo… se puede decir que si…_" bueno eso creía yo

"_mmm…"_ estaba molesto.

"_celoso"_ murmure.

"_CALLATE"_

Toda la maldita semana no vi a Edward, a todo el equipo lo tenían entrenando para el gran juego que era esta tarde, Alice y Rose compraron playeras y gorras, rojas y negras que eran el color del equipo, me obsequiaron una con el logo de _"Mustang´s"_ toda la escuela estaba vuelta loca, y mas las chicas que morían por alguien del equipo, y me daban celos solo de verlas… si eran Edward y Emmy traían playeras con sus nombres y corazones y no estaba celosa de mi hermano, que mas podría decir esta semana, me termine enamorando de un cabeza hueca ,_-justo lo que temía-, _aunque solo fuéramos frees, pero jamás le iba a decir que me enamore de el, Alice y Rose son las únicas que saben sobre lo que siento por el_ –ellas me obligaron a confesarme-._

Alice y Rose se fueron conmigo a la casa para arreglarnos pare el partido, que empezaba a las 5:30, pero la histérica de mi amiga, decía que teníamos muy poco tiempo.

"_Alice esto es una ombliguera y un mini short?"_ dije levantando la miniatura de ropa en cada mano.

"_¡SI! No es genial eran las únicas y de nuestra talla"_ decía mientras las abrazaba.

"_estas completamente deacuerdo en que no me pondré esto"_

"_anda Bella vamos a ir las tres iguales" _decía Rose con sus malditos ojos de borreguito.

"_SOLO PARA EL PRTIDO"_ maldita sea ya saben mi debilidad, no tuve mas opción y me vestí.

"_nos vemos sexy"_ decía Rose frente a mi espejo.

"_bueno… debí admitir no nos vemos tan mal"_ dije viéndome frente al espejo, hacían juego con mi piel y me gusto mucho e conjunto.

"_OK VAMONOS TODOS ESPERAN A LAS DIVAS"_ Alice nos tomo por los brazos y nos llevo a su convenible amarillo _"tenemos que llegar en un coche dignas de nosotras"_ dijo riendo mientras se subía al coche.

Llegamos y todo el estacionamiento estaba completamente lleno, fue un milagro encontrar lugar, caminamos hacia el campo de juego y encantamos unos lugares muy buenos, estábamos en la grada 5 contando de abajo arriba,

"_contra quien se enfrentan"_ le pregunte a Alice pero Rose me contesto.

"_con los Panteras, llevan 2 años de rivalidad, siempre les ganamos y ahora volveremos a ganar por que tiene a Emmett" _parecía muy emocionada.

Los dos equipos hicieron grandiosas entradas para presentarse, a nuestro equipo le tocaba llevar el balón, Emmett lo recibiría para pasárselo a Edward, el arbitro inicio le partido y toda la gente gritaba.

_Vamos Mustang´s_

_Quien ganara… NOSOTROS… NOSOTROS_

_M-U-S-T-A-N-G-S_

_¡¡¡SIIIII!!!_

Las animadoras gritaban y agitaban sus pompones, en el centro pude ver a Lauren, solo hice un gesto de asco y me concentre en el partido

Emmett corría hacia atrás esquivando jugadores y lanzo con gran fuerza el balón, el cual Edward recibió y corría hacia el centro de anotación mientras lo cubrían.

"_¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!"_ grite dando brincos y agitando las manos, Edward levanto la vista y me vio, se quedo estático, parado en medio campo y tres jugadores llegaron y lo derrumbaron, ahogue un grito y Alice y Rose s empezaron a reír.

"_Bella si quieres que se concentre mejor siéntate o terminara en un hospital"_ decía Rose riéndose.

Me puse toda roja y les saque la lengua las dos.

El juego esta muy reñido quedaban dos minutos e íbamos 26-26, nuestro equipo tenia que hacer una anotación para ganar, todo el ambiente estaba tenso, nadie sabia como terminara todo esto, Emmett recibió el balón y corrió derribando a la mayoría, tomo una posición y lanzo el valón a Edward y…y…. ANOTACION!!!... GANAMOS…

¡SI! _Mustang´s SOMOS LOS MEJORES_

_QUEINES GANARON NOSOTROS… NOSOTROS…_

_Hay que festejar, los derrotamos fácilmente…_

_M-U-S-T-A-N-G-S_

Todos rompieron en gritos, incluso nosotras, me iba a quedar afónica, me despedí de las chicas y corrí a felicitar a Edward y a mi hermano claro, cuando llegue todas las animadoras desataban alrededor de Edward y Emmett, pero mi hermano me vio y corrió a abrasarme y me dio vueltas en el aire.

"_FELICIDADES EMMY… GANARON"_ dije mientre lo abrasaba fuete.

"_gracias enana… y por cierto tengo que ir a saludar a una diosa_" me bajo y vi como Rose lo abrasaba y lo besaba, los deje solos y fui a buscar a mi acosador.

Cuando lo encontré Lauren estaba abrasándolo y dándole besos en las mejillas, sentí una punzada en el estomago y me quede parada viéndolos, pero Edward volteo y me vio, se deshizo bruscamente del abrazo de Laurent y corrió hacia mi y me dio un abraso, que casi me rompe mis costillas.

"_yo también… te quiero"_ dije si aliento cuando me soltó.

"_te ves increíble"_ dijo tomándome por la cintura, sentí el calor de sus manos contra su piel y me sonroje "_me encanta cuando te sonrojas y mas si es por mi"_ me acerco mas a el y nos besamos dulcemente, pero no nos fue suficiente, lo tome fuertemente de su cuellos el me acerco mas a su cuerpo mientras profundizábamos el beso.

"_ZORRA RESBALOSA" _grito Lauren.

"_QUE" _le grito Edward frenetico.


	10. no seas GALLINA…

**CAPITULO 10 [no seas GALLINA…]**

**Edward's POV **

Emmett confío en mi para la ultima jugada, Mike quería atrapar el balón para hacer la anotación pero Emmett le dijo que yo era su _Cornerbarck_ y era el mas rápido, eso me hizo sentir mejor que el maltito Mike.

Todo paso muy rápido y cuando hice la anotación, pude respirar y romper el nudo de tensión que tenia, todo el equipo nos dimos un abrazo de felicitaciones, me acerque a Emmett para decirle que había echo un buen trabajo, pero cuando estuve con el, todas las malditas porristas hicieren un circulo alrededor de nosotros.

"_LO HICIERON GENIAL, MARABILLOSO, USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES, Y SON GUAPISIMOS"_ chillaban todas con sus vocecitas nasales.

"_COMPERMISO"_ Emmett las empujo a todas y trate de ver a donde iba pero Lauren se puso enfrente de mi.

"_CORAZON"_ dijo abrasándome _"lo hiciste maravilloso tenemos que salir para festejar"_ dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba besos el la mejilla_. –esto no podría ser mas incomodo-_ pensé, entonces levante la vista y ahí estaba Bella cruzada de brazos viéndonos, me quite a la empalagosa lagartija que se me pego como pude y corrí a abrasar a Bella.

La abrace fuerte para que se diera cuanta que la resbalosa que me abraso no significo nada.

"_yo también… te quiero"_ dijo sin aliento.

"_te ves increíble"_ dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura sintiendo el calor de su piel, me tlaquearon horrible por quedarme como idiota viéndola en ese mini atuendo, vi que se sonrojo y se veía adorable y mas porque yo le causaba eso _"me encanta cuando te sonrojas y mas si es por mi"_ la jale mas a mi y la bese, sentí como enrollaba sus brazos alrededor se mi cuello y profundizamos mas el beso.

"_ZORRA RESBALOSA" _le grito la oxigenadita a Bella, me separa rápido de ella y me encare a Lauren, jamás permitiría que le dijera nada que no fuera.

"_QUE"_ dije furioso.

"_COMO QUE, QUE"_ jalo de mi brazo y me empujo.

"_tu maldita roba novios aléjate de nosotros CULEBRA RESPALOSA"_ le gritaba Lauren a Bella, me acerque lo mas rápido para frenarla pero su mano impacto con la mejilla de Bella.

"_Lauren, como se te ocurre, eres una infantil, desde cuando somos novios he?, BAJATE DE ESA NUBE A LA QUE TE SUBISTE SOLA"_ tome a Bella del brazo para llevármela no permitiría que se quedara con ESA.

"_Eddy, una animadora y un jugador del equipo son la pareja perfecta" _decía mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me jalaba.

"_déjala Edward, ella tiene razón"_ decía Bella mientras se deshacía de mi agarre.

"_COMO QUE ESTA BIEN, NO PERMITIRE QUE TE HAGA ESTO… BELLA?"_ dije sorprendido, se intimido con Lauren?.

"_VAMOS LAUREN, dale a tu antigua rival un apretón de manos y el será todo tuyo que te parece?"_ decía mientras le estiraba la mano para que la tomara _–¡¡QUE!!-_ no cabía en mi asombro, Lauren me miro con unas sonrisa triunfante y tomo la mano de bella. Pero jamás me imagine lo que hizo esta, Bella jalo fuerte de la mano de Lauren, la tomo por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, me agarre el estomago de solo pensar en el dolor, Lauren callo de rodillas y Bella la tomo por la barbilla aprensándola fuerte.

"_mira mamita, a mi me vuelves a poner una garra encima y te mato, no vuelvas a reclamar algo que no es tuyo y me pertenece a mi OK…fue un placer hablar contigo sabia que entenderías"_ Bella se separo de ella y entrelazo nuestras manos y me jalo lejos de la escena que acababa de hacer.

"wuau… que fue todo eso?" dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

"_una advertencia o no?"_ pregunto muy confiada.

"así que yo soy tuyo he?" dije susurrando en su oreja, eso fue lo que yo escuche en su amenaza.

"_yo… este…yo…"_ empezó a tartamudear, la gire y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

"_si yo soy tuyo tu eres mía"_ susurre contra sus labios y solo ella sonrío.

_**************************_

La próxima semana iríamos al parque de diversiones, pero Bella me dijo que Irian dos amigas y sus novios –_incluyendo a su hermano claro esta-_, la semana paso rápido y no se me olvidaba que esta viernes ere el ultimo día que tenia para que Bella fuera mi novia, la apuesta me valía madres pero no perdería semejante suma de dinero contra ese perdedor, así que en el parque le pediría a Bella que me diera un oportunidad, de que fuéramos mas que amigos.

Me despedí de mi paranoica mamá y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, estacione el coche y corrí a tocar la puerta, Emmett me recibió y me invito a pasar.

"_y la chicas?"_ pregunte ya que no veía a nadie.

"_se están terminando de arreglar"_ dijo muy serio.

"_aah… bueno" _

"_Cullen, que sientes por mi hermana" _me miro fijamente

Trague saliva y tuve que decirle la verdad _"yo… yo creo que la amo"_ dije tartamudeando.

El solo se empezó a reír y me abrazo por los hombros _"si la lastimas te mato y hare que parezca un accidente… créeme" _yo solo me reí nerviosamente. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y pude ver a ¡¿_Jasper?!,_ que veía a Emmett y a mi con cara de sorpresa.

Pude oír como la chicas empezaban a bajar y note como Jasper se tenso al ver quien era Bella, me miro frunciendo el ceño y con duda.

"_nos vamos, creo que estamos todos ya"_ dijo un chica de estatura compleja _–para no decir chaparra-_ y de pelo oscuro _"perdona por no presentarme… hola soy Alice y ella es Rosalie"_ dijo señalando a la rúbea.

"_mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen"_ me presente para corresponder su saludo.

"_yo me ir con Emmett, supongo que Alice se ira con mi hermano y Bella con Edward" _decía Rosalie mientras tomaba a Emmett de un brazo.

"_entonces nos vemos en el parque"_ Alice jalo a Jasper hacia la puerta.

Nos despedimos rápido, nos encontraríamos todos en el parque, le abrí la puerta a Bella para que se subiera al Volvo.

"_HOLA"_ dije haciéndome el ofendido ya que no me saludo.

"_lo siento… hola"_ y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_eso es todo… esto si es un saludo se verdad"_ me acerque mas a ella, al tome de la barbilla y le di un largo beso.

"_que tienes te veo pensativa"_ dije cuando me separe de ella.

"_no es… nada solo estoy confundida…"_ me sonrío y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

-confundida?- por que estará confundida… todo el camino no hable con ella dejaría que tratara de ver por que estaba confundida. Cuando llegamos al parque lo primero que vi son las HORRIBLES montañas rusas, de solo verlas se me hacia un nudo en mi estomago, los demás ya estaban en la puerta, Bella y yo nos reunimos con ellos para ver que haríamos durante la tarde.

"PRIMERO VAMOS A ALKINGDA KA" grito Emmett muy emocionado _-¿?-_. **[N/a: las fotos de las montañas rusas están en mi perfil]**

"_¡SI!… amo las montañas rusas"_ Bella estaba tan entusiasmada como su hermano, trague saliva y necesitaba un escusa par librarme de esa tortura.

"_si… yo los espero es que… acabo de comer"_ dije sonriendo falsamente _–BRAVO EDWARD… QUE BUENA ESCUSA—sarcasmo-._

"_no seas GALLINA, todos nos vamos a subir y nos vas a dejar a mi hermanita sola… VERDAD?"_ dijo Emmett dándome una mirada intimidante y sonriendo amenazadoramente.

"_OK solo por Bella"_ dije nervioso.

"_gracias… no me imaginaba yo sola en el carito" _dijo mientras entrelazaba mis dedos y caminábamos alKingda Ka

Todos estábamos haciendo fila y yo rezaba con que se fuera la luz o se descompusiera con tal de no subir a esa COSA, Bella y Emmett jugaban piedra papel o tijera para ver quien iría en el carro de adelante, y por primera ves roge por que ganara Emmett, pero la MALDITA suerte no estaba de mi lado, Bella daba brinquitos mientras se burlaba de su hermano, mientras el solo fruncía el ceño y pedía revancha. La fila avanzaba rápido y cada que mas nos acercábamos el estomago se me hacia nudo y sentía como si me dieran un golpe en el mismo. Cuando por fin llego nuestro turno Bella me volteo a ver muy emocionada.

"_Al final de la tercera vuelta toman una foto… para que sonrías"_ dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, _-3 VUELTAS ESTA LOCA- ¡¡¡CORRE EDWARD CORRE!!!,¡NO!_ demasiado tarde Bella ya me jalaba asta el primer carrito.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go"_ pude oír gritar a Bella

El maldito carro avanzaba a todo lo que da, cuando estuvimos en lo mas alto le dije a Bella _"SI MUERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMOOO!!"_ grite, grite y grite, pero Bella reía.

En la segunda vuelta no podía creer que todavía tenia aire y volví a gritar, Bella me volteaba a ver y me sonreía muy excitada por la adrenalina, en la ultima vuelta el juego fue mas rápido me agarre fuerte de carrito y cerré los ojos, sentí los labios de Bella en mi mejilla diciéndome que ya había terminado todo.

"_voy por las fotografías de todos_" grito Alice a quien la siguió Rosalie.

"_creo… creo… que voy a…"_ y vomite en un bote de basura que Emmett me empujo al ver la cara que tenia.

"_Bella tráele a tu novio una Coca-Cola y un chocolate"_ oí decir a Emmett, pero cuando pronuncio chocolate volví a devolver.

Me limpie la boca y vi a Emmett que me veía conteniendo una risa.

"_anda ríete nunca me había subido a una"_ cuando dije esto exploto en carcajadas.

"_COMO ES POSIBLE"_ y seguía riendo y riendo… así y RIENDO.

"_como te sientes" _dijo Bella que se sentó a un lado mío y me dio un gran vaso de refresco.

"_mareado… y tu que tal…"_ dije casi sin respiración por haber vomitado tanto.

"_igual… valla si te pusiste mal… con un segunda vuelta se ye quita"_ me dijo riéndose, yo la voltee a ver horrorizado _"no te creas… broma…anda vamos a ver lo demás del parque"_ me tomo de las manos y vi que guardaba aun sobre verde con una _"K"_ roja.

"_y eso que es"_ dije señalando el sobre.

"_am… son la fotos… quieres verlas"_ dijo ahogando una risa.

"_no creo que haya salido tan mal… siempre salgo bien en las fotos"_ dije tomando el sobre.

La primera foto era de Emmett y Rosalie los dos cerraba un ojo y hacían el signo de paz con la mano, la segunda eran Alice y Jasper, los cuales se estaban dando un beso y sonreían, pero la de Bella y la mía me dejo pasmado, yo tenia una cara de susto, tenia cerrados mis ojos y las manos entumidas en el carrito y Bella me daba un beso en la mejilla, levante la foto y se la enseñe a Bella.

"_dime que la vas a quemar"_ dije agitándola

"_ni muerta sabes cuanto pagaran por ella"_ decía riéndose y me la arrebato.

Cada quien se fue con su pareja y me quede solo con Bella, nos fuimos a comer una pizza, moría de hambre después de haber sacado mi desayuno, Bella me convenció de que fuéramos a una maquina de fotos instantáneas, depositamos dinero para 3 series de 4 fotos. Las primeras cinco hicimos puras muecas y en la sexta quise darle a Bella un beso en su mejilla y pareció que ella me leyó la mente pues también se volteo y nos dimos un beso, y seguimos besándonos mientras las fotos seguían tomándose cuando me separe de ella, tenia que decirle que la amaba.

"_Bella… aunque llevemos 3 semanas de conocernos, te amo tanto… dame una oportunidad por favor"_ dije mientras le daba besos en sus labios.

"_claro que si"_ dio sonriendo y me beso, sonreí por que tenia a una chica que me cambio totalmente en 3 semanas, volvio a poner mis pies en la tierra y me di cuenta que mi mundo se movía si la tenia a ella conmigo, la empecé a besar por su cuello ella era una droga para mi, pero me sacaron de mi excitación.

"_AMIGOS…ya salieron sus fotos"_ dijo una vos desesperada, me recargue en el pecho de Bella y los dos reímos, salí tomando a Bella por la mano, mientras ella tomaba las fotos. Los que estaban en la fila de espera nos veían con el seño fruncido imaginándose lo que hacíamos ahí adentro.

Le compre a Bella un algodón de azúcar y nos dispusimos a ver las fotos.

"_esa es tu LENGUA"_ decía Bella riéndose y señalando una de las fotos donde nos besábamos.

"_claro que no es la tuya_" dije riéndome con ella

Todo el resto de la tarde nos subimos a la mayoría de las atracciones _–con acepciones claro-_. Cuando dieron las 9:40 fuimos hacia la entrada a esperar a los demás, al llegar estaban Alice y Jasper y nos pusimos a platicar de nuestro día en el parque.

"_HEY BELLS"_ oí gritar a Emmett, voltee y traía en la mano dos grandes osos de peluche, _"este es para ti y este es de Rose"_ dijo mientras le daba a Bella un oso casi de dos metros.

"gracias hermanote" decía Bella mientras abrasaba al su hermano.

Bella y yo nos despedimos de todos y Emmett le dijo que iría a dejar a Rosalie y la veía en el casa después, todo el camino Bella veía la foto de la montaña y se reía diciendo que la publicaría y que ganaría millones y que por aparecer en ella me daría una parte. Llegamos al la casa y Bella se veía triste.

"_bueno…entonces…nos vemos el lunes"_ decía con vos apagada mientras abría la puerta -_obvio sin despedirse-._

"_no te vas a despedir del hombre te tus dueños"_ dije haciendo carita de borreguito a medio morir. La jale de la mano y la bese, pero ya no podía separarme de ella, la tome de la cintura y la atraje a mi rezago, se sentó en e mis piernas y nos besamos intensamente en una pelea por ver quien era el mejor _–obvio le gane-_ y empecé a besar su cuello, mientra ella entrelazaba sus manos en mi cabello, le quite su chamarra, agradecí que trajera escote, jalo mi cara y nos comenzamos a besa con tanta pasión, metí las manos dentro de su blusa y ella soltó un gemido, que me dio una oleada de placer, sentí como sus manos desabrochaban mis camisa y el tacto de su piel con la mía era maravilloso, levante la blusa de Bella hasta la cintura y sentimos un flash que venia de la ventana, nos separamos bruscamente y me quede congelado, Emmett traía una cámara y una sonrisota.

"_creo que ya me despedí y… ya me voy" _dijo riendo y bajándose la blusa, me dio un beso rápido y saco sus cosas y vi como entraba a sus casa.

De camino a mi casa marque el número de Mike.

"_Edward... que pasa hermano"_ decía Mike sorprendido.

"_la apuesta esta echa en el ultimo día lo logre, quiero mi dinero el lunes"_ dije con tono seco.

"_como sabre que es verdad?" _

"_ya sabes que Emmett no se guarda nada el lunes el te lo demostrara"_

"_eres un maldito embustero con las mujeres"_ dijo riéndose.

"_CALLATE NEWTON"_ grite enojado, ya no era el de antes nunca…NUNCA.

"_que tienes hermano, relájate… o no eres así?" _dijo retándome, esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el baso.

"_NO idota ya no lo soy NUNCA"_ y cerré el celular de golpe, pero recordé a Jasper y tenia que marcarle, necesitaba saber…

"_Edward nunca me dijiste que Isabella era la hermana de Emmett si se enteran esa masa de animal nos matara a los dos y peor aun, si… si ALICE se entera la pierdo"_ Jasper estaba alterado.

"_y como no te diste que era su hermano llevan 3 semanas en la escuela y… eres novio de Alice y ella su mejor amiga… no la conocías"_

"_lo primero soy de proceso lento, en segundo jamás me dieron ganas de conocer a la dichosa AMIGA OK…"_

"_IDIOTA"_

"_hey cuidadito amigo no te metras con…"_ le colgué al niñito _infantil –no te mordiste la lengua-_ oí a mi conciencia… ¡JA! INFANTIL YO?...

**_________________________________________________**

**Se han dado cuenta Edward ya no es un niño creído y mamon… que pensaba Bella, sobre la actitud de el?...**

**Espero le aya gustado, PERDON por no actualizar pronto es que mi papa puso un programa que se llama CONTROL DE PADRES y bloqueo fanfiction (T_T) entonces tengo que buscar un Cyber y con esto de la influenza en México donde DEMONIOS encuentras uno abierto es un milagro… **

**Pero bueno falta muchos capítulos mas, en una historia de amor siempre hay una tragedia… **

**Solo imagínense la cara de Eddy en la montaña rusa jeje*…**

**PD: si no actualizo pronto ya saben por que tratare que sea cada 2 días a lo máximo 1, (un día si un día no) OK… BESOS LOS AMO… (=3)**


	11. Mala como la carne de cerdo

**CAPITULO 10 [MALA **_**COMO LA CARNE DE CERDO A MEDIO COSER**_**]**

**Bella's POV**

"_MALDITO DAME LAS FOTOS… QUE MES LAS DES"_ dije persiguiendo a Emmett quien traía dos pares de fotos.

"_HUU… veamos cuanto me das por una" _decía agitándolas y riéndose.

"_no inventes DAMELA…"_ le grite frenética.

"_deja lo pienso… mmm… NO"_ y se río –_PIENSA BELLA PIENSA- _ya se corrí a la cocina y abrí el congelador y saque la ultima barra de pastelito de chocolate que quedaba, esos eran la droga de Emmett.

"_ES LA ULTIMA DECIDE LA FOTOS O ESTO"_ dije abriéndolo y metiéndolo en mi boca.

"_NOO… TRAMPOSA ERES MALA… MALA… COMO LA CARNE DE CERDO A MEDIO COSER"_ dijo y me entrego las fotos y le di su pastelito.

"_fue un placer hacer negocios contigo"_ dije subiendo las escaleras.

"_a mi también me gusta estafar gente… yo tengo copias recuerdas tienes una impresora"_ dijo riéndose con medio pastelito en la boca.

"_idiota"_ dije y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Woou… las fotos estaban geniales pero nadie podía verlas, se notaba cuanto amor nos dábamos. Las guarde en una cajita blanca y metí también las fotos de la ida al parque.

NOVIOS… esa maldita palabra daba vueltas en mi cabeza, era la novia del engreído al que jure nunca acercarme… las ironías de la vida…pero el cambio cuando lo conocí ere de los que dicen "_HOLA CHIQUITA PRECIOSA BOMBOB_" –en modo naco-. Y ahora es respetuoso, caballeroso, si un poco vanidoso… pero es diferente… nada… ni nadie cambia así de rápido o si?... que va_….-el amor Sega-._

Me dormí y tuve sueños con mi príncipe ¡¿verde?!... me desperté bruscamente, mi celular sonaba a todo lo que da…

"_hola"_ dije adormecida.

"_Bella dile a tu hermano que el domingo los invito a comer, dile que lleve a Rosalie, Jasper traerá a Alice…OK"_ decía muy entusiasmado.

"_que hora es?"_ pregunte aun adormilada.

"_las cinco… pasa algo"_ las cinco.

"_aja… nos vemos el domingo odios"_ colgué y me volví a dormir.

************************

El sábado paso lento… lento… a si LENTO… me la pase extrañando a Edward… lo extrañaba tanto… se que parecía infantil.

Emmett para entretenernos compro comida, botana, dulces, y todo lo que conocemos como porquería, nos pusimos a ver películas y recordé que a Emmett le hacían llorar las películas de Disney, así que puse la de Dumbo y el se quejaba que ya estábamos grandes para eso, pero lo ignore, en la parte de la película donde se llevan a su mamá Emmett estaba llorando podía ver sus lagrimas y no pude mas reí y reí.

"_que… te da… risa… pobre… animalito_" dijo sollozando.

"_o no es nada"_ dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

Le comente a Emmett _–cuando se relajo-_ que mañana Edward nos invito a comer y que llevara Rosalie ya que Jasper llevaría a Alice y estaríamos todos juntos, el se quedo callado pero luego acepto.

Me alegre tanto cuando dieron las diez y me fui a dormir muy entusiasmada, me levante temprano, me dispuse a hacer la casa y me alegro de que Emmett comprara un reproductor que tenía bocinas por todos los rincones de la casa. Puse mi canción favorita y comencé a bailar.

Oh, kiss me

Lick your cigarette, then kiss me

Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

Meet me where your mind won't kiss me

Lick your eyes and mine and then hit me

Hit me with your eyes so sweetly

Oh, you know you know you know that yes I love

I mean I'd love to get to know you

Do you never wonder?

No, no no no

Pase por el cuarto de Emmett y no estaba, lo mas raro es que estaba limpio y me imagine que Rose ya había llegado, tome la escoba y baja a la sala bailando muy feliz.

You girls never know

Oh no, you girls'll never know

No you girls never know

How you make a boy feel

You girls never know

Oh no, you girls'll never know

No you girls never know

How you make a boy feel

How you make a boy

Escuche murmullos pero creí que eran de la canción, comencé a limpiar la sala y cantaba con el ritmo de la canción, empecé a dar vueltas creo que no limpiaba solo jugaba con la escoba.

Oh, kiss me

Lick your cigarette, then kiss me

Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

Meet me where your eye won't lick me

Lick your mind and mine so briefly

Oh you know, you know you're so sweetly

Oh you know, you know that I know that I love you

I mean I, I mean I need to love

Do you never wonder?

No, no no no

Tome la escoba como tubo y comencé a bailar, y escuche otra ves eso murmullos pero que tenia mi canción, que va… eso no me impidió seguir.

You girls never know

Oh no, you girls'll never know

No you girls never know

How you make a boy feel

You girls never know

Oh no, you girls'll never know

No you girls never know

How you make a boy feel

How you make a boy feel

How you make a boy

Tome escoba como micrófono e hice movimientos dramáticos con el ritmo que llevaba la canción.

Sometimes I say stupid things

That I think

Well, I mean I

Sometimes I think the stupidest things

Because I never wonder

Oh how the girl feels

Oh how the girl feels

No you boys never care

Oh no you boys'll never care

No you boys never care

How the girl feels

No you boys never care

You dirty boys'll never care

No you boys never care

How the girl feels

Oh how the girl feels

Oh how the girl feels

Cuando termino la canción me arrodille en el suelo, me levante y me dispuse a ir a la cocina pero me congele a medio camino no podía creer los que estaban parados enfrente de mi y con una CAMARA.

"HOLA BELLA" dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

"Rose, Alice, Jasper… HEMMETT…!!!!" grite el ultimo nombre sabia que el tenia la culpa el tenia la cámara.

"Bella… hermanita serás famosa" dijo riéndose.

"TE MATARE" dije amenazándolo.

"INTENTALO" me reto, me puse a corretearlo pero el solo se reía y cuando le iba a quitar la cámara el se la lanzaba a Jasper, el a Rose y Rose a Alice, jugaban gato comigo.

Me rendí no podía, así que ellos eran los murmullos, debí saberlo, Emmett sabe que todos los domingos bailo cuando recojo, _"supongo que se quedan a desayunar?"_ pregunte y todos asintieron, suspire y entre a la cocina.

Si cocinaba kilos de comida para Emmett, ahora tenia que hacer para un batallón, pero no esto no se queda así, le daré a Emmett un gran baso de jugo y me pondré a un lado de el, los demás estarán frente a el, contare las peores babosadas y… o dulce venganza.

Termine preparando 3 jarras de jugo, tres platos de hot-cakes, un paquete de tocino, medio paquete de huevos, lo puse todo en charolas y las lleve al comedor, que ya estaba arreglado. Me las ingenie para que todos quedaran enfrente de Emmett. Le serví a mi hermanito un gran vaso y daría paso a mi plan

"_Por que venden tabaco en las gasolineras, si esta prohibido fumar?"_ Dije mientras mordía un pan, y note como Emmett sofocaba una risa, Emmett tomo un largo sorbo de su jugo, ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD.

"_¿Has oído el caso de esa mujer que se libro de 100 kilos de grasa inútil en una sola noche?"_ dije mientras me alejaba un poco de Emmett, el me volteo a ver con la boca llena de jugo y negó con la cabeza.

_"No, ¿cómo lo hizo?"_ pregunto Jasper muy sorprendido, cuando Emmett volteo le conteste.

_"Se divorcio" _dije riéndome, Emmett escupió y se empezó a reír conmigo, voltee a ver a todos quienes me veían con el seño fruncido y toda la cara escurriendo de jugo.

"_ISABELLA" _gritaron los cuatro y me reí mas.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Espero les ya gustado ya saben que deben escuchar la canción para agarrarle sabor XD (es la de NO YOU GIRLS) XD**

**Espero sus REVIEWS… **

**Besos**

**Acepto sus amenazas, ideas, apoyos, y lo que se les ocurra…**

**Estos capis no se veran mucho los Emmett´s POV pero cuando pase lo peor… juaajaja… seran puros Emmett´s y Alice´s POV… y uno que otro Edward´s POV,,,,**


	12. quien se olvida de navidad? tu?

**CAPITULO 11**

**Edward's POV [quien se olvida de navidad?... tu?]**

Estaba muy contento, por que mi novia y mis…"amigos" vendrán a comer, les comente a mis padres y aceptaron muy gustosos, toda la tarde no me saque de encima a mi mamá siempre preguntando por Bella, como es?... cuales son sus gustos?... BLA, BLA, BLA…una típica madre acosadora, cuando por fin llego la tarde estaba muy nervioso solo pensaba que no llegarían que me plantarían… uno cuando esta nervioso jamás piensa positivo, pude respirar cuando oí el timbre sonar, trate de no verme desesperado y abrí la peta con una gran sonrisa, Bella tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara pero todos los demás venían muy serios.

"_por que tan serios"_ pregunte mirando a Bella y luego a los demás.

"_mmm…"_ contestaron todos en unísono mientras veían a Bella quien sonreía aun mas.

"_a lo siento pasen están en su casa…" _dije mientras los invitaba a pasar.

"_tu debes de ser Bella, mi hijo no deja de hablar de ti"_ decía mi mamá mientras la saludaba.

"_mucho gusto señora"_ dijo Bella con el mismo entusiasmo.

"_ho por favor llámame Esme y este es mi esposo Carlisle"_ dijo mencionando a mi padre.

"_que tal si me ayudan a terminar la parrillada"_ dijo Carlisle muy contento.

"_CLARO"_ dijeron Emmett y Jasper.

"_y ustedes me ayudan a terminar de arreglar el jardín"_ decía Esme a las chicas quienes accedieron de buen gusto, mientras caminábamos hacia el jardín jale a Bella de la mano.

"_te extrañe"_ dije cerca de sus labios.

"_y yo a ti"_ me abrazo por la cintura y me beso.

"_por que todos estaban serios… algo me dice que tu tuviste la culpa"_ dije besando su nariz y riendo.

"_bueno pues digamos… que hoy por la mañana limpiaba la casa y puse música y bailaba felizmente y descubrí que me estaban grabando y decido vengarme… todos se quedaron a desayunar y… pues a mi hermano le di n gran vaso de jugo… y conté chistes y ya sabrás lo que paso…"_ dijo mientras se reía.

"_que mala eres"_ dije entrelazando sus dedos y llevándola al jardín donde ya estaban todos.

Emmett a pesar de lo grande y amenazador que se ve, era muy simpático, y Bella tenia razón se reía de cualquier tontería, y era divertido ver como Rosalie se peleaba con el para que se callara, las chicas incluyendo a mi mamá se la pasaron hablando de ropa moda y lo típico… CHISMES, yo en cambio con los chicos terminando de comer fuimos a jugar un rato a la sala con el _playstation 3, _la tarde se fue volando y cuando menos lo creía ya se iban todos.

El lunes tuve razón de que Emmett daría a conocer de que Bella y yo andamos, llegando a la practica del equipo muy discreto me dijo.

"_no por que seas mi cuñado te la dejare fácil_"

Lo bueno fue que Mike escucho y derrotado me extendió los 100 dólares mientras me burlaba por lo tonto que fue.

*******************************************

**********************************

***********************

Tenía ya tres meses de estar con Bella y faltaban 5 días para navidad, mis padres invitaron a Bella y a Emmett a celebrar con nosotros y aceptaron con gusto, al igual que Jasper y Rose, Alice estaba en duda y sinceramente la note rara desde hace un mes pero no quería preguntarle a Bella, no quería ser un chismoso.

Eran como las 10 de la mañana y estaba tirado en el sillón viendo la TV. Cuando tocaron a la puerta con mucha insistencia, me pare con una gran flojera y abrí la puerta.

"_Jasper que haces a qui?"_ pregunte mientras me rascaba mi cabeza.

"_Edward… lo de la apuesta tu sabes que no te he pagado pero quería ver si puede ser luego… tengo mucha urgencia de dinero y…"_

"_a eso viniste… solo a eso… sabes que olvida eso ya no me debes nada dejemos esa apuesta cancelada entre los dos te parece bien"_ dije de forma atropellada.

"_hablas enserio y lo de Mike?"_ me pregunto dudoso.

"_a ese idiota le quería sacar dinero nada mas, tu y Emmett son mis hermanos"_

"_gracias amigo… me voy tengo prisa y vengo con Rose" _

"_por que todos tienen prisa hoy?"_ que tanto tenían que hacer hoy todos?.

"_Edward… es navidad REGALOS… ahora tengo MAS amigos y necesito MAS regalos… quien se olvida de navidad?… tu?... "_dijo sorprendido y riéndose _" que no darás regalos en navidad?..."_

"_nunca los e dado… a quien?... todas las malditas navidades me la pasaba tomando solo… en mi cuarto… en la sala… en el baño… en…"_

"_osean no has tenido una navidad original?" _me interrumpió bruscamente.

"_no"_ dijo de modo cortante.

"_y no le darás NADA a Bella? " _dijo arqueando una ceja.

"_espera que dijiste"_ dije mientras me desatolondraba.

"_Emmett me dijo que estaría con Bella todo el DIA comprando regalos… para todos… Rose y yo iremos ahorita …y…"._

"_sabes que me voy contigo"_ dije mientras buscaba mi cartera _"no mejor me voy solo"_ dije buscando mi llaves.

"_como es posible que se te olvidara navidad y eso que yo soy el tonto"_ dijo burlándose de mi.

"_oye tu sabes por que Alice esta muy rara es que me da pena preguntarle a Bella" _dije mientras cerraba la casa.

"_tiene muchos problemas con sus padres o eso me a dicho"_ dijo con voz triste.

"_y tu… como van con tus padres vendrán?"_ los padres de Jasper y Rose viajaban y casi nunca los veían tenían todo el departamento para ellos solos.

"_no… dijeron que estarían en Japón"_ dijo con vos desalentadora.

"_lo bueno es que lo pasaran entre amigos… me saludas a Rose"_ dije mientras me iba hacia mi coche.

"_nos vemos el sábado para la cena…"_ me grito Jasper.

Busque dentro del coche como loco mi agenda, la encontré abajo del asiento y yo la daba por perdida, saque una hoja y apunte los nombres con sus gustos.

_Esme- todo le gusta_

_Bella- lo que sea_

_Rose- Praga, Tous _

_Alice- Carolina Herrera, Chanel_

_Carlisle­- Hugo Boss_

_Emmett- NIKE_

_Jasper- Adidas _

Guarde la hoja en mi pantalón y fui directo al centro comercial, por que me daba cuenta tan tarde, nunca tuve una fiesta de navidad, donde no estuviera ebrio, quejándome de la vida, de la familia de todo.

"_maldita suerte"_ murmure cuando entre al centro comercial, todo estaba lleno gente tonta_ –como yo- _haciendo compras de ultimo momento, por suerte encontré un lugar no muy cerca que digamos pero lo encontré, me dispuse a ir primero por las cosas de mía amigos y luego la des las chicas.

Pase a_ Hugo Boss, NIKE, Adidas,_ todo lo necesario para mis amigos y mi padres apenas de esas tiendas Salí con 6 bolsas, ahora tenia que pensar como mujer, Rosalie amaba las bolsas y los zapatos, Bella era fácil cualquier cosa la aria feliz era muy simple y hermosa era todo… pero volviendo a las compras, Alice amaba los perfumes y las botas de marca, mi mama amaba la joyería, fui pasando por mas de 5 tiendas diferentes para los regalos de las chicas, me daba pena entrar ya que la mayoría eran mujeres y se me quedaban viendo fijamente, algo realmente incomodo, _Praga, Tous, Carolina Herrera, Chanel_ y no se cuantas mas recorrí, al final tenia 12 o 14 bolsas en las manos, cuando estaba por salir vi un dije… ese estaba echo para mi Bella… sin pensar entre y lo compre.

Me dolería ver mis cuentas _–pero valió la pena-._

Llegue a las 4 de la tarde 5 horas en el maldito centro comercial, deje todas las cajas en el gran árbol que pusieron a inicios del mes, pero cuando lo vi estaba… tenia mas regalos, un gran paquete azul me llamo la atención, me asegure de que nadie viera y ley la etiqueta.

_De: Bella_

_Para: Edward con mucho amor._

Trate de agarrar el paquete, pero unas finas manos me taparon los ojos.

"_no seas tramposo" _oí la dulce vos de Bella.

"_ahh… se buena dame una pista"_ dije mientras la jalaba al sillón estaba exhausto.

"_NOP… tienes algo te veo… cansado_" dijo mientras ponía una almohada en sus piernas para que me recostara.

"_tuve que pensar como mujer_" dije acomodándome.

Bella me besaba la frente, mi nariz mis labios, me drogaba con todo eso, pero sonó su celular y me dejo abandonado.

"_hola Alice que pasa" decía Bella "Alice relájate… NO VALLAS A HACER NADA TONTO… TE VEO EN MI CASA EN DIES MINUTOS… RESPIRA TODO SALDRA BIEN… ALICE!!!... CALMATE POR FAVOR… TE VEO EN LA CASA ADIOS"_ Bella sonaba muy angustiada Alice será que se peleo con sus padres.

"_me tengo que ir perdóname_" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"_será por lo de sus padres?" _pregunte preocupado.

"_Tal vez_" dijo muy triste _"nos vemos"_ me dio un beso rápido y salio de la casa.

Me quede pensando que podría tener Alice para estar tan exaltada… solo esperaba que estuviera bien… estos meses todos nos habíamos echo mas unidos, por raro que parezca, todos teníamos llaves de nuestras casas y departamentos, confiábamos tanto, me sumí en mis pensamientos y me quede dormido.

**perdon, si no actualizo pronto... ya entramos a clases, solo tengo libres las trades y aparte tengo que librar una materia, para mi sertificado... necesito pasar a prepa (T_T)... prometo hacer todo lo posible para no dejar abandonado mi FIC (como muchos ¬¬#) ... comprendanme siii...!! los quiero... jeje en vacasiones hare otro fic que ya tengo en mente... pero terminare primero estos... mi fic se llamara A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD... (ya tengo el primer capi =D) pero lo suvite hasta tener 12 o 15 capis XP jeje**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

**Alice's POV [****no dejes que me lleven BELLA!...!!****]**

Estos meses he tenido muchos problemas con mis padres, siempre me meten en todo, ayer me dijeron que tenían que hablar seriamente conmigo y no me podía imaginar que era, ellos siempre salían con cualquier cosa, yo ya tenia los regalos para estas cenas pasaría la mitad con mi familia y la otra con mis amigos.

Cuando llegue a la casa se me hizo raro que mis padres estuvieran eran las 4:00 y ellos acostumbran llegar a las 9:00 o 10:00, deje mis cosas y los salude.

"_hola y ese milagro"_

"_siéntate Alice tenemos que hablar"_ mi padre sonaba muy serio y toda mi alegría se fue.

"_pasa algo"_ dije mientras me sentaba.

"_Alice tu padre y yo… tenemos una oferta de trabajo…"_

"_eso es maravilloso" _conteste contenta.

"_no… Alice me refiero a que nos mudaremos…" _mi mamá hablaba con mucha seriedad.

"_pe… pero… a donde"_ nada en mi mente encajaba.

"_nos iremos en dos días a Europa para que arregles todo hija" _contesto mi padre mientras se sentaba junto a mi madre.

"_NO… NO…NO"_ me pare del sillón gritando.

"_hija relájate… te encantara Europa"_ dijo la cínica de mi madre.

"_que les pasa a ustedes dos… no me puedo ir… NO… YO SI TENGO AMIGOS QUE ME APOYEN"_ sentí como empezaban a salir lagrimas de mis ojos y me las limpie rápido por lo orgullosa que era.

"_harás nuevos amigos hija"_ mi padre trato de calmarme pero lo empeoro.

"_si CALRO NUEVOS… AUSTEDES NI LES IMPORTO… NUNCA LOS VEO… NADA… SE OLVIDAN DE MI… Y ME QUIEREN LLEVAR A UN PAIS QUE NO CONOSCO…_" les grite frenética.

"_ahí estaremos mas juntos hija compréndenos" _dijo mi madre.

"_JA… CLARO QUE AREMOS VER TV. Y COMER CHATARRA…" _dije sarcástica.

"_ALICE…" _

"_Y si encuentro donde vivir a qui… ustedes no me NECECITAN… ya casi tengo 18 solo unos meses… pudo estar sola"_ era mi ultima oportunidad.

"_Alice la casa ya esta vendida…y no podemos dejarte sola aun no" _dijo mi madre.

"_Bella…" _fuel lo primero que se me ocurrió _"Bella vive sola con su hermano puedo vivir con ella… la casa es muy grande y puedo ayudarla con los gastos" _era verdad la casa era enorme y solo Vivian ellos dos.

"_hija… comprendo que no quieras ir pero tu madre y yo ya lo decidimos"_

"_por favor… dejen que me quede" _dije llorando le estaba rogando.

"_hija… tendrías que hablar con ella…"_

"_hablare con ella… Bella me dejara quedarme"_ dije mientras sollozaba y me dirigía a la puerta.

"_aun así tenemos que pensarlo"_ dijeron volteándome a ver.

"_USTEDES SON INCLREIBLES" _dije con despecho en la voz, Salí azotando la puerta.

Corrí escaleras abajo y subí a mi coche, solo podía hablar con una persona, y esa era mi mejor amiga, necesitaba a Bella, así que decidí hablarle.

"_hola Alice que pasa" _contesto bella muy alegre.

"_Bells tienes que ayudarme… mis padres se VOLVIERON LOCOS… no dejes que me lleven BELLA!...!!"_ dije desesperada y llorando.

"_Alice relájate… NO VALLAS A HACER NADA TONTO… TE VEO EN MI CASA EN DIES MINUTOS… RESPIRA TODO SALDRA BIEN…" _Bella trataba de tranquilizarme.

"_peroBellanomequieroirNOquieroiraEuropa..." _dije muy rápido

"_ALICE!!!... CALMATE POR FAVOR… TE VEO EN LA CASA ADIOS"_

Acelere a todo lo que pude y me dirigí a la casa de Bella no me quedaba tan lejos, para mi se me hizo eterno llegar, deje el coche y note que aun no llegaba, camine muy lento y me senté en la entrada, apreté mi cara contra mis piernas, no dejaba de imaginarme que seria de mi sin todos mis amigos, estando lejos y SOLA… sin nadie, de solo pensar comencé a llorar y podía ver las lagrimas que caían al suelo… oí una camioneta estacionarse y vi correr a Bella hacía mi.

"_Alice que tienes"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"_ho Bells… necesito tu ayuda"_ dije mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"_Alice relájate… que tienes… fue por tus padres?" _

"_si"_ dije y se me quebró la voz.

"_Alice que ocurrió por que te pusiste así… se que tienes problemas con ellos pero JAMAS te he visto así"_ dijo mientras sostenía mi cara.

"_Bella quieren que me mude con ellos a Europa en 2 días… y no quiero"_ dije mientas derramaba mis lagrimas en sus manos.

"_Alice… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo… abra algo que hacer ya veras…"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

"_Bella si yo te pidiera que me dejaras vivir contigo me dejarías" _pregunte limpiándome mis lagrimas.

"_Alice…"_

"_yo te ayudare en los gastos lo prometo no te darás cuenta de que estoy ahí… Hare todo… POR FAVOR…" _

"_¡¡ALICE!!" _me agito fuerte por mis _hombros "claro que te dejaría vivir eres mi mejor amiga y si Con eso te puedes quedar… pues eres bienvenida" _abrace muy fuerte a Bella, estaba tan Feliz…

"_ALICE… no res…piro… enserio… me matas"_ dije Bella sin aliento.

"_lo siento" _dije soltándola.

"_anda ven tomemos algo para que te sientas mejor… un jugo"_ dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar.

"_NOO"_ recordé la mañana del desayuno y ya no confiaba en nada que tuviera la palabra JUGO.

"_Alice… no seas tonta" _Bella se empezó a reír y abrió la puerta.

Vi a Rose en las escaleras abrochándose la camisa y a Emmett quien venia bajando, los mire sorprendida todo el tiempo que estuve afuera… ellos hicieron… el… mmmmmm… mi mente se blanqueo.

"_así am HOLA"_ saludo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

"ejem… Emmett" dijo Bella señalando su pantalón, traía todo el cierre abajo.

"_este… este… no vean"_ dijo y se volteo, yo solo me reí bajito.

"_y cuanto llevan aquí… digo… que milagro…. Pasa algo_" dijo Rose muy nerviosa en lo que se acomodaba la ropa.

"_una novela la verdad"_ dijo Bella riéndose.

Les contamos todo lo que paso, Emmett se puso muy contento de que me quedara a vivir con ellos, Bella y Emmett hablaron con mis padres al día siguiente y tras dos largas horas de platica mis padres aceptaron con la condición de que cada 2 meses fuera a visitarlos, al principio no me agrado la idea pero era necesidad y acepte.

Hoy era el gran día de la fiesta y Bella me pidió que la ayudara con una sorpresa para Edward su plan me pareció GENIAL, pero eran un poco… atrevido si se podía decir… donde encontraría una caja de ese tamaño?… de donde sacaría el… quien sabe tengo tres horas… esta misma tarde tengo que tener todo listo y estar arreglándome a las 4:00… todo saldrá bien…

_-hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien… puedo respirar tranquila-_

_**_______________________________________________**_

**REGALOS… en el próximo fic será Edward POV see!!...**

**Cual será la sorpresa de Bella… seguro ya se la imaginaron NO?**

**El prox capi solo tendré las imágenes de los regalos de Edward, fue el que mas sufrió consiguiéndolos (y yo buscándolos) XD…**

**Jaja* gracias por seguir leyendo son geniales todos (TuT) **

**Alice se muda wiii…!!**

**Cambiando de fic… **

**Mi Edward se muere y sinceramente no se que hacer… tengo una ideita que flota… Bella podría tomar venganza por su mano… no se… HELP!!!!... me ayudan… enserio… GRACIAS X3….**


	14. fresa, fresa pero no para tu mermelada

**CAPITULO 13**

**Edward's POV [FRESA, FRESA PERO NO PARA TU MERMELADA…]**

Por fin pinché fiesta de mierda, pero bueno tengo a la mejor novia conmigo, eran las 8:00 y todo estaba listo, comida, bebidas, botana, y por supuesto los regalos, mis padres se estaban arreglando, y apobreche, le di mi regalo a mi padre, un traje de Hugo Boss de su nueva temporada, me alegre tanto de ver su reacción, me dio un fuerte abrazo y lo deje para que se terminara de arreglar.

Fui a mi habitación mi trajere era sencillo, pantalón, saco y corbata negras y una camisa blanca, cuando escuche el timbre baje corriendo y abrí muy contento, eran Rose y Jasper, los salude y los invite a pasar, Rose llevaba un vestido rojo, que le quedaba muy bien todo el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y la hacia verse hermosa, Jasper venia con unos pantalones negros y un saco gris, una camisa blanca con una corbata gris y debo decir que se veía muy bien.

Pasaron como 15 minutos y volvieron a llamar a la puerta y estaba ves sabia quienes eran _–después de lo que me contaron de Alice y su nueva vida-_ Alice llevaba un vestido creo morado _–no se de colores-_ con un gran escote y con terminación en la rodilla, Emmett no venia muy diferente a mi, solo por la camisa que era gris y un moño en lugar de corbata, pero la que me robo el aliento ere mi Bella, traía un vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con ella, era de telas vaporosas y pegado a sus curvas.

La tome por la cintura y la bese, todos estábamos platicando, en lo que mis padres bajaban, para empezar a cenar, después de que Emmett nos contara chistes oí las risas de mis padres quienes venían bajando las escaleras, a Carlisle le quedaba bien el traje, mi mamá llevaba un vestido dorado que le sentaba muy bien.

"_que les parece si todos pasamos al comedor"_ dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa de vernos a todos.

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al comedor, la cena que preparo Esme, estuvo deliciosa todos quedamos satisfechos, pero no entendía como a Emmett le cabía mucho mas.

"_es hora de los REGALOS" _oí chillar a Alice quien se paro de la mesa jalando a Jasper con ella, todos nos reímos por su entusiasmo, nos alegraba que estuviera así y no triste por su… incidente.

"_yo quiero dar primero"_ grito Alice tomando las cajas a su alrededor.

Después de que Alice dio sus regalos, siguió Rose, luego Esme junto con mi padre, siguieron los chicos, primero Emmett y luego Jasper, Bella quiso reservarse para el final, así que me tocaba a mi, por todo lo que recibieron tenia miedo de que lo que yo les iba a dar no fuera suficiente, respire profundo y fui entregando a cada uno lo que correspondía.

**Alice's POV **

Adoraba navidad y mas porque estaba con mis mejores amigos, pero yo ansiaba los regalos de Edward quería ver si era verdad y no fingía una amistad, aunque fuera uno de mis amigos aun así me daba mala espina, por que cuando lo conocí pues no era que digamos el REY DE LOS AMIGOS, así que cuando me nombro esperaba una cajita pero ¡¡NOOO!! Eran tres si TRES grandes CAJAS. Me emocione mucho y despedace el papel como niña pequeña, y pude escuchar como se reían, voltee a verlos a todos y les saque la lengua, cuando tuve mis regalos casi me muero de ver que eran… unas… unas….

"_¡¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!!" _grite abrazando mis regalos

"_MIREN"_ grite enseñando las nuevas zapatillas Chanel Escarpin con la punta abierta sobre plataforma_, "ESPEREN HAY MAS" _seguí gritando mientras saca lo demás _"POR DIOS ES EL NUEVO PERFUME DE CALORINA HERRERA Y MIRE ESTE ABRIGO TAMBIEN CAROLINA HERRERA" _di saltos en el aire y me lance sobre Edward.

"_GRACIAS… GRACIAS… ESTO DEBIO COSTARTE UNA FORTUNA" _dije abrazándolo muy fuerte.

"_todo por una amiga"_ dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

"_mira BELLA"_ dije acercándome a ella.

"_eres una interesada"_ dije riéndose y dándome un abrazo.

"_SHHH… es navidad todos somos así" _dije dándole un golpe en la espalda.

_-waaaaa…. Esta es la mejor navidad de todas-_

**Rosalie's POV **

Estaba muy feliz con mis regalos, y me moría por ver los de Edward _–claro que no soy interesada…NO como creen… soy mujer-._ Pero bueno, Edward me entrego DOS enormes bolsas, y debo decir que ambas estaban pesadas y cuando digo pesadas ES PESADAS, abrí la primera y venían dos cajas de…. ZAPATOS Y ERAN PRADA, eran HERMOSOS, no podía decir nada ni podía dejar de verlos, debieron costar una millonada, eran de las nuevas temporadas, no me quería imaginar su estado de cuenta.

"_te gustaron"_ pregunto Edward con vos un poco desilusionada, pero no le hice caso abrí la segunda bolsa aun mas desesperada, y casi me desmayo eran como 5 bolsos y todos de TOUS Y ORIGINALES.

"_te pasaste muchas gracias"_ dije dándole un beso en cada mejilla

"_me alegro que te gustaran_" dijo con la misma emoción.

"_GUSTARME ME ENCANTARON"_ dije mientras me quitaba mis zapatos y me probaba los nuevos.

**Jasper's POV **

Wou debo decir que los regalos de las chicas estaban de poca, no me imaginaba cuanto se llevo en ellos, pero me sorprendí mas cuando me entrego dos cajas y una bolsa, lo vote a ver, diciendo _–TODO ESTO ES MIO?-_ y si era mío, me senté mientras sacaba lo de las cajas.

"_POR DIOS… HERMANO TE PASAS"_ dije sacando 2 pares de zapatos Adidas de colección y uno venia con gorra.

"_NO MAMES… TAMBIEN ESTA?" _dije aun mas sorprendido eran una chamarra azul igual ADIDAS _"no tenias que gastar tanto en mi"_ dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"_eren uno de mis…1…2…3… jaja….mejores amigos te conozco desde pequeño"_ dije burlándose.

_-jamás se compararía a nadie con el-_

**Emmett's POV**

Los regalos de Jasper eran GENIALES al igual que los de las chicas y me moría de ansias por saber que me daría a mí… Ho Vamos!!... si a todos les dio cosas de marca y todo eso… por que a mi no?... así que puse una cara disimulando, hasta que me entendió tres bolsas… VIVA YO!!!... _–prácticamente se las arrebate- discreto… claro…._

"VANS?" dije sacando 2 chamarras de color negro.

"_te gustaban no?"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_CLARO MEN….NO PIENZEN MAL EH… PERO AMO ESA MARCA"_ dije abrazando las chamarras y oí como se empezaban a reír.

"_eh…eh… CALLENCE SE MUEREN DE ENVIDIA"_ dije mirándolos con una cara de niña fresa y eso ocasiono más risas.

"_NO INVETES… TAMBIEN ESTOS?"_ dije sacando unos vans negros, que decían edición limitada.

Abrace fuerte a Edward hasta levantarlo del suelo y dar vueltas, sentí un flash que me segaba.

"_ME LA DEVES"_ dijo mi hermanita sosteniendo la misma cámara, con la que tome sus humillantes momentos.

"_pinché Bella"_ dije soltando a Edward de jalon y lanzándome sobre Bella, deje mis regalos y comencé a perseguirla por toda la casa.

**Bella's POV **

"_te atrape… escurridiza"_ dijo mi hermanito levantándome en uno se sus hombros _"devuelta a la sala"_ dijo mientras me llevaba en sus hombros de la cocina a la sala.

"_idiota… bájame monstruo…"_ dije riendo y golpeando _–inútilmente su espalda-._

"_monstruo pero hermoso"_ dijo en tono fresa.

"_vanidoso... creo ya llegamos bájame… Emmett si no me bajas… ME VOY A ENOJAR COMO UN OSO QUE LLEVA SIN COMER 2 SEMANAS"_ dije en tono amenazante y sentí como caía en un sillón, por la caída tenia todo el pelo en la cara y el vestido todo alborotado y subido hasta las rodillas, me quite el cabello de la cara haciendo pucheros y vi como Rose tomaba una foto.

"_son para el albun"_ dijo mientras todos reían.

"_ja-ja-ja me ahogo en un mar de carcajadas"_ dije sarcásticamente.

"_amor ya que este… mono que se hace llamar mi hermano mas querido del alma"_ dije barriendo a Emmett con la mirada _"te daré yo mis regalos"._

"_así… pues pinta un bosque y pierde"_ dijo Emmett con su tonito fresa.

"_así pues toma una goma y bórrate" _dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura, no me resistía seguirle la corriente.

"_pues agarra un mapa y UBICATE"_ dijo cruzando los brazos.

"_así pues…compárate un cochinito y ahórrate tus comentarios"_

"_así pues… me tapo un ojo me tapo el…"_

"_Emmett deja de ser infantil… con la infantil"_ dijo Rose tapándole la boca a Emmett y riéndose, todos estaban que se morían de risa hasta los padres de Edward y Emmett y yo no aguantamos y también nos reímos.

"_bueno mamá… ya ves por que amo a esta familia" _dijo Edward riéndose _"espero no sea poco lo que te doy es por todas estas navidades"_ dijo entrándole a Esme un collar de DIAMANTES, TODOS nos quedamos con los ojos CUADRADOS, al igual que Esme quien tomaba el collar en sus manos y abrazaba a su hijo con mucho amor.

"_no… hijo no era necesario"_ dijo Esme besando su frente.

"_te quiero mamá_" dijo riéndose.

"_mi Bella también tengo algo para"_ ti dijo mientras me extendía una bolsita con el gran nombre TIFFANY, me quede sin aliento sabia que esa tienda era… wou… enserio… WOU… abrí la pequilla cajita _–si eran mas… eran tres-_, era una hermosa llave que tenia una escritura en la caja 18K…

"_esa es la llave de mi corazón"_ dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y se oyó un ¡¡haaaa!! En toda la sala, me sonroje hasta la medula y lo bese tiernamente, Edward coloco la llave en mi cuello y me dijo que siguiera viendo.

La segunda cajita al igual que la tercera tenían un anillo con el grabado _I LOVE YOU_ y la pulsera decía Edward y Bella por siempre, abrace muy fuerte a Edward y le dije cuanto lo amaba, pero el no sabia el gran regalo que le esperaba, solo contaba con que Alice encontrara y arreglara lo que le pedí.

**Edward's POV**

Estaba tan contento, jama sabia sentido esta alegría por estar con los que mas quería, después de dar todos los regalos, mis padres salieron con una noticia que no esperaba… UN HERMANITO… no, no se crean… se iban de viaje a los cabos una semana, su avión salía a las 3:00 de la madrugada –_que hueva-._ Así que se despidieron dijeron que ya tenían todo las maletas en el auto, nos dijeron un rápido adiós y se fueron.

Bella me pidió que la acompañara al jardín no se para que, pero lo que ella dice se hace, así que la acompañe y no dejaba de hablarme de lo lindo de las estrellas, y creo que le puse mas atención a los coqueteos constantes que hacia, si eso asía, pasaron como 15 minutos y decidimos meternos, Bella dijo que tenia que ir al baño y se desapareció de mi vista.

Fui a la sala con los demás y Bella no aparecía, eso era raro ya sabia que las mujeres se tardan pero… no tanto? Pasaron 20 minutos y Rose y Emmett?... tenían que irse a "descansar" me despedí de ellos.

"_HEY ALICE… SUBETE AL TITANIC Y UNDETE!!!"_ dije Emmett muriéndose de risa.

"_BUSCA TUS ACUARELAS Y PINTA TU MUNDO WEY… CHE FRESA"_ dijo Alice sacando su lengua.

"_FRESA, FRESA, PERO NO PARA TU MERMELADA"_ dijo Emmett mientras Rose lo sacaba de la casa.

Alice gruño y jalo a Jasper _"Eddy, ya nos vamos Emmett nos dejo la casa… así que nos vemos pronto"_ dijo riéndose y tomando a Jasper de su corbata.

"_ALICE y Bella… donde esta?"_ pregunte un poco desilusionado.

"_ella se fue hace diez minutos se sentía mal, dijo que lamenta no despedirse"_ dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para luego cerrarla.

"_gracias_" dije en un susurro débil y triste, voltee a ver todo y la casa estaba SOLA.

"SOLO… SOLO" dije subiendo las escaleras y apagando las luces.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación respire profundo, y abrí la puerta, me quede atónito al ver toda la habitación… estaba llena de velas prendidas y desprendían un olor a… vainilla?... cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado y entre _–sin prender la luz… se veía bonito así-,_ en medio de mi habitación vi una ENORME CAJA AZUL REY, me acerque a ella y me tropecé con otra caja mas pequeña, traía una nota la arranque y me acerque a una vela para poder leerla.

_Mí amado Edward…_

_Espero mis regalos sean de tu agrado…_

_La enorme caja azul ábrela hasta el final…_

_Te amo…_

Sonreí al ver que mi amada Bella no se olvido de mi, así que tome la caja y saque lo que tenia dentro era un suéter HUGO BOSS _"me encanta como se ve el café en ti_" decía una notita pegada en el suéter, en otra cajita mas pequeña venia un reloj MONT-BLANC, ese reloj me gusto cuando compre el taje de mi papá, tenían una exhibición de esa marca, pero no me atreví a comprarlo y Bella me lo regala eso si es tener suerte, emocionado me dirigí a la GRAN CAJA, y jale el moño que la sostenía.

"_BELLA"_ dije con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Bella estaba en LA CAJA, y con lencería azul y un MOÑO GIGANTE.

"_TU… NO PIENZAS… DAR… A MI…TU…"_ dije balbuceando y sentí como me sonrojaba de solo imaginármela… ya saben… así… en mi… _"BELLA?"_

"FELIZ NAVIDAD" dijo mientras se quitaba el moño y descubría sus piernas, y eso me izo ponerme mas nervioso, trague salva con dificultad y me controle para no saltarle encima, me sentía como un tigre enjaulado, tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir una estupidez.

"_y dime que quieres que hagamos"_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi y subía una de sus piernas junto a mi muslo, mi mente ya no me respondía tome su pierna con una mano, mientras la veía fijamente… _-no no lo hagas- _oí a mi pequeña conciencia, al diablo contigo.

"_Bella no quieres saber como me siento… pero estas segura, no quiero que te arrepientas"_ dije con los dientes apretados.

"_crees que parezco arrepentida"_ dijo mientras metía su mano por mi pantalón haciéndome soltar un gemido _"es lo único que sabes hacer?"_ dijo lamiendo mi mejilla.

Ya no pude mas, al tigre lo dejaron suelto, cargue a Bella y la coloque en la cama, ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa que tenia mientras yo la besaba, apasionadamente, cuando quede en boxer comencé a besar su cuello y mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo acariciándola por lugares que la hacían gemir de placer, lo cual me excitaban mas a mi, Bella tomo mi cara y me obligo a levantarme, Bella bajo por mi abdomen besándolo y bajo mis boxer, sentí como me aprsono con sus labios mientras lamia y succionaba, no podía dejar de gemir por lo excitante que se sentía todo al contacto de su lengua, no pude con mas y me vine en su boca, ella se levanto, y se acomodo en la cama, como si fuera un imán me acerque a ella y la despoje de su ultima ropa.

"_Estas segura…"_ dije jadeando.

"_quiero tenerte… que seas mío…quiero que estés dentro de mi"_ dijo con mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio.

Sin mas preguntas acomode a Bella y en un rápido movimiento entre en ella, Bella soltó un gemido al igual que yo y se agarro fuerte de mi espalda.

"_mas rápido"_ dijo con el orgasmo en su boca.

La acomode bien a mi cuerpo y comencé a aumentar la velocidad, la fricción era impresionante, me alegre de que mis padres no estuvieran, nuestros gemidos se oían a kilómetros, aprisione los labios de Bella y jugué con sus pechos en cada estocada que daba, los dos llegamos asta la sima y nos tiramos en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

"_te amo"_ dijo Bella pegándose a mi cuerpo.

"_yo más"_ dije besándola y los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**________________________________________________**

**Perdón por la tardanza hoy hice mi examen del ANGLO EL DE INGLES y pues ya estoy libre para escribir todas las tardes espero acuatizar mas seguido… muchos adivinaron el regalo BIEN… me hacen sentir HPPPY…**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo… jeje***

**Amo a todo los que me dejen REVIEWS… su apoyo me anima…**

**VALEN MIL… JAJA AMO A EMMETT… **


	15. ELLA ES MIA Y LA HICE MIA…

**CAPITULO 13**

**Bella's POV [**_**ELLA ES MIA Y LA HICE MIA…**_**]**

Esta fue la mejor noche que tuve, ya había pensado estar con Edward en todos los sentidos y escogí el mejor día.

Me desperté y mire el techo, sentí el cuerpo de Edward junto a mi, sonreí de verlo placidamente dormido, empecé a escuchar el tonito típico de una película cuando te persigue un tiburón.

"_apaga eso"_ escuche a Edward decir mientras se volteaba.

"_MIERDA"_ al minuto reaccione, era Emmett, ese es el tono de su numero, busque y no encontré el celular que seguía sonando con desesperación, entonces note que Edward estaba sobre el, lo empuje hasta que se que se callo de la cama, mientras oía el golpe que se metió, tome el celular _-3 llamadas perdidas_- volvió a sonar y esta ves conteste rápido.

"_hola"_ dije nerviosa.

"_ISABELLA… DONDE MIERDA ESTAS… CUANDO LLEGUE A LA CASA ALICE ME DIJO QUE TE PUSISTE EBRIA… Y POR ESO NO LLEGASTE, QUIERO SABER QUE FUE POR ESO…"_ dijo mi hermano gruñendo.

"_si que hora es"_ dije como si estuviera borracha.

"_así que estas peda?... dile al oxigenadito que te traiga"_ dijo suspirando.

"_si, si, si, si"_ dije siguiendo la corriente y colgué.

"_WAAAA…. EDWARD NECESITO ALCOHOL…!!!" _dije gritando mientras corría a su lado.

"_te cortaste?"_ dijo sosteniendo su espalda por el golpe.

"_no seas imbecil… necesito… TEQUILA, WISKY, VODKA… LO QUE SEA"_ dije sosteniéndolo por su cara.

"_OK pero primero nos vestimos te parece" _dijo riéndose y viendo mi cuerpo, yo solo fruncí mis labios y me sonroje.

Edward y yo bajamos a la sala buscar todo lo que me pudiera poner ebria.

"_solo tengo tequila"_ dijo enseñándome una botella nueva.

"_ABRELA" _dije desesperada.

"_claro espera… espera…mmm… listo toma"_ dijo dándome un vaso.

"_no seas idiota de vasito en vasito no me pegara… DE GOLPE SI" _dije mitras le arrebataba la botella y le daba un gran sorbo, Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, viendo como tosía y tomaba.

"_en lo que haces eso… puedo tomar tu cel"_ dijo mientras yo caminaba un poco mareada al sillón.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando revise el celular de Bella vi que tenia mi numero con el nombre de _acosador,_ mire sin dar crédito y me acerque a ella para pedir una explicación pero me quede quieto de verla tratando de pararse del sillón.

"_qu...qu.. que tal me veo"_ dijo mas ebria que nunca.

"_te ves horrible"_ dije riendo y acercándome a ella lo mas rápido, se podría caer _"creo que ya es suficiente llevas CASI MEDIA BOTELLA" _dije sorprendido de ver la.

"_no... no todavía no… creo que ya nos íbamos no"_ dijo tratando de caminar.

"_deja te ayudo"_ la tome por las piernas y la cargue.

"_bájame… yo puedo… crees que no se caminar" _

"_por eso mismo te cargo"_

"_shhh… solo vámonos"_ dijo riéndose.

Todo el camino Bella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba… y decía puras tonterías, pero una de ellas me llamo la atención.

"_sabes… cuando mis padres murieron en pocas palabras me quise suicidar… pero… no me e deprimido después de eso, y se que tu me amaras siempre y no me harás daño"_ dijo tomando mi brazo y abrazándolo.

"_no nuca haría eso"_ dije suspirando y viendo la carretera fijamente _–ojala nunca te enteres- _pensé lleno de tristeza, pero volví a reír de verla atragantarse de alcohol.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella, Emmett estaba en el pasto prado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, ayude a bajar a Bella y Emmett la miro anonado.

"_así que era verdad"_ dijo viéndola mientras se dirigía _"caminando" _a la casa.

"_si… se había puesto ya antes así?…" _

"_no nunca y no me la imaginaba… odio no tener una cámara"_ dijo riéndose _"sabes no me hubiera importado que no estuviera ebria, solo con que regresar a la casa"_ dijo riendo cuando Bella cayo al suelo.

"_estoy bien"_ dijo ella levantando la botella y tratando de levantarse, cuando se paro comenzó a devolver.

"_POR DIOS QUE PASA A QUI… WAAA… BELLA?"_ Alice salio de la casa y miraba a Bella y luego a nosotros, solo levantamos los hombros y Emmett camino hacia su hermana.

"_vamos… monstruo… tienes que limpiarte y dormir" _dijo Emmett cargándola como muñeco de trapo sobre su hombro.

"_pero… como es que… esta… así?"_ pregunto Alice señalando a Emmett.

"_larga historia… vamos?"_ dije invitándola a pasar.

"_espero no recuerde nada…"_ dijo Alice suspirando.

Limpiamos a Bella y la dejamos dormida en el sillón, me quede platicando con Alice y Emmett un rato en lo que despertaba, Alice dijo que tenia que descansar un rato y se fue a dormir, Emmett prendió la televisión y se puso a ver deportes, yo fui a la cocina a buscar con que quitarle la cruda con la que se levantaría… no duro ni 10 minutos tomando y se puso grave.

**Bella's POV**

Por dios mi cabeza, me ardía horrible, y solo recordaba que era por tomar?, me levante del sillón, y camine hacia la casina, olía delicioso lo que estaban preparando, me asome a ver y vi una silueta masculina escondiéndose en el refrigerador.

"_Emmett?"_ dije sosteniendo mi cabeza.

"_Bella… oh…. Veo que despertaste"_ dijo Edward sacando leche.

"_Edward… que haces aquí… es domingo… que hora es?"_

"_veo que si te golpeo… has dormido seis horas… son las cinco y media… te prepare algo de comer… seguro mueres de hambre"_ dijo riéndose y colocando un plato lleno de enchiladas, se veían riquísimas pero me dieron asco.

"_así que cocinas he?..." _dije mirándolo, para evitar ver las enchiladas.

"_si apoco creías que era solo un niño mimado, que espera que le hagan todo?"_ dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura

"_enserio quieres que te conteste?"_ pregunte riendo.

"_no…!!"_ dijo frunciendo los labios

"_come… créeme te sentirás mejor…"_ dijo sentándose a un lado y dándome un vaso de…

"_que es eso?"_ hice una cara de asco, se veía horrible.

"_se llama CLAMATO… tienes que tomártelo" _

"_por que…_" dije haciendo pucheros.

"_por que yo lo digo… y dime señorita por que tienes mi numero de celular con ese nombre eh…?_" dijo fingiendo enojarse.

"_ja-ja… larga historia"_ dije tomando un pedazo de enchilada y metiéndola rápido a mi boca.

"_tengo toda la tarde"_

"_bueno… es que… cuando entramos… recuerdo que eras un mamon hijo de mami… y pues… tu pinché insistencia de salir conmigo, acepte y te grave así solo por diversión… y por que el maldito de Mike me acosaba diario en las malditas clases, que cuando necesitara un trabajo el estaría ahí"_ recordé los malditos meses atrás que me atosigaba ese estupido y los días de clases que Edward no estaba.

"_así?... sigue asiéndolo… o desde cuando"_ note un tono acido en su vos.

"_Edward…no…"_

"_desde cuando…"_ dijo con los dientes apretados.

"_Edward sigue asiéndolo… pero no quiero que te peles con el… yo te amo a ti… ya le he dicho pero sigue insistiendo"_ dije tomándolo de su mano para calmarlo.

"_el y yo nos entendemos muy bien… no te preocupes, Emmett estaba en la sala creo que no lo viste… ve con el tengo que salir… a arreglar un asunto…"_ dijo tronado su cuello.

"_no… no tienes que hacer ni madres… ahora tu te quedas conmigo… trágate tu orgullo"_ dije parándome, pero me mare y casi caigo al suelo.

"_Bella… solo voy a platicar… ve estas mareada"_ dije tomándome por la cintura.

"_Bella nada… ahora te quedas conmigo… o… o me enojo contigo una semana entera sin hablarte ni estar contigo"_ dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_podré aguantar"_ dijo gruñendo, me dio un rápido beso y salio corriendo.

"_EDWARD…!!!!_" grite pero el no regreso.

"_ASH!!"_ dije saliendo de la cocina y caminando a la sala.

"_ya… se entero… que lo engañabas"_ dijo mi hermano burlándose.

"_cállate… Salí igualita a ti en algo"_

"_así en que"_ dijo muy feliz.

"_EN LO BOCON_" dije tirandome al sillón.

"_acostúmbrate"_ dijo lanzándome un cojín.

"_por que son tan orgullosos?" _dije irritada.

"_naturaleza… que?… le dijiste que te acosaba el Mike"_ dijo riéndose.

"_como… como supiste"_ dije mirándolo sorprendida.

"_por dios ese tipo es súper discreto… habla y habla de ti en el entrenamiento… cree que no lo escucho pero se equivoca, el único que no sabe es Edward y conociendo al oxigenadito… se quedara sin lengua" _

"_cállate, me arde mi cabeza y eso no me hace sentir mejor"_ dije abrazando un cojín y contando el tiempo que pasaba.

**Edward's POV**

Maldita sea, nadie me cuenta nada?, Bella me confiesa en su maldita cruda aquel pendejo de Mike la acosaba, Salí corriendo de la casa de Bella y me dirigía el departamento de Newton, tarde menos de 10 minutos en llegar tomado en cuenta la velocidad en la que iba, subí tranquilo y toque a la puerta.

"_voy………Edward… hermano que pasa?"_ dijo sonriendo y vi que alguien se acercaba a el.

"_que pasa bombón"_ Lauren abrazo a Mike, pero cuando me vio lo soltó y se puso rígida.

"_valla veo que tus gustos decaen cada día, oxigenadita"_ dije viéndola fijamente.

"_te espero adentro_" dijo mientras se metía corriendo

"_que quieres Edward?"_ me dijo Mike irritado.

"_MIRA desgraciado infeliz, sabes que Bella es mi NOVIA, POR QUE LE BUSCAS ESTUPIDO"_ ya no tuve paciencia lo tome por su camisa y lo jale.

"_¡AJA!... ahora si hablamos enserio…quien fue el idiota que dijo un día… si me enamoro de esa tipa, me castro y me los castro a todos…te sorprendes ¡¡FUISTE TU!!... es solo una apuesta no es tuya tengo tanto derecho como TODOS"_ dijo de manera cínica y riéndose.

"_eres un…"_

"_UN QUE?... dime Edward… caíste en las redes de esa… en cuanto te aburras ya veras que yo aprovechare, sabes que mas ELLA ME GUSTA Y SOLO ESPERARE A QUE LA DEJES PARA QUE VEA DE QUE SE PERDIO"_ dijo soltándose de mi amarre.

"_ELLA ES MIA Y LA HICE MIA… JAMAS… ME OISTE JAMAS, LA TENDRAS Y CUIDADITO CON ESA BOQUITA ANIMAL, O TE LA ARRANCO JUNTO CON TU ORGULLO"_ dije gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

"_TUYA…LA HICISTE TUYA… SOLO SABAES SACARLE DINERO A LA GENTE… PERO PONTE EN MI CAMINO Y TU CUENTITO SE ACABA… UN DIA DE ESTOS YA VERAS…"_

"_HABLA GRITALO… JAMAS ME SEPARARAS DE ELLA…Y CREO QUE LA ZORRA TE ESPERA IMBECIL…!!!"_ levante el puño para golpearlo pero no podía arriesgarme, lo apreté mas fuerte y di media vuelta para irme.

"_COBARDE… VUELVE A MOLESTARME Y HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO_" alcance a oírlo gritar mientras bajaba.

No… Bella no debe saber…no soportaría perderla, ella es mi todo, necesito decirle la verdad, pero no ahora… tiene que esperar.

Subí al coche y apreté fuerte el volante mientras sentía una lagrima que se derramaba, era de solo pensar de tener lejos a mi Bella, regrese con ella y cuando toque a la puerta Emmett me recibió.

"_ella se quedo dormida"_ dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar.

"_puedo quedarme a dormir… mis padres regresan en dos semanas… dormiré en la sala…"_

"_claro hermano… no hay problema, quieres algo de comer, pediré algo" _dije mientras caminaba al teléfono yo solo asentí y me dirigí a la sala donde vi a Bella dormida abrazando un cojín, la levante con cuidado y me acomode con ella.

"_Edward"_ dijo despertándose agitada.

"_si amor… ven quédate conmigo"_ dije mitras le ayudaba a sentarse en mis piernas, ella se acomodo y se volvió a quedar dormida, la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho y la bese.

"_te amo"_ dijo mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho.

"_yo también… y mas"_ dije cerrando los ojos.

Emmett llego con la comida después de un rato, no quería quitar a Bella de mi lado así que comí con cuidado, cuando llego la noche Emmett se ofreció para llevar a su hermana a su cuarto pero le dije que no había problema, me levante con mucho cuidado y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación, la coloque en su cama y me acomode junto a ella.

"_perdóname"_ dije susurrando en su cuello y me abrace a ella temiendo que alguien me quitara de su lado.

________________________________________________

**Este capi me dio tristeza… si la ama y mucho… y que pasara con Mike soltara la verdad… tal vez… no falta mucho para que la verdad se sepa… espero que hayan puesto mucha atención el los detalles del fic… ya que vendrán remarcados**.

**Así ayer me traume con el corto de la peli de luna nueva WOU… espero ya lo hayan visto como buenas y buenos fans pero si no chequenlo aquí**:

.com/watch?v=SJ9afRgToxE

**Gracias por todo su apoyo… esta semana estoy en exámenes termino el viernes pero de todos modos me estreso XD….**

**Los amo muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus opiniones….**

**Jeje***

**Hasta el próximo capi….**

**MUACK…. **


	16. Me prometió y me traiciono

**CAPITULO 14**

**Bella's POV [****me prometió y me traiciono****]**

**ANTES QUE TODO PORFA LA CANCION DE FONDO ESCUCHENLA VA MUY BIEN CON LE FIC… ES LA DE **_**–PROMESAS Y DECEPCIONES, DE PANDA- **_

Las semanas en la escuela eran largas, y castrantes y más teniendo al maldito de Mike, acosándote cada minuto, solo cuando aparecía mi Edward se largaba el cobarde. Ya era febrero y solo faltaba una semana para san Valentín y me quede de ver con Edward en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. Cuando iba a entrar me encontré con el peor ser de este mundo…

"_hola Bella bienes por Edward?"_ dijo Mike mientras me impedía pasar.

"_si Mike… ahora quítate quieres?" _dije irritada.

"_y si no quiero preciosa"_ dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

"_no me llames preciosa idiota… déjame MIKE"_ dije tratando de escabullirme pero el me sostuvo por los brazos y comencé a asustarme.

"_vamos Bella… vallamos a divertimos un rato solitos" _dijo susurrando en mi oreja.

"_NO… déjame" _

"_no te hagas la difícil…el no se va a enterar… te enseñare algunas cosas"_ dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y yo trataba de apartarlo.

"_NO… MIKE… DEJAME"_ grite mientras forcejeaba.

Sentí come me quitaban de encima bruscamente Mike y oí un golpe, que hizo que Mike cayera al suelo.

"_MALDITO IDIOTA… TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA… IMABECIL"_ Edward golpeaba a Mike mientras estaba en el suelo y me alegre tanto de verlo.

"_Edward"_ dije mitras lo abrazaba por la cintara llena de miedo.

"_Bella estas bien… si no hubieras gritado, jamás hubiera llegado_" dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.

"_SE ACABO… TU MALDITO TEATRITO SE ACABO… YA VERAS CULLEN… TE DOLERA MAS QUE ESTO"_ dijo tratando de levantarse.

"_INTENTALO"_ dijo Edward soltándose de mi amarre y tomado vuelo para clavar su pie en el estomago de Mike, quien azotó mas fuerte contra el suelo.

Edward me tomo por el brazo y me jalo fuera de ese lugar, pero no entendía que tenia que ver eso del teatrito, cuando estuvimos en las áreas verdes de la escuela, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y me abrace muy fuerte a el.

"_Edward que fue todo eso"_ dije volteándolo a ver llena de preocupación.

"_nada Bells… no fue nada, solo un idiota en el lugar equivocado" _dijo abrazándome mas fuerte y besando mi mejilla.

"_no Edward eso del teatrito… no entendí nada de lo que te dijo Mike"_ dije mientras me sentaba en su rezago y besaba su cuello.

"_no es nada Bells solo esta ardido, de no tenerte"_ dijo en un tono tenso. Pero lo disimilo riendo, solo suspiro profundamente y nos quedamos abrasados un buen rato.

Cuando regrese a casa, detecte un olor a… quemado?....

"_mierda Emmett esta cocinando"_ murmure y corrí hacia la cocina, cuando llegue me quede pasma de ver el desastre, me pase una mano por la cabeza y vi a mi hermano lleno de harina.

"_jeje… hola Bella… por que tan temprano"_ dijo mi hermano titando el tazón que tenia en las manos.

"_EMMETT!!!!...te he dicho un montón no un CHINGO de veces que me avises cuando trates de cocinar…"_ dije caminando hacia mi hermano con una mirada amenazante, pero vi que tenia la mirada fija en el techo, solo hizo una mueca y sentí una plasta pegajosa en mi cabello.

"_EMMETT SWAN!!!...dime que no tengo masa en mi cabello… que hace LA MASA EN EL TECHO!!!"_ grite mientras me quitaba lo pegajoso de mi cabello.

"_HEY EMMETT YA TRAGE LOS…aaaah Bella?"_ decía Alice entrando a la cocina en el mismo estado que mi hermano llena de harina.

"_ALICE?" _dijo mi hermano como si nada pasara.

"_si Emmett tu me pediste que trajera huevos para la pel…"_

"_SI… para la pizza… estábamos haciendo pizza VERDAD" _

"_o si… si, si, Bella tu siempre haces de comer… teníamos que ayudarte"_ dijo Alice de la forma mas fingida y los dos sonrieron nerviosamente.

Comencé a examinar toda la cocina, había tres huevos en el techo y plastitas de masa, las ventanas tenían… algo blancuzco y asqueroso_ -diug-_ junto a las estufa había un platón con Hot-cakes negros, ni un Hot-cake le sale bien, el piso ni se diga… respire muy hondo y trate de relajarme, -_esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando, mi cocina no esta destruida no, no lo esta...ESPERA!!!-_

"_Emmett… hermanito que se supone que estaban cocinando?" _dije frunciendo los labios.

"PIZZA" dijo Emmett

"HOT-CAKES" dijo Alice.

"_haaa… enserió?... y quiero saber que de perdida hicieron algo que no se quemara… aparte de jugar como niños de 10 años"_ dije tomando mi frente y suspirando

"_am Bella a mi no se me quemo nada… quieres?"_ dijo Alice extendiéndome un plato con 4 panques, hice una mueca y ella me miro apenada.

"_no has olvidado lo del perro verdad?"_ dijo tirando los panques a la basura.

"_no la verdad no… ni creo que se me olvide… nunca"_ dije sonriendo, Alice cuando tenia 13 años sus padres le regalaron un hermoso labrador las primeras semanas le daba croquetas pero cuando se le terminaron, ella para no dejar "morir" al animalito le preparo de comer… el perro amaneció muerto.

"_no fue mi culpa… se supone que tenia que…"_

"_olvídalo Alice… ahora recojan y tienen una hora o si no… no les preparo de comer en dos… SI DOS SEMANAS"_ dije saliendo de la cocina pero cuando cerré la puerta oí como se rompía un plato.

"_LO SIENTO"_ dijeron ambos.

Me sorprendió que terminara a tiempo, lo hacían todo para no quedarse sin comer. Esa tarde Edward no fue a visitarme y estuve solita ya que mi hermano y Alice salieron al cine y no quería hacer mal quinteto.

Tampoco en la mañana Edward vino para irnos juntos a la escuela, eso ya era demasiado raro, así que mi hermanito tenia que llevarme, cuando puse un pie sobre la entrada, empecé a recibir miradas y a escuchar cuchicheos, pase como si nada y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegue la misma historia todos viéndome y murmurando, Edward por fin apareció pero se notaba un poquito nervioso.

"_te pasa algo… y sabes por que me ven tanto"_ dije susurrando en su oreja y sentí como se puso tenso y me contesto sin mirarme.

"_es que hoy hay practica… y creo que es por que eres la novia de uno de los mejores" _

"_Edward… estas bien"_ dije tomando su mano.

"_estoy bien Isabella solo estoy nervioso"_ dijo retirando su mano bruscamente de la mía y con in tono áspero en su vos.

En toda la clase estuvo muy nervioso, jugaba con cualquier cosa, con el lápiz, una pluma, y rompiendo pedacitos de papel, pero me dolió mucho que no me dirigiera ninguna palabra, ni que quisiera hablar conmigo, fue tan frío, al terminar la clase me pidió que lo fuera a ver practicar y que hay me diría algo importante, yo solo acepte me iba a despedir de el pero se volteo y se fue.

Me brinque la clase de Español para ir a verlo y tratar de hablar con el no entendía nada y por que estaba tan frío conmigo, cuando llegue a la puerta vi al equipo reunido, ecepto a mi hermanito _–seguro fue a comer-,_ nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba hay y me acerque con cautela para sorprender a Edward, pero lo que oí me dejo helada.

Que equivocados estabamos

al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser

para siempre estare

"_Edward eres un casanova… ganaste la apuesta con la Swan"_ dijo un tipo moreno.

"_si hermano… y te acostaste con ella… no mames eres un carbón"_ dijo Mike riéndose.

me prometiste y me mentiste

te prometi nunca mentir fijate

un castigo haz de merecer

Sentí como empezaban a resbalarse las lagrimas por mis mejillas y me dolió mas por que Edward no decía nada, los demás seguían hablando pero yo no podía moverme ni decir nada.

decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos

y al final tu lo hiciste algo real

tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon

retiro lo dicho

Solo pasaron por mi mete, todos esos meses de mentira y todo para que… PARA LLEVARME A LA CAMA, no pude evitar soltar un sollozo y todos se callaron.

"_Bella?"_ volteo Edward y vi que estaba llorando.

recuerda que siempre tu fuiste

quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

no tienes mas corazon lo diste a beneficencia de el

pobre de el

"_NO… NO ME TOQUES_" dije evitando que Edward se acercara a mi.

"_no Bells tengo que decirte algo"_ dijo acercándose a mi.

"_CREO QUE YA DIJIERON TODO ELLOS POR TI… NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS… LARGATE DE MI VIDA…PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO… IDIOTA"_ le di una bofetada con todo mi enojo y Salí corriendo.

Mientras corría fuera de ese lugar me limpiaba las lagrimas que me impedían ver, hasta que choque con alguien y me empujo hasta caer al suelo.

"_la niña musita, te dije que no te metiera con Edward… por lo que veo el y yo siempre estaremos juntos… ya era para mucho que anduviera contigo… y con el dinero que gano me invitara a salir" _dijo Lauren riéndose.

agaradece y pide

que todo lo que te deseo

nunca jamas se haga realidad

destrozaste mi sueÒo con tu orgullo

te arrepentiras ya veras

Me levante corriendo sin decir nada y Salí de ese lugar, sentía un hueco en mi corazón, sentí como si me lo arrancaran de golpe dejándome como un cuerpo sin vida, tome un taxi a mi casa, mientras pensaba como remediar tanto dolor, me prometió y me traiciono, no quería estar, en el mismo mundo con el, después de jugar conmigo, se hace la victima, al fin tuve una idea en mi mar de depresión y cando llegue a mi casa, la puse en marcha.

decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos

y al final tu lo hiciste algo real

tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon

retiro lo dicho

Subí a mi cuarto y saque de mi cama una cajita blanca donde guardaba todas mis cosas donde salíamos Edward y yo, me quite los regalos que me dio en navidad y los guarde, escribí una nota para que supiera, por que haría tal cosa, cuando termine guardar regalos, fotos, y las cartas, me encamine hacia su casa, cuando llegue me recibió Esme.

recuerda que siempre tu fuiste

quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

encaja esta espada en tu yugular

experiencia tendras

muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas

"_Bella cariño… no deberías estar en clase… por que traes eso ajitos tan hinchados"_ dijo tocándome mis mejillas y viéndome fijamente.

"_no es nada… es solo un alergia… puedo pasar al cuarto de Edward"_ dije con vos apagada y limpiándome mis ojos.

"_claro estas en tu casa hija"_ dijo Esme mientras me invitaba a pasar, ella eran tan buena y dulce si solo se diera cuenta del monstruo que tiene por hijo.

no naci para amar

y aprendi que solo causa el mal

no naci para amar

batalle pero te deje entrar

retiro lo dicho

oh wu oh

recuerda que siempre tu fuiste

quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

no tienes mas corazon lo diste a beneficencia de el

pobre de el

Subí corriendo y al entrar a su cuarto, percibí su olor como un golpe de viento en mi cara, y empecé a llorar otra ves, deje la cajita debajo de la cama y Salí corriendo de ahí, le dije un rápido adiós a Esme y regrese a mi casa, saque una pluma y escribí una carta para Alice, después me escribí en la palma de la mano EBCB, fui a la cocina y saque un cuchillo el mas grande que encontré y me encamine hacia mi habitación, no me arrepentiría por nada…………….

**____________________________________________________**

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN….**

**Se descubrió todo NOOOO!!!.... **

**Ahora veremos lo que paso con Edward por que fue así?…**

**La canción me gusto mucho jaja me gusta PANDA que les puedo decir… pero bueno mi fic casi casi llega a su fin… pero no se preocupen seguirá estando bueno…**

**Espero les aya gustado casi lloro cuando lo escribí Wa!! (T_T)…**

**Pero después de estos 3 capis depres que vienen se pone lo bueno!!!**

**Jaja ya lo visualice…**

_**Loa amo gracias por su apoyo BESOTES **_

_**LOS AMOO!! JAJA MIL!!!**_

_**MUAK**_


	17. Por favor ¡NO!…

**CAPITULO 15**

**Edward's POV [Por favor ¡NO!…]**

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, me fui directo a la mía, esa pelea con el PUTO de Mike, no fue nada agradable, me encerré en mi cuarto no quería hablar con nadie, y justo cuando pensé eso mi maldito celular empezó a sonar, no conocía el numero, pensé que era Bells y le conteste.

"_Hola"_ dije un poquito fastidiado.

"_EDDY AMOR… YA ME ENTERE DE TU JUEGUITO…"_ dijo la vos nasal de Lauren

"_de que hablas… que haces tu con mi numero?"_ dije saltando de la cama _–OK ya me irrite-._

"_POR FAVOR EDDY CASI MEDIA ESCUELA… MEJOR DICHO TODA SABE DE TU JUEGUITO CON LA SWAN… HAY EDDY SI QUERIAS DINERO PAR INVITARME A SALIR… NO TENIAS QUE CONCEGUIRLO ASI… Y NO TE COBRARIA NADA POR ACOSTAR"_

"_CALLATE… deja de gritar… mira BABOSA RESBALOSA… como te enteraste DIMERO… DIMELO YA…"_ grite frenético en menos de una hora medio mundo sabia?.

"_mira amorcito… un pajarito me contó… que le vas a decir Eddy… jaja… cuantas veces te acostaste con ella… te dejo satisfecho… cuando quieres a una mujer como yo… solo llama… besos" dijo "seductoramente"_ y colgó.

"_mentira"_ dije apretando el celular con tanto odio y lo lance contra la pared hasta romperlo.

"_MALDITA SEA"_ empecé a gritar lleno de odio y a dar golpes en la pared hasta sentir dormido el brazo, esa tarde no fui a casa de Bells no tenia fuerzas, ni el valor para encararla.

En la mañana no quise ir por ella, Salí muy temprano para ir a la escuela y ver que estaba pasando, cuando llegue me encontré a Mike en la entrada muy feliz y riendo.

"_TU… MALDITO INFELIZ" _dije con los dientes apretados mientras avanzaba hacia el.

"_wou, wou, alto tigre… veo que ya te enteraste"_ dijo poniendo sus manos para defenderse.

"_que hiciste…"_ dije encarándolo _–creo demasiado cerca-_ pero intimidante.

"_o nada… solo revente tu burbuja de felicidad" _dijo rompiendo en carcajadas.

"_bueno, bueno… relajare, ahora estas libre, eso fue un favor así que, ve revuélcate con cualquiera… jaja… por cierto que le dirás a Bella cuando se entere… dile que aquí esto yo para ayudarla EN LO QUE SEA" _se río en mi cara y se lago riéndose.

"_jamás pondrás una mano sobre ella"_ murmure mientras entraba, pase al baño a relajarme un poco, _-eres un idiota… un pendejo… que le dirás… Emmett te partirá tu madre… Emmett te lo dijo millones de veces, ELLA SUFRE DE DEPRECION, HERMANO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO LE HAGAS DAÑO… MIERDA-_. Golpe el espejo del baño y lo deje estrellado, Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí a clases.

Bella ya estaba esperándome y me tense demasiado, tenia una mirada triste –mierda ya sabe- camine y me senté junto a ella.

"_te pasa algo… y sabes por que me ven tanto" _dijo susurrando en mi oreja eso me puso mas tenso pero a la ves me relaje _–¡¡¡ELLA NO SABE!!!-._

"_es que hoy hay practica… y creo que es por que eres la novia de uno de los mejores" –maravilloso mi pinché lado mamon salio a flote-. _ Eso me hizo enojarme más, y fui mas frío con ella.

"_Edward… estas bien" _ dijo tacando mi mano, pero me sentí tan culpable y la retire lo mas rápido que pude.

"_estoy bien Isabella solo estoy nervioso" _ dije lleno de estrés, miedo, nerviosismo, cualquier sentimiento que la hace sentí mal, ella se volteo y sentí que mi corazón se hizo pequeñito de verla tan triste y por mi, no tenia el valor de encararla, y empecé a jugar con cualquier tontería que tuviera a la mano

Salimos por fin de las clases y le dije a Bella que estaría con el equipo practicando para el ultimo juego del año, ella se acerco para besarme pero cuando la tenia a 5 cm. Huí de ahí, tenia que hablar con ella no podía lastimarla mas, cuando llegue vi a toda la bola de idiotas juntos, pero no estaba Emmett.

"_Edward… como estas… mejor dicho como vas"_ dijo Mike sonriendo.

"_de que hablas…"_ el siempre con sus pendejadas.

"_hermano llevas ocho meses con Isabella… cuanto dinero le has sacado a Jasper… 560 en efectivo?"_ dijo Mike riéndose – que tramaba?... el ya sabia-

"_si Edward y hoy cumplen otro… luego te los doy… me e quedado sin lana" _dijo Jasper poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, lo mire lleno de odio, por que les seguía el jueguito el bien sabia que no lo quite ni madres.

"_eh… eh… no son los únicos al los que les saco dinero… recuerdan se acostó con ella me saco 200 verdes"_ dijo Jacobo con un gran sonrisa.

"_no me diste ningún dinero Black"_ dije mirándolo dudoso.

"_se lo di a Mike ya que el corrió el chisme como vieja y me dijo que te los daría… o no?"_ dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Mike.

"_así… esos… si, si me los dio"_dije mirando fijamente a Mike.

"_no puedo creerlo… eres un casanova quien sigue después de ella?"_ pregunto Mike, yo ya los traía hasta la coronilla Bella no era un juego la verdad la amaba y ella era muy especial para mi, sentí como empezaba a llorar de odio, coraje y miedo de perder a Bella.

"_si hermano… y te acostaste con ella… no mames eres un carbón" _dijo Mike riéndose.

Oí un sollozo y todos nos callamos, note como Mike tragaba saliva difícilmente y voltee para ver que los tenia así, me encontré con unos ojos chocolate bañados en lagrimas.

"_Bella?…_" dije sin aliento, sentí como si me arrancaran el alma y trate de acercarme a ella.

"NO… NO ME TOQUES" dijo estirando débilmente su mano me partía el alma verla derramara lagrimas y mas por que fueron por mis mentiras

"_no Bells tengo que decirte algo" _ dije con vos rota y tratando de acercarme otra vez.

"_CREO QUE YA DIJIERON TODO ELLOS POR TI… NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS… LARGATE DE MI VIDA…PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO… IDIOTA" _me abofeteo hasta voltearme la cara, eso era una milésima parte de lo que merecía, ella salio corriendo y me quede parado como un idota.

"_ninguna palabra a Emmett entendieron_" dijo Mike en un murmullo.

"_IDIOTA"_ le grite y corrí por Bella.

Pude ver a Bella tirada en el suelo, supuse que se tropezó _"¡¡BELLA!!"_ le grite con la vos rota, y note que no me oyó esta con Lauren, ella se paro corriendo y salio, no pude alcanzarla, cuando llegue a la puerta ella estaba subiendo a un taxi.

"_MALDITA SEA NO…"_ golpe la pared lo mas fuerte que pude y llore mas fuerte "_POR FAVOR ¡¡NO!!" _me tire de rodillas y recargue la cabeza en la pared mientras veía como las lagrimas escurrían por mi cara.

"_hay pobrecito… te dije que la mosquita muerta… no te haría feliz… déjame enseñarte"_ oí la vos de Lauren.

"_QUITATE CULEBRA PONSOÑOSA"_ la empuje y me largue.

"_oye tu… ve con el equipo y diles que no entrenare mas con ellos"_ le dije a un tipo, no lo vi por que tenia la cabeza agachada.

Me subía al Volvo y golpe fuerte el volante por la rabia que traía, perdí a la mujer de mis sueños, por una pendejada, que debió terminar hace tiempo. Me fui a mi casa tenia que pensar pero no aquí como podría hablar con Bella si ahora me odiaba, se me vino una idea entre tanta tristeza que me abordaba, Nueva Jersey, me iré con mi tío Marco, llegue a la casa y no había nadie, por suerte mía, me limpie los ojos y marque a casa de mi tío.

"_reticencia del doctor Cullen, cirujano plástico"_ oí la vos de mi tío.

"_tío soy Edward… me preguntaba si podría pasar unas semanas contigo a lo máximo dos"_ pregunte tratando de esconder mi vos rota.

"_claro hijo… estoy teniendo mucho trabajo así que no estaré contigo pero la casa es tuya esta abierta a toda la familia" _

"_gracias llego en unas horas"_ dije en un murmullo.

"_dejare las llaves debajo de la alfombra… "_

"_muchas gracias nos vemos pronto" _y colgué. Le escribí una nota a mis padres.

**Tuve una dificultad no se preocupen por mi estoy en casa de mi tío**

**Marco ya hable con el, regreso un par de semanas... mamá **

**relájate estaré bien solo necesito aclarar mi mete…**

**Nos vemos pronto…**

**EDWARD…**

Subí a mi cuarto e hice mis maletas, marque a la agencia de viajes y pedí un boleto para esta misma tarde a Nueva Jersey, subí todo al coche y conduje hasta el aeropuerto, en el camino escuche el radio para distraerme.

"_ahora para los enamorados esta canción"_ escuche al locutor y sentí como me clavaban una estaca en el estomago, cuando escuche la canción Christina Aguilera –beautiful-, por masoquista subí a todo volumen la canción, recordando la primera noche donde Bella y yo nos besamos por primera vez, sonreía y lloraba a la ves recordando todo lo que viví con ella y todo se fue a un vacío sin fin.

Tome el avión y mi vuelo fue de 3 horas o eso calcule yo, tome mi equipaje y tome un taxi le di la dirección, me llevo a unos edificio enormes, le pague y me dispuse a subir al ultimo piso, llegue al Pen Hause y en la puerta había una nota pegada.

**Querido sobrino:**

**Llegaste justo cuando me toco servicio en el consultorio**

**Compre comida para los días que te quedaras perdona que no **

**Puedas ver a este viejo… tus padres hablaron para comprobar que **

**Estabas aquí, me dieron que te cuidaras mucho y que tampoco los**

**Abandones muchos días… confío en que cuidaras mi departamento…**

**Nos vemos pronto y cuando te vallas recuerda avisarme y esconde donde mismo la llave…**

**Marco…**

Saque la llave y entre al espacioso departamento deje mis cosas y lo primero que busque fue el bar de mi tío, saque una botella y me dispuse a beber en silencio hasta caer dormido.

No Sali, nunca Sali, estuve todas las dos semanas solo en el departamento, no tenia ánimos de nada, solo veía una foto de Bella que tenia, la veía por horas, y lloraba, no paraba de llorar imaginándome que cuando volviera, todo seria diferente, sin ella, y teniendo a Emmett para que tuviera la oportunidad de matarme.

Ya no hacia nada mas que estorbar en el departamento de mi tío, era domingo justamente las 12:00 de la madrugada, hable al consultorio de mi tío y le dije que me regresaba, le agradecí por su hospitalidad, y tome un avión de regreso.

Cuando llegue a la casa estaba vacía… VACIA nadie, me fui a dormir tenia solo 4 horas antes de regresar a la escuela, así que "dormí" y me abrace a mi almohada, mientras sollozaba, me levante y me mire en el espejo tenia unas ojeras de miedo, yo tenia la culpa por no dormir en casi una semana, baje para saludar a todos y otra vez la casa VACIA, mire alrededor y grite pero nadie apareció… Sali y me dirigí a la escuela, cuando llegue todo el equipo –si… ecepto Emmett- estaban juntos se me hizo un poco raro pero camine hacia ellos.

"_que pasa?"_ pregunte con la voz ronca.

"_Edward… no lo vas a creer… el día que te fuiste también desaparecieron los Swan y no se les han visto a ninguno"_ dijo Mike murmurando.

"_esperen y Jasper?... y como que desaparecieron?"_ dije mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"_Jasper esta aya… Alice lo dejo hace una semana y no a dejado de llorar"_ dijo Jacob señalando a un tipo sentado en las escaleras _– en definitiva era Jasper… pero como? Ellos se amaban tanto-._

"_Edward… hace menos de 4 días se corrió la noticia de que Isabella… esta… esta…"_ dijo titubeando Mike.

"_ESTA QUE…" _dije tomándolo por la camisa.

"_ESTA MUERTA… EDWARD… ESTA MUERTA" _dijo safandoce de mi amarre, sentí como se me venia todo el mundo encima _–imposible…NO… MENTIRA-_. Oí como una camioneta entraba bruscamente al estacionamiento y freno, todos nos quedamos viéndola fijamente _–esa camioneta… ese Jeep-_ cuando vi quien bajaba de ella me quede congelado, parecía un muerto en vida, y se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisota cínica.

"_por dios que hice"_ dije sin poder moverme.

**___________________________________________________**

**OMG… QUIEN ES?.... quien venia en la camioneta?… por fin se pone lo bueno seeee!!! Espere tanto este capitulo jajajaaja…**

**Espero les guste….**

**Tengo buenas noticias y malas…**

**La buena tendré una perforación see!!**

**La mala me voy a extra de Ingles y eso significa NADA DE COMPU NOOO!! ASI QUE YA SABEN SI NO ACTUALIZO Y LA PROX SEMANA TENGO EXAMENES FINALES Y MI PAPA SALE DE VACAS CREN QUE ME DEJARA USAR LA COMP….NO!!!!…. Perdonnn!!**

**NETA ME ESFORCE **

**(T_T) **

**Pero espero les guste mi fic… eso me da ánimos para seguir jeje* los amo gracias… tenemos que llegar a las 100 si se puede… si se puede…**

**LOS AMO POR TANTO APOYO QUE ME DAN ESTE FIC VA PARA TODOS USTEDES MIL GRACIAS… Muack!!!**


	18. entro en coma!…

**CAPITULO 16 [entro en coma….]**

**OK antes de empezar… como en el capitulo anterior pasaron dos semanas sin saber de nuestros amorosos hermanos… retomemos el tiempo dos semanas para ver lo que paso… estos 3 capis serán de esas dos semanas por si las dudas no veremos Edward's POV… hasta después lamento dejarlos asi pero solo faltan 15 reviews para los 100 wiiiiii…… ahora regresemos a nuestra tragedia… **

**Emmett's POV**

Falte a mi practica, me sentía mal del estomago después de comer lo que hizo Alice, no me quedaron ganas de comer NADA, así que estuve todo el maldito día en la enfermería, cuando Salí de ahí… fue con el equipo a preguntar si habían visto a mi hermana salir, y los note nerviosos, solo dijeron que se fue hace tres hora aproximadamente, se me hizo un poco raro pero les agradecí y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la casa Alice dejo una nota en la puerta diciendo que salio con Jasper y que regresaría tarde, solo la tome y la hice bolita, subí hasta el cuarto de Bella par ver que hacia ya que estábamos solos en la casa y quería pasar el tiempo con ella, así que cuando llame a su puerta nadie me contesto.

"_BELLA… anda ven vamos a ver tele… Alice nos abandono… otra ves… no dejes a tu amado hermanito solo"_ dije tocando a su puerta.

"_déjame Emmett… solo quiero estar sola… lo siento…"_ la oí gritar con una vos muy ronca

**[N/a: siii… no la mate jaja ahora pongan mucha atención para que vean como uso el cuchillo… un intermedio nada más XD]**

"_Bella voy a entrar… no has comido"_

"_NO EMMETT… NO ENTRES VETE… YA COMI DEJAME… TENGO UN PROYECTO NECESITO ESTAR SOLA MUCHO MUCHO PERO MUCHO TIEMPO"_

"_esta bien solo me avisas cuando pueda entrar" _dije un poquito deprimido.

"_si"_ apenas la escuche decir.

Me baje un poco triste de estar solo y que mi hermana no quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo… descongele una comida que encontré y me senté SOLO a ver la televisión, ya era demasiado tarde y apague todo, me despedí de Bella y me fui a dormir.

Toda la semana no vi a mi propia hermana, no Salía de su cuarto y empezaba a preocuparme, siempre llegaba y le preguntaba que si saldría de perdida a ver a su hermano, a comer con el, pero no ella solo decía que ya había comido y que la dejara, otra veces no me decía nada solo dejaba papeles con NO MOLESTES debajo de la puerta, Alice trato de ayudarme para que saliera, y cada ves que intentábamos abrir la puerta tenia seguro y ella nos empezaba a gritar.

También se desapareció Edward, trataba de hablarle a su celular pero no entraba la llamada, Esme me dijo que había salido con un tío, y que regresaría en dos o mas semanas, tenia esperanzas de encontrar al oxigenadito para que me ayudara con Bells, no tenia a nadie, que me ayudara o me dijera que tenia Bella.

Así me la viví sin ella, otra semana… bueno cuatro días mas, ya me había artado al igual que Alice, era jueves llevaba una semana cuatro días sin verla y los últimos días ya no se oía nada, no nos gritaba apenas y nos decía algo…, le dije a Alice que se fuera a la escuela yo me quedaría para hablar con ella, pero cuando llame a su puerta nadie me contesto, así seguí insistiendo mas y mas, pero NADA, corrí a mi cuarto y busque desesperado una llave que habría el cuarto de Bella, siempre tenia una para molestarla cuando se encerraba _–justamente me acuerdo de esa porquería después de casi dos semanas-._

Puse rápidamente la llave y trate de abrirla con desesperación, pero no quería había algo que no dejaba a la llave entrar, avente la llave y me empecé a desesperar, algo me decía que estaba pasando algo malo, tenia un mal presentimiento, tome fuerza y le di una patada a la puerta pero solo logre moverla muy poco, me enoje por no haberle echo nada a la puerta, me aleje de ella y me puse como en mis practicas.

"_si esto tira a un jugador… que a una puerta no"_ corrí hacia la puerta y la tlaque, pero apenas se despego poquito _–por dios soy una masa de animal enorme-._

"_la tercera es la vencida"_ cerré los ojos y golpe muy fuerte, logrando que la puerta se abriera, pero escuche el sonido de una navaja azotando contra el suelo, voltee a ver que era y vi un cuchillo tirado con la punta rota, lo tome y voltea ver a la puerta, Bella trabo la puerta con el, lo avente lejos de el y corrí asía mi hermana, estaba tirada sobre su cama, dormida, pero su piel estaba muy pálida, tenia unas grandes ojeras y las mejillas hundidas.

"_BELLA… BELLA"_ la tome con mucho cuidado y la agite, ella no me respondía seguía quieta, parecía un muerto y en ese momento mi mundo se paro, la abrace muy fuerte y comencé a llorar.

"_Bella… por favor no me dejes"_ dije con vos rota y tomadora por su carita, Bella entre abrió los ojos y sonrío, estiro su mano y toco mi mejilla, yo la tome y la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho.

"_perdóname_" dijo en un susurro y se desplomo en mis brazos.

"_NO BELLA REGRESA… BELLA"_ la agite pero esta ves no despertó y empecé a notar como empezaba a jadear, lleno de dolor la tome en brazos y baje las escaleras corriendo, la subí en el Jeep la llevaría con el doctor mas cercano que tenia… Carlisle­, saque mi celular y marque a su casa y me alegre tanto de oírlo.

"_Emmett como estas… pasa algo?" _dijo muy serio.

"_Carlisle Bella esta muy mal… la encontré inconciente en su cuarto y se acaba de desmayar y esta jadeando…"_

"_EMMETT… relájate tráela lo mas rápido que puedas"_

"_llego en cinco minutos"_ dije sollozando.

"_los minutos cuentan date prisa"_ dijo y me colgó.

Acelere mas mientras llegaba a la casa… los minutos parecían horas y temía que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando llegue a la casa deje la camioneta y saque rápido a Bella, Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada, tomo a Bella y la llevo adentro, la dejo sobre el sillón y comenzó a revisarla.

"_EMMETT LLEVALA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE A LA CAMIONETA… YA!!... NECESITA SER INTERNADA O MORIRA"_ dijo mirándome fijamente, no dude en lo que me dijo y como entramos salimos, la volví a colocar en la parte de atrás.

"_Emmett voy contigo… Esme… quédate te daré noticias cuando las tenga… VAMONOS"_ se subió corriendo y me apresuro para que nos fuéramos, eso no me ayudaba a calmarme, y más por que sentí a Carlisle muy nervioso, solo saco su celular y marco desesperado.

"_soy el doctor Carlisle… necesito que me preparen una camilla de inmediato… voy encamino con una paciente con principios de anemia… si la necesito YA…"_ colgó el celular mientras lo veía fijamente.

"_anemia?" _dije muy débilmente.

"_si Emmett tu hermana esta muy deshidratada, su ritmo cardiaco esta my bajo, esta jadeando y esta hirviendo… Emmett que le paso a tu hermana parase que no a comido en semanas"_ dijo mirando a Bells.

"_ella se encero… y nos decía que la dejáramos que ya había comido, y que tenia trabajo así estuvo dos semanas"_ dije mirando el volante.

"_EMMETT… como pudiste ser tan distraído tu hermana no comía nada y TU LE CREIAS, aparte la dejabas SOLA… SOLA EMMETT EN SU HABITACION"_ dijo Carlisle con vos sebera y dura.

"_no creía que ella hiciera algo así"_ dije con vos rota.

"_Emmett tu hermana esta en un gran peligro necesita llegar rápido o podría morir"_ dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

-_morir, morir, morir… la palabra me daba vueltas en la cabeza… NO BELLA NO ME PUEDE DEJAR NO AHORA-_ cuando llegamos varios doctores tomaron a Bella y se la llevaron, Carlisle me dijo que el me estaría diciendo de la situación de Bells, me quede llorando en la recepción mientras esperaba saber de ella, le mande un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que viniera al hospital.

Alice llego con Rose y les conté lo que Carlisle me había dicho, estuvimos 6 horas esperando noticias, Carlisle apareció a las 8:00 de la noche, pero tenia una expresión dura, sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

"_Carlisle dime que paso con Bella… DIME QUE ESTA BIEN…"_ dijo Alice llorando mientras corría hacia el.

"_Emmett… tu hermana… estaba muy grabe y entro en estado de coma… lo siento mucho"_ dijo mirándome fijamente.

"_en cuanto tiempo despertara"_ dije sin moverme y sin ninguna expresión.

"_Emmett el coma puede durar días, semanas… meses… años… o puede que no despierte ya"_ dijo Carlisle muy serio.

"_puedo verla"_ dije mientras sentía como escurrían unas lagrimas por mi mejilla.

"_claro pero te pido que la trates con cuidado_"

Carlisle nos llevo a la habitación de Bella, cuando la vi sentí un hoyo en mi corazón estaba llena de aparatos y dormida en un sueño del que nunca podría despertar, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

"_Bells quien te hizo esto… por que lo hiciste… nunca, nunca, me separare de ti, pero si descubro quien te hizo esto… no vivirá par contarlo" _la abrace y comencé a llorar sobre su cuello, no quería separarme de ella.

Tome el sillón individual que había y lo coloque lo mas cerca de ella que pude, me senté y me perdí en mis pensamientos, me pasaba la mano por la cara y notaba que la tenia empapada, desde que Bella llego no había dejado de llorar, sentía mis ojos hinchados y me sentía cansado pero no me dormiría hasta que ella despertara.

"_Bella tenia escrito esto"_ dijo entregándole un papel a Alice.

Yo lo ignore como pude y seguí perdido, no me separaría de ella, después de lo que le hice, era su hermano y no me preocupo lo que estaba haciendo detrás de esa puerta, necesitaba mantenerme despierto y sabia lo que necesitaba, aunque lo odiara hasta morir, lo necesitaba.

**____________________________________________________**

**Bueno eso paso del lado de Emmett… falta del lado de Alice… **

**Jaja… saben espero que pongan atención en los detalles… jiji (si Edward es un collon… se fue)**

**Hoy me alegraron mi tarde los reviews que me dejaron fueron geniales sus amenazas por dejarlos intrigados… ustedes son únicos no me imagino que mas pueden poner… pero los amo por alegrarme mi TARDE WIII XD **

**solo faltan 15 reviews para los 100**

**si se pude si se puede jaja… amo mi fic…**

**perdóneme por lo de mi otro fic… es que como que me pique mas en este pero prometo pronto actualizar… don´t worry be happy…**

**XD **

**GRACIAS ME ENCANTO TU COMENT:**

**AkHaNe**

**Rosaliehaledecullen**

**Emilia Cullen**

**assenav1980**

**todos los demás estuvieron geniales pero los de ellas me hicieron reir… no digo que estén mal… pero gracias por mi maravillosa tarde **

**asi y gracias por su apoyo con lo del maldito EXAM DE INGLES **

**[FuCk]**

**MUACK… =3**


	19. que es EBCB?

**CAPITULO 17**

**Alice's POV [que es EBCB?...]**

A un no me entraba la idea de que Bella estuviera en… en COMA…, pero sabia que pronto lo descubriría, Carlisle me dio una hoja en donde venían EBCB, y me dijo que Bella las tenia marcadas en ambas manos, me pregunto que si tenia algo que ver con lo que hizo o si sabia algo _–obvio le mentí_-, Emmett parecía sacado de este mundo, nada no hacia volver en si, estaba ido y no creo que nos haya escuchado, después de que Carlisle me entrega el papelito saque mi agenda de mi bolsa y me senté en el piso a descubrir lo que Bella me dejo.

Cuando éramos pequeñas y una de las dos nos íbamos de viaje o salíamos por un largo periodo, cada una escribía una carta y le daba sus claves, Bella escribía la marca y el nombre del diseñador en una hoja y me la daba y tenia adivinar en que prenda escondió su carta, yo lo hacia con sus libros y le daba las iniciales del autor y del libro.

Así que ya sabia que Bella dejo algo entre sus libros y sabia que solo yo podía saber, así que me puse a recordar autores y obras.

Pase mas de dos horas y nada a un no daba con nada así que decidí irme me ayudaría mas estando en su habitación, le dije a Emmett que iría a descansar un poco para mañana ir a la escuela Rose también se despidió y se fue, tome un taxi así la casa y subí corriendo a la habitación de Bella, cuando entre, me dio un horrible escalofrío de ver el cuchillo roto y la puerta rota, me senté enfrente de su librero y me puse a buscar.

"_BINGO"_ salte cuando encontré el puto libro.

"_Emily Bronte Cumbres Borrascosas"_ dije mientras tomaba el libro y de el se deslizaba una nota blanca hasta caer al suelo, la levante satisfecha de mi misma y me puse a leerla.

**Que inteligente Alice… me gustaría haber sabido como la descubriste…**

**Alice cuando tengas esta carta ya estarás enterada de que e muerto o no se que aya sido de mi…**

**Seguro te preguntaras por que hice esto…**

**Alice… un día Edward se empezó a comportar frío e indiferente conmigo… y tenia que saber porque así que fui a buscarlo y me entere de algo que hizo un hoyo negro en mi corazón… ese día Alice me entere de que Edward me aposto… desde que pise la escuela el tenia que llevarme a la cama… y te preguntaras quienes fueron? TODO EL EQUIPO… si ALICE también JASPER el le pagaba cada mes… solo por andar conmigo… por eso duro MESES Y MESES NUESTRO AMOR… JA… lamento decirte esto por escrito… pero recuerda que me encerré en mi habitación y me deje morir de hambre y no quería que mi hermanito se enterara ni que tuviera a una deprimente que arruinara su vida… lamento todo esto y todo el sufrimiento que cause o estoy causando… solo hazme un solo favor… no te preocupes por mi…**

**BELLA…**

Me quede helada al leer lo que Bella dejo, sentía como mis manos me temblaban, Bella se quiso suicidar, tantos meses y… eso explicaba por que la semana pasada desde que Salí con Jasper ya no me volvió a hablar, debería estar llorando como Magdalena… pero sentía un coraje enorme ESTABA SUPER ENCABRONADA… -a no… esto no se queda asi-.

Guarde la carta de Bella, Rose y Emmett tenían que verla… pero primero me tengo que encargar de alguien… no me importa que sea de madrugada tengo asuntos, asi que tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Jasper.

_Te necesito ver pronto algo malo pasa…_

_Nos vemos debajo de tu edificio…_

Salí corriendo de la casa y me dirigí al edificio de Jasper, cuando llgue el ya estaba esperándome.

"_Alice que pasa porque tanta urgencia"_ Jasper me tomo por los hombros y me agito _–mala idea-_, tome vuelo y en lugar de soltarle una cachetada cerré el puño.

"_IDIOTA_" dije golpeándolo _"MENTIROSO"_ lo tome por su camisa y clave mi rodilla en sus huevos hasta verlo caer al suelo.

"_Alice que te pasa"_ dijo sin aliento y agarrandoce su orgullo.

"_tu… imbecil… Bella esta en el hospital muriéndose por tu culpa y la de los demás PENDEJOS… QUE VAS A DECIR A ESO… ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA… COMO SE TE OCURRE APOSTAR A MI AMIGA… Y NO VENGAS CON TUS JODIDOS CUENTOS BARATOS… POR CIERTO… me dejaste de hablar hace una semana para mi es como si hubiéramos terminado y si no lo hicimos… pues capta TE ESTOY MANDANDO A LA FREGADA…IMBECIL"_ tome fuerza y clave mi pie en sus estomago y me largue de ese lugar, pero apenas me aleje unos metros comencé a llorar de coraje, y por todo lo que me hizo creer, a mi me dolía mucho dejarlo, pero me mintió y MUCHO, causo que mi amiga se quisiera quitar la vida.

Mire al frente como buena mujer, me limpie las lagrimas y le mande un mensaje a Rose diciéndole que nos veíamos temprano en el hospital, tenia algo que decirles, mejor dicho enseñarles.

Esa noche no dormí nada bien, me desperté toda flojerosa, pero me aliste rápido y me fui al hospital, me sorprendió mucho cuando entre a la habitación de Bella, estaban Esme, Carlisle, Rose y obvio Emmett, entre mirándolos a todos con mucha duda y creo que Rose lo noto.

"_Alice tu dijiste que tenias algo importante que es"_ dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos, me supuse que sabia lo de su hermano, pero cuando supiera lo que hizo lo odiaría… lo se.

"_encontré esto en la habitación de Bella"_ saque la carta y se la entregue a Carlisle.

"_puedo leerla en voz alta?"_ dijo señalándola, yo solo asentí, y comenzó con una voz muy seria… para terminarla con un susurro débil.

Vi como Emmett levantaba la cabeza y pude ver en sus ojos una rabia y unas ojeras de un muerto _–no durmió?-_, se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación y solo podíamos escuchar los monitores que mantenían a Bella viva.

"_IMPOSBLE… mi hijo es un monstruo"_ Esme dijo con una vos lastimera, que me dolió verla abrazar muy fuerte a Carlisle.

"_LO SABIA MI HEMANO ES UN INFELIZ MENTIROSO… SOY LA VICTIMA… CLARO"_ Rose estaba verdaderamente enojada y vi como salio del cuarto súper enojada.

"_asi que fue por Edward"_ dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme quien veía a Bella con mucha vergüenza como si tuviera la culpa.

"_por eso se fue ES UN COBARDE"_ dijo Esme enojada.

"_se fue?... a donde"_ pregunte viéndola fijamente.

"_con su tío Marco… el muy cobarde huyo"_ dijo llena de enojo.

Esme y Carlisle salieron de la habitación y dijeron que estaría en la cafetería, afuera de la habitación oía a Rose hablando, mejor dicho gritando, a su hermano reclamándole sobre lo que estaba pasando, solo suspire y camine hacia Bella.

"_dime Bells… te gusta vernos asi… por que lo hiciste?"_ tome su mano y le di un beso en la frente.

La deje y Salí de la habitación para respirar un poco y sacarme todo ese aire de tensión que tenia.

"_Alice lo siento mucho"_ Rose me tomo por sorpresa mitras salía.

"_por que?" _

"_Jasper me dijo que el estaba sufriendo… que lo engañabas… se hizo la victima y le creí… perdóname"_ dijo mitras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

"_no te preocupe… se entiende… tiene miedo de que le reprochen esto"_ dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

El fin de Seaman paso tranquilo sin cambios, Bella no presentaba ningún signo de mejoría, pero Emmett iba de mal en peor cada día se parecía mas a un muerto estaba pálido y sus ojeras cada ves mas negras y a veces me daba un poco de miedo, sonreía cínicamente y luego volvía a estar serio, Emmett me dijo que iría a la Escuela el lunes y me pidió que le tagera ropa limpia, fui y vine de la casa al hospital y le traje todo lo que me pidió.

Le dije a Emmett que estaba muy cansada y que llegaría tarde a la escuela, que pasaría a ver a Bella y luego me regreso a la escuela, me fui muy cansada a la casa y apenas toque mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando me levante vi la hora eran las nueve, me arreglaría e iría a ver a Bella, me tome todo el tiempo que pude arreglándome, cuando estuve lista Salí hacia el hospital… aun era temprano eran las nueve cuarenta, cuando llegue al cuarto de Bella… ahogue un grito de horro, mi mirada estaba fija en Emmett…

Toda su camisa estaba salpicada de sangre y sus nudillos también, tenia una sonrisa cínica y miraba al techo y soltaba risitas.

"_Emmett que hiciste"_ dije dando unos pasos hacia tras, el solo volteo y su sonrisa se amplio mas _–DIOS QUE HIZO-_

**_________________________________________________**

**Sangre si estaba lleno de sangre… pero de quien… jajaja… y asi los dejare por que tengo EXAMENES ESTA SEMAN y no podré usar la compu XD….**

**No se apuren jamás los abandonare…**

**Espero sigan leyendo…. Y me alegro de ver nuevos lectores wiii!! No se arrepentirán XD**

**Tengo prisita los amo jaja dudas las respondo en el siguiente capi…**

**Me encantan sus ironías y sus amenazas…**

**Y para que vean que los quiero MUCHO les subí dos CAPIS**

**Besotes... MUAK….**

**LOB…**


	20. AdiosCullen

**CAPITULO 18**

**Solo como consejo, escuchen la canción cuando el diga que la empezó a oír, cuando estaba escuchándola me inspire de golpe sabe por que XD es la de sexyback…**

**Emmett's POV [adios…Cullen]**

Desde que Carlisle leyó, la carta en vos alta todas la cosas empezaban a encajar, el que Cullen huyera, mi hermana encerrada en su cuarto sin decir nada, lo raro que estuvieron los del equipo todo se empezó a armar en mi mente pieza por pieza, después de un rato Carlisle se fue y me quede solo con Alice y Rose que platicaban de algo que no me interesaba por el momento, mire a Bells que estaba tan tranquila, pero tan pálida y sin color, sus mejillas hundidas, si no fuera por las maquinas parecería que hubiera muerto, estire mi mano y tome la suya, estaba tan fría, la apreté muy fuerte por lo culpable que me sentía, ya sabia quien fue el idiota que le hizo esto a Bells, y yo seguía aquí sin hacer nada, me quede pensando que podía hacer, comencé a imaginarme lo que sentiría el y el placer que sentiría yo, y cada ves que sufría mas el me reía bajito.

Alice se despidió y yo ni en cuenta de que seguía ahí, me dijo que llegaría tarde a la escuela y que vendría entre las 10:00 para ver como seguía Bella, eso me ayudaba mas con lo que iba a hacer, nadie que se metiera en mi camino, me despedí de ella y me quede desierto, esa noche tampoco dormí, solo paseaba por la habitación y miraba ami hermanita, le platicaba mis planes, le prometí que nadie quedaría vivo después de lo le hicieron.

Por fin escuche mi despertador eran las 6:00 de la mañana, me arregle tranquilamente, hice un poco de ejercicio y cuando dieron las siete, le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella y Salí tarareando muy feliz, cuando pasaba las enfermeras y los médicos me veían con duda… que nadie había visto a una persona sin dormir una semana?... creo no, corrí hacia la camioneta y me subí lo mas rápido que pude.

"_prepárate Cullen"_ dije mientras encendía el Jeep y puse la canción de Sexyback a todo volumen.

Acelere lo mas que pude para llegar lo antes posible a la escuela, me sentía como en una película cuando manejaba en ese estado, yo el hermano, que busca venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hermana y se deshará de cualquiera que estuviera involucrado, si mi vida era una película, creo que en lo que llevaba de camino ya tenia como 5 infracciones, pero eso no importaba, cuando vi la entrada a la escuela voltee con fuerza el volante, al dar la vuelta escuche como rechinaban las llantas, y me reí, deje el Jeep donde pude y baje tarareando la canción.

Los vi a todos reunidos y sabia que llegue en un buen momento sonreí de verlos y levante las manos para saludarlos.

"_EDWARD… HERMANO…"_ grite mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"_E-mme-tt… como estas"_ dijo mirándome con horror y estirando su mano para saludarme, no dude en tomarla.

"_como crees tu"_ dije con los dientes apretados y lo jale lo mas fuerte que pude y le di un golpe en el estomago, el me soltó y se tiro al piso echo bolita.

"_POR TU CULPA….BELLA ESTA ASÍ… Y TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE"_ dije pateándolo barias veces.

Edward se estaba tratando de parar apoyándose en su volvo así que decidí ayudarle poquito, lo tome por su camisa y lo azote en el cofre del coche, lo aprisione por el cuello y comencé a golpearlo, una, dos, tres… hasta sentir que me dolían los nudillos.

Tenia todos mis nudillos llenos de sangre así me los limpie en mi pantalón, cuando solté a Cullen empesga toser sangre, y lo por fue que mancho toda mi camisa con su porquería.

"_esta me la dio BELLA"_ dije lleno de ira y levante el brazo con mas ira para golpearlo, pero sentí que me agarraron por la cintura y sosteniéndome el brazo para no golpearlo.

"_Emmett basta… lo matas"_ dijo Jasper jalándome por la cintura.

"_SI Emmett tranquilízate"_ Mike trataba de apartar mi brazo de el.

Fingí que me relajaba y me quede quieto, pero en el momento ñeque se descuidaron, voltee y golpe a Jasper en la cara has que vi que cayo, Mike tenia aprisionado mi brazo así que lo voltee de una forma en la que con el aprisione su cuello y no lo dejaba moverse.

"_mala idea… muy pero muy mala"_ murmure y clave mi rodilla en su espalda, reí cuando soltó un gemido de dolor y se hinco, me troné el cuello por lo aburrido que era deshacerme de ellos dos.

Voltee para buscar a Cullen y lo vi arrastrándose en el suelo, como el animal rastrero que es.

"_A DONDE_" dije tomándolo por el pantalón y jalándolo _"crees que ya acabamos…. no"_ lo levante con tanta facilidad y lo golpe hasta tirarlo otra ves.

El trato de levantarse pero no pudo, solo vi como se recargo en su Volvo para intentara pararse, pase mis manos por mi pelo y respire profundo, me puse en cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura y el dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho dejando sus pinches babotas rojas en mi camisa, lo aprense muy fuerte de la barbilla y la voltee hacia mi.

"_mira Cullen… Bella entro en coma por tu culpa y te juro que si ella muere esto será solo la milésima parte de lo vas a sentir…"_ lo jale hacia delante y lo azoté, el PUTO volvió a escupirme, solo respire profundo y fruncí los labios, me levante amenazadoramente y los encare a todos.

"_alguien mas…NO… COBARDES… VAMOS ENFRENTENME_" grite mientras me tronaba mis dedos y veía como todos retrocedan.

Me reí de todos los callones que había y me dirigí hacia el Jeep, volví a irme al hospital con mas alegría de la que sentían antes de venir, llegue al hospital y entre cantando, me gane varias miradas de horror pero no me importo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi hermanita la encontré tal y como la deje, la salude y me senté dichoso mitras me acordaba y me reía de las expresiones de todos al verme.

"_Emmett que hiciste" _oía Alice que entraba por la puerta, me levante para saludarla pero ellas se hacia para atrás, le roge que no pasaba nada solo le dije que tenia un trabajito… mejor dicho asuntito que cumplir.

Alice se enojo por la forma en que me veía y de lo feliz que estaba me cambio toda mi actitud me irrito con sus preguntas y sus regaños, le reproche algo y ella empezó a buscar por toda la habitación.

"_EMMETT… CUANTOS DE ESTOS TE TOMASTE… NO ME JODAS"_ dijo sacando la bolsa con 30vasos de café que tenia escondidos.

"_que te importa… yo ago lo que me plazca" _dije arrebatándosela y sentándome en el sillón.

"_Emmett me duele que tu hermana este así pero tu también eso ya es estupido"_ dijo dándome una bofetada.

Me enoje bastante y la tome por el cuello mirándola amenazadoramente, ella trataba de zafarse con sus pequeñas manitas peo sabia que yo era mas fuerte.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna y como todo mi cuerpo se iba durmiendo, caí de rodillas y voltee a ver a Alice, lo veía todo borroso, pero la vi a ella abrazada de Rose y a una enferme que se acercaba a mi en menos de lo que creí todo se volvió negro y sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Esta cortito pero esta genial seee!!!!! Y aparte hoy es mi cumple [24/06] y tenia que subir un capi para no ser tan culebra jajaja!!!!**

**Ya les dije que los abandonaría una semana por mis exámenes jaja… no se desesperen…**

**Todos sus coment me hacen reir y me alegran jaja…. Gracias por todo XD los amo …. Espero actualizar pronto… no los dejare **

…**.**

**Espero les aya gustado…. Ay me dicen que opinan… pero escuchen la cancion eso es lo geniaL **

**Gracias por su apoyo…. Los dejo…**

**Besos**

**MUAK!!!!**

**DUDAS ME LAS DEJAN ES QUE LO ESCRIBI SON EXACTAMENTE LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA**


	21. Otra oportunidad

**CAPITULO 19 [Otra oportunidad]**

**Por decisión mía por no hacérmela tan difícil… e decidido terminar mi otro fic hasta que termine primero este OK [espero me comprendan]… por favor… por plis…[-de rodillas-] escuchen la canción es la de –**_**esta vez **_**de Café Tacuba- XD**

**Edward****'s POV **

"_Edward… hermano estas bien_" escuche a Jasper mitras me levantaba todo adolorido.

"_me duele todo el cuerpo" _dije apoyándome contra en cofre del Volvo.

"_como no te va a doler… casi te matan"_ dijo Jasper mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"_Jasper Bella esta muerta… por mi culpa?"_ recordé lo que me dijo Emmett y sentí una lagrima por mi mejilla.

"_no hermano no esta muerta… solo esta… descansando"_ dijo titubeando.

"_tengo que verla… ella esta así por mi culpa" _dije apoyándome en hombro de Jasper.

"_déjame llevarte a tu casa y te investigo donde esta… mírate necesitas limpiarte" _

Jasper me ayudo a subirme al Volvo y condujo hasta mi casa le pedí que se llevara el coche, pero el dijo que le haría bien caminar y despejarse, para aclarar su mente, me despedí de el y camine hacia la entrada de mi casa como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo, cuando llegue, llame a la puerta muy débilmente y me alegre de ver a mi mamá.

"_Esme" _dije sonriendo, ella me miro con horror y luego me abofeteo.

"_que eres Edward, no puedo creer que mi único hijo sean un monstruo" _

"_yo……"_ dije mientras me mordía el labio para no llorar enfrente de mi madre.

"_Edward… no digas nada… estaré en el hospital de tu padre… adiós hijo"_ dijo mientras salía de la casa sin mirarme.

Respire profundo y solté un sollozo, tome fuerzas y trate de subir las escaleras, cada músculo que movía me dolía hasta morir, me sentí aliviado cuando entre a mi habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, me acomode en mi cama y me voltee, pero no calcule bien y me caí.

"_debería estar en el infierno"_ dije cerrando los ojos y ahogando un gemido.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado y vi una caja blanca, que no recordara que estuviera ahí, la saque y me senté en la cama par ver lo que tenia adentro, me quede sin aliento al ver todo lo que contenía, eran las fotos de todas nuestras citas, cartas que nos dábamos, mis regalos de navidad y una… nota….

**Querido Edward:**

**No entiendo que te hice para que aceptaras, tan estupida apuesta, pero no quiero discutir mas y quiero que sepas que te amo tanto y que te seguiré amando siempre, pero no puedo… no puedo estar cerca de ti otra ves, me sentiría morir, y ver en tu cara que solo fui un juego y un mentira para ti… lo siento mucho pero solo encontré una manera para que no suceda esto… lamento si parece una estupidez… pero… no quiero estar en este mundo si estas tu…**

**Con amor Bella…**

Cuando termine de leer, tenia toda mi cara empapada en lagrimas, mire otra vez la nota y tenia manchas rojas, me limpie la cara con las manos y vi que las tenia rojas, por la sangre de los golpes de Emmett, doble la carta y la volví a guardar, me levante y camine hacia el baño, me quite la camisa y me limpie la cara con agua y me mire en el espejo.

De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi

de pronto ya no se quien soy

de pronto ya no reconozco nada

de lo que un dia fui

"_que hice? no era así"_ dije mirando fijamente mi reflejo

Hoy me pregunto que cambio dentro de mi

hoy me pregunto a donde voy

tal vez no existen las respuestas

para lo que intento resolver

Fruncí el seño sabia que esto no se quedaría así, Bella se esta muriendo por mi culpa y yo no tenia nada que hacer aquí, tenia que verla, necesitaba verla, y tenerla en mis brazos… necesitaba otra oportunidad.

Esta vez vengo buscando el corazon

esta vez lo intentare otra vez

esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerlo bien

si la vida me regala otra oportunidad

Me puse una camisa y tome el dije de llave que le di a Bella en navidad, no se de donde saque fuerzas, pero baje corriendo las escaleras tome las llaves del Volvo y acelere a todo lo que da, sabia que estaba en el hospital de mi padre, eso dijo Esme.

No tarde nada en llegar, y deje el Volvo en la entrada, llegue corriendo a la recepción y pregunte por ella.

"_la paciente Isabella Swan"_ dije sin aliento.

"_esta en la habitación 102… aquí en el primer piso" _dijo la señorita que estaba atendiendo.

De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi

de pronto ya no se quien soy

tal vez no existan las respuestas

para lo que intento resolver

"_gracias"_ dije y Salí corriendo otra vez.

"_señor, tenga cuidado el joven que estaba con ella tubo un arranque de ira y esta sedado, no lo despierte"_ dijo gritándome.

Esta vez no quiero otra ilusion

esta vez lo intentare otra vez

Cuando llegue a su cuarto la vi tan tranquilamente dormida, Emmett estaba inconciente sobre el sillón, me acerque a Bella y me senté en la cama, saque el collar y se lo puse.

esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerte bien

si la vida me regala

"_perdóname"_ dije besándola

otra oportunidad

Me baje con mucho cuidado pero pateé uno de los aparatos, e hice un escandalazo, escuche como si alguien se moviera y voltee a ver, Emmett se esta moviendo bruscamente en el sillón, camine en silencio hacia la puerta, voltee rápido y Emmett abrió los ojos de golpe, ni siquiera lo pensé Salí corriendo de ahí.

"_¡¡CULLEN!!"_ oí un grito que me erizo la piel.

"_Emmett"_ murmure y me quede muy quieto en el pasillo, vi como todas las enfermeras corrían hacia donde estaba Bella, me voltee despacio y me encontré con unos ojitos que me miraban sin dar crédito…

Corrió hacia mi y sentí como sus bracitos se envolvían en mi pecho.

"_HO Edward… dime que no hiciste esto y que Jasper tampoco… dime que todo fue un malentendido… por favor… quiero la verdad" _suplico con su vos rota, volteo a verme y tenia toda su carita empapada, la tome por los hombros y la mire fijamente.

"_no…tengo que arreglar todo antes de empeorarlo"_

Nos quedamos en silencio y oímos un golpe que venia de la habitación, los dos corrimos para ver lo que ocurría y vi el cuerpo de Emmett en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Rose y otras enfermeras.

**_____________________________________________________**

**Esta muy fácil de adivinar quien era no?....**

**Jaja….**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR FELICITARME YA LOS QUIERO MAS (^///^) **

**Espero los guste este capi…**

**A mi me encanta la canción… no se procuren ya va a despertar Bella.**

**ya se va acabar el capi (T_T)…**

**Pero viene otro que ya tengo en mente… primero terminemos estos 2 XD**

**Los dejo Los amo jiji… a estas alturas nuevos lectores XD PARA LOS NUEVOS (BESOTES Y ABRAZOTES) jeje***

**No se arrepentirán de leer jaja… gracias por todo su apoyo… no me la creo que pasamos de los 100… podemos llegar a los 150?.... SIIIIII!!!!! Si se puede XD….**

**SE MURIO MICHEAL JACKSON (T_T)**

**[un minuto de silencio………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….bueno ya]**


	22. Bienvenida a la realidad

**CAPITULO 20 [bienvenida a la realidad…]**

**Alice****'s POV **

Venia caminando en el pasillo con Rose después de comer, ninguna de las dos decía nada, desde que Emmett tuvo su ataque de ansiedad, no dice nada y a mi me desespera estar callada, respire profundo, y cuando iba a pronunciar algo se oyó un grito.

"_CULLEN"_ Emmett había despertado _–histérico-_, me quede quieta paralizada por el sonido agudo y lleno de odio.

"_Edward"_ dije murmurando y Salí corriendo con Rose pisándome los talones.

Rose se metió al cuarto, junto con dos doctores y tres enfermeras, me quede mirando como forcejeaban con el, voltee por reflejo y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward, no podía creer que estuviera aquí _–QUE HACIA AQUÍ-_, corrí hacia el y lo abrace muy fuerte y comencé a llorar.

"_HO Edward… dime que no hiciste esto y que Jasper tampoco… dime que todo fue un malentendido… por favor… quiero la verdad" _le suplique mientras lloraba en su pecho.

"_no…tengo que arreglar todo antes de empeorarlo" _me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente y con solo verlo y ver todo el dolor que sentía le creí, por una extraña razón, le CREI, nos quedamos viendo un momento y oímos un golpe que provenía del cuarto de Bella, corrimos a ver por que fue ese golpe y vi el cuerpo de Emmett en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Rose y otra enfermera.

"_Edward luego hablo contigo, vete, vete, si el vuelve a despertar te dejara deforme, o te matara"_ dije mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y tocaba los golpes y moretones.

"_pero quiero estar con ella, mira ya esta dormido me voy antes…"_ dijo haciendo muecas de dolor.

"_Edward… no vete anda, te veo en una hora en la cafetería"_ dije dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"_en una hora…UNA" _

Deje que se fuera _–sabia que no se iría- _y me quede viendo a Emmett que estaba en una esquina mientras Rose, lo acomodaba, le pregunte que porque estaba tirado, y me dijeron que por otro ataque que tuvo y le dieron el doble de sedante, le agradecí y me acerque a mi amiga.

"_si supieras lo que estamos viviendo aquí_" le dije mientras le acariciaba su frente, y vi en su cuello una…llave?... claro la que le regalo Edward, la mire con ternura y deslice mi mano para tomar la llave, en cuanto tuve la llave en mis manos Bella abrió sus ojos de golpe y comenzó a gritar.

"_EDWARD… NO ME DEJES EDWARD… __VUELVE POR FAVOR"_ dijo revolcándose en su cama, trate de calmarla me sentí como me jalaban de la cintura, Edward se disculpo y trato de calmar a Bella.

"_Bella… ya estoy aquí… Bells mírame… no me fui… nunca me ire"_ dijo Edward abrazándola, Bella lo miro fijamente y se abrazo a el como si lo fuera a perder _–otra vez-._

"_Edward… en verdad eres tu?... prométeme que no me dejaras"_ Bella empezó a besarle el cuello y a enrollarse a el.

"_no Bella nunca mas… siempre estaremos juntos"_ dijo Edward disfrutando de los apretones y besos de ella _–hay que sufrido-_.

"_Bella?, hijo… Edward" _oí la voz de Carlisle, me voltee y vi que estaba tan sorprendido de ver que Bella despertó.

"_Carlisle mira, esta bien_" dojo Edward mientras pegaba su mejilla con la de Bella y luego volteo y la beso, muy dulcemente, pero cuando se separaron Bella sonrío y cayo inconciente en los brazos de Edward _–y ahora que?-._

"_relájate hijo, solo se desmayo, debe estar muy cansada, salio muy rápido y demasiado alterada del coma, su cuerpo debió robar muchas energías, y con lo cariñosito que estaban como no se va a cansar" _dijo Carlisle sonriendo mitras se acercaba a ellos.

"_am… Carlisle… que pasara con Emmett"_ dije señalando a la masa de músculos tirada en el rincón.

Carlisle me dijo que Emmett despertaría en cuatro horas aproximadamente, lo acomodaron en un sillón cama que trajeron y la mayoría de las enfermeras estaban listas para cuando despertara, Edward se quedo dormido en la misma cama con Bella, quería estar con ella cuando despertara, los deje a los tres en la habitación y Salí para platicar con Rose tenia un asuntito pendiente, la iba a ver en la cafetería.

"_Rose, cuando paso todo esto mencionaste que Jasper te dijo que yo lo engañaba… como fue todo eso?"_ pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella

"_pues mira… el día que tu le hablaste con el y se vieron, llego golpeado, y por lo que vi, fuiste tu quien se lo madreo, pero llego diciendo que el tipo con quien lo engañabas lo golpeo, para decirle que se fuera de tu vida… mi hermano y sus pendejadas, al principio le creí… no mames QUE GOLPIZA TRAIA, y me compadecí de el, me enoje contigo por que, yo sabia que se amaban tanto y como que tu negándolo… no me cabía la idea en mi"_ dijo riéndose y comiendo unas galletas.

"_ósea no tuvo el valor para decirte… que una mujer lo puso en su lugar"_ dije entre risitas.

"_NO… no lo tuve"_

Al oír esa vos me quede quieta como muerto, Rose me sonrío y se levanto para irse, sentí unos brazos que me tomaban por los hombros, solo cerré los ojos y sentí unas lagrimas que empezaron a salirse, me levante con cuidado y sus manos se deslizaron a mi cintura y me dieron vuelta.

"_Jasper" _dije con vos rota y viéndolo a los ojos.

"_hola"_ dijo con una sonrisota y me beso, fue el beso mas dulce que me había dado, lo sentí tan sincero conmigo, la abrase muy fuerte a el teniendo miedo que me fuera a dejar.

"_por que Jasper… dime"_ dije con mis labios pegados a los de el.

"_es una larga historia… que te contare luego… pero déjame disfrutar este momento"_ me volvió a besar mas apasionado y obvio no lo rechace enrede mis manos en sus alborotados cabellos y deje que el momento nos guiara.

**Bella****'s POV**

Acababa de tener el mejor sueño de todos, estaba con Edward en un cuarto blanco?, estábamos muy felices juntos abrazándonos y besándonos, y de la nada todo se volvió negro, me sentía cansada, pero muy, muy cansada, sentí como empezaba despertarme y abrí mis ojos poco a poco, sonreí al ver a Edward abrazado a mi _–seguro otro sueño_- mire su cara y me abrace a si pecho _–PARALE A TU TREN_- estaba golpeado?...me safe de sus brazos y me senté asustada a ver su rostro, tenia un ojo morado, su labio esta partido, una de sus mejillas estaba inflamada, me aleje de el y lo toque con un dedo.

"_Bella déjame dormir…"_ dijo volteándose.

"_waaaaa!!!!"_ grite pateándolo y tirandolo de la cama, mire a mi alrededor, blanco, blanco, BLANCO.

"_yo creo que ya tuve con la crisis de tu hermano… no tenias que golpearme" _dijo Edward levantándose y tocándose la cabeza haciendo muecas de dolor.

"_que haces aquí… se supone que__ yo debería estar…"_

"_muerta"_

"_y tu no deberías…"_

"_estar aquí… ya se, ya se… Bella tu hermano me dijo muchas veces que sufrías de depresión… Bella perdóname, fui un cobarde al hacerte esto y al huir"_ dijo tomando mis manos.

"_mi hermano tuvo una crisis de ansiedad?... por que"_ dije quitando sus manos de las mías.

"_si… cuando se entero me quiso… matar, y veras que casi lo logra, se tomo casi 40 vasos de café…"_

"_pero el no tolera la cafeína"_

"_a bonita hora me fui enterando" _dijo riendo y sentándose a un lado de mi.

"_Edward no creo que deberías estar aquí… yo deje muy claro en…"_

"_la carta… si ya lo se pero Bella podemos darnos otra oportunidad, empecemos desde cero, podemos volver a ser felices, que dices"_ dijo Edward tomando mi cara en sus manos.

"_no… Edward lo siento… seria mejor que no nos vieramos…" _dije poniendo mis manos sobre las de el y quitandolas.

"_por favor Bella… ahora soy yo quien te pide que no me dejes, tu misma dijiste que me amabas y que me seguiras amando"_ dijo parandone y merandome fijamente.

"_lo siento… Edward se que dije eso pero… pero no puedo seguir contigo" _dije llena de dolor y sabia que me mentia a mi misma.

Edward se paro y pude ver que tenia sus ojo cristalinos, lleve mi mano a mi garganta por que senti un enorme nudo y temia llorar, senti una cadena y cuando la toque bien vi que era la llave que el me dio, trate de quitarmela para darcela.

"_no quedatela, mi corazon siempre estara abierto para ti"_ dijo poniendo su mano en la llave, me dio un beso y se marcho.

Me baje de la cama y me acoste junto con mi hermano, cuando desperto, me dio vueltas por todo el cuarto y parece que el alma le regreso al cuerpo.

"_bienvenida a la realidad hermanita" _dijo abrazandome y casi rompiendome los huesos.

****************************************

********************************

**************************

*******************

Cuatro meses ya ibamos a salir de la escuela, cuatro meses sin decirle nada a Edward, cuatro meses en la que mi vida cambio, Emmett los primeros dos meses siempre que hiba a las practicas regresaba enojado, pero despues de eso, llegaba muy feliz… sabe por que… Alice y Rose siempre me regañaban por haber dejado a Edward en pocas palabras me llamaban ESTUPIDA, en cierto modo lo era, pero no podia estar con el, aunque nadie sabia jamas me quite la cadena desde la ultima vez que lo vi en el hospital, para fin de cursos harian un baile de despedida, crei que Edward me invitaria pero CUERNOS invito a la PUTA, PUTA, PUTA RESBALOSA, DE LAUREN _–eso no debe importarme-_ y yo acepte ir con Mike, _-que mas podia hacer me acosaba dia y noche?-._

Alice estab muy rara se supone que soy LA BARBIE BELLA, y siempre me arreglaba horas antes de ir al baile y ahora llego solo dos horas antes de irnos y me dio un bestido que compro en su ultimo viaje a Europa –_por lo de sus padres-,_ los bailes siempre se hacian en el gimnacio y cuando llegamos, estube un rato con Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose se desaparecieron, en la mesa donde estabmos sentados no podia dejar de ver a la PINCHE ZORRA, con Eddy, despues de unas tres horas vi que el se fue dejandola _–JAJAJA- _el desaparecio entre la gente.

Pasaron 20 minitos y vi como las luces se apagaron.

"_esto es para la que robo mi corazon y aun lo tiene… Te amo tanto"_ oi la voz de Edward y como se prendian las luces, y el aprecia frente a un piano, senti tantas ganas de llorar por que vi a Lauren bricando de felicidad, trate de irme pero Jasper y Alice no me dejaron.

"_BELLA TE AMO"_ lo oi gritar y me volte clavando mis ojos en los sullos.

"_esto es para ti"_

**___________________________________________________________-**

**NOOOO!! YA SE VA ACABAR NOOOO…. BUAAA!!!**

**Jajaja sorry si son cortos ya lo seee!! Pero apoco no estan buenos sisisi…**

**A si para mi tercer fic iria masomenos asi…**

**La empresa Cullen y La empresa Swan han estado compitiendo desde hace años, pero por un mal movimiento la empresa de los Cullen, pierde todo y necesita dinero para recuperarce, Edward uno de sus tres hijos, tiene la idea de formalizar una relacion con la unica hija de los Swan, para salvar a sus padres, que pasa cuando estos dos jovenes que se odian y decean mentir a sus padres solo por el dienero?... abra algo mas… o es solo abaricia…**

**Que tal siiiii!! **

**Espero les paresca interesante XD**

**Los amo**

**Me tengo que ir BESOTES terminando este termino el otro fic el de Amor, sexo y amistad.**

**Jiji**

**MUACK**


	23. verte reir

**CAPITULO 21 [verte reir]**

**Antes que nada saludos desde Ixtapa –la playa- bueno gracias por leer mi fic, en estos días, pues la desgracia mas grande, este es el penúltimo ultimo capitulo (T_T), lo hice lo mas largo que pude para que lo disfruten, léanlo con calma, relájense con la canción canten XD jaja…**

**Empezare a terminar mi segundo fic y pronto subiré los primero dos capis de A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD.**

**Alice****'s POV **

"_Edward me tengo que ir… ahora… que te falta?" _ dije acomodando su corbata.

"_Alice estoy nervioso"_ dijo moviendo muy nervioso.

"_por que?... por lo de la canción o por tu cita con la zorra?"_ dije riéndome de el.

"_ja-ja-ja, que graciosa, que tal si ella ya no…"_

"_YO… JAMAS…JAMAS… ME EQUIVOCO" _dije apretando sus mejillas muy fuerte para que se relajara.

"_esta bien… me sueltas" _dijo con sus labios como pescadito.

"_tienes el vestido, si lo compraste?"_ dijo Edward acomodándose el saco.

"_si… si lo compre… ahora si no te importa ME TENGO QUE IR SOLO QUEAN DOS HORAS"_ dije histérica.

"_ir a Europa tiene sus privilegios"_ dijo riéndose.

"_presumido"_ dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

"_hay CALLATE… tu vas cada dos meses"_ dijo mientras abría la puerta para que yo me fuera, solo le saque la lengua y me fui, Edward fue a Europa hace dos semanas, y yo fui una semana cuando el regreso y me dijo que vio un vestido para Bella y me dio dinero para comprarlo, Bella es demasiado tonta, cree que jamás nos dimos cuenta que tenia la lave de Edward, pero se vale soñar. Y espero que nuestro plan funcione.

Cuando llegue a la casa arregle rápido a Bella y nos fuimos al baile debo decir que Edward no tenia tan mal gusto, Bells se veía tan linda en ese vestido azul, entramos al gimnasio y esta decorado con un estilo muy romántico y se me hizo el adecuado, me quede con Bella una hora platicando y me reía por que Bella veía con ojos de pistola a Lauren que esta con Edward.

"_ya se están arreglando aya atrás"_ dijo Jasper, abrazando me cintura por atrás.

"_Emmett y Rose están aya?" _pregunte murmurando por que Bella seguía como hipnotizada viendo a la "feliz pareja".

"_si, Emmett esta ensayando con Edward, y Rose esta arreglando el sonido"_

"_pero por que invito a Lauren?" _eso era lo único que no concordaba en el plan que hicimos.

"_fue idea de Emmett dijo que confiáramos en el… esta loco ya sabes"_ dijo riéndose.

"_y cuando empieza todo"_

"_justamente a la media noche"_ dijo mirando su reloj.

"_en una hora y media?... por que tanto"_ dije haciendo una mueca.

"_Edward quiso a esa hora… yo que se…"_

Estuve con Jasper y Bella hasta la hora que habíamos quedado, Bella ignoraba lo que pasaría, después de esos cuatro meses, todos ya éramos amigos a espaldas de Bella, hasta Emmett que es que mas me sorprende después de querer matar a Eddy, pero bueno la amistad gana.

"_ayúdame Jasper, Bella es muy sentimental y se que el maldito de Eddy no dirá su nombre y Bella va a querer salir corriendo hay que detenerla" _dije susurrando cuando se apagaron las luces.

**Emmett****'s POV**

Debo admitirlo, los primeros dos meses no fueron fantásticos, pero gracias a la emboscada de Jasper, Rose y Alice, Edward y volvimos a ser amigos… después de explicarme todo creo que comprendí, pues los cuatro decidimos hacer algo para juntar a mi hermanita y al oxigenadito, Bella creía que no sabemos de la maldita llave que llevaba era demasiado obvio, pero bueno.

Le pedí a Edward que invitara a la plástica, quería ver su cara cando Edward dijera esas palabras enfrente de todos, durante un mes, compuse una canción para que la cantara estuvimos ensayando, el compuso la música y todo quedo genial, solo faltaba que se la aprendiera bien, jamás creí de mi que escribiera tan bien, ni que Edward tocara el piano.

Llegue con Rose al gimnasio para que recibiéramos el pinché piano que teníamos que poner, ya había pasado mas de una hora ni rastro del piano ni de Cullen y el gimnasio se estaba llenando, por fin lo vi entre todos, y me burle de el por que la zorrita, lo abrazaba y lo trataba de besar.

"_Emmett, llego el piano"_ dijo Rose jalándome del saco.

"_te ves hermosa" _dije viéndola como estupido, cuando llegamos ella solo venia con unos Jeans y una camisa y ahora traía un vestido Rojo que le queda fantástico.

"_Emmett, muchas gracias pero tenemos que decirles donde queremos el piano" _dijo riéndose y dándome un beso.

Voltee a ver a Edward y el hice una seña diciéndole que viniera para que se preparara, empujo a la resbalosa y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

"_ya esta todo?"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_si solo falta apagar las luces unos 20 minutos acomodar el piano y listo"_ dije golpeando su hombro.

"_muchas gracias hermano no se como agradecerte todo"_ dijo estirando su mano.

"_todo por la familia"_ dije rechazando su saludo y los abrace.

"_Edward demos un ultima ensayada" _dije dándole las hojas donde estaba la letra.

"_como van?" _oí a Jasper que llegaba corriendo por atrás.

"_bien solo estamos ensayando y Rose esta arreglando el sonido"_

"_OK… entonces los dejo tengo que ir a entretener a Bella junto con Alice"_ dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia los demás.

Estuve ensayando con Edward una hora y me di cuenta que se la sabia muy bien y que todo iría de maravilla.

"_bien Cullen ya esta todo solo tenemos que apagar las luces"_ dije mientras guardaba todo.

"_esta bien, gracias de nuevo, espero salga bien"_ dijo caminando hacia el centro.

"_SUERTE Y NO LO ARRUINES… OTRA VES" _dije mitras corría hacia los apagadores, le guiñe un ojo y baje el apagador, estando todo a oscuras les indique al los tipos, que trajeron el piano donde ponerlo, Rose acomodo el micrófono y conecto los cables, ya estábamos listos, note apenas como Edward tomaba el micrófono y decidí prender los apagadores.

"_quieres la cámara de video o la de fotos"_ dijo Rose mostrándome dos cámaras.

"_yo quiero fotos de la zorrita" _dije riéndome, los dos apuntamos la cámara hacia Lauren y vimos lo emocionada que estaba, Rose y yo vimos que aguantar la risa para que no nos descubrieran.

"_ESTO VA PARA LAS GENERACIONES QUE VIENEN_" dije riéndome.

"_SUERTE"_ murmuramos Rose y yo, cuando Edward volteo.

**Edward's POV**

Estaba demasiado, pero demasiado, nervioso, ya me sabia la canción al derecho y al revés, pero aun así tenia miedo de que Bella me rechazara, según las chicas ellas creían lo contrario así que aquí estaba yo, frente a toda la escuela, apunto de catar a el amor de mi vida.

Ensaye una ultima vez con Emmett y decidimos empezar, cuando Emmett apago las luces, todos empezamos a acomodar las cosas, entre la oscuridad vi el micrófono, cuando lo tome se volvieron a prender las luces y sentí la mirada de todos, busque con desesperación la mirada de Bella pero no la hallaba solo veía a Lauren brincando como si fuera para ella _-JA-_

"_esto es para la que robo mi corazón y aun lo tiene… Te amo tanto" _dije tratando de hallar a Bells, y no pude evitar sonreí ya que Lauren, estaba brincando y murmurando algo.

"_BELLA TE AMO" _por fin me encontré con los ojos de Bella, y escuche risitas atrás de mi, voltee y vi a Emmett y a Rose muriéndose de risa y cuando vi la cara desencajada de Lauren, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

"_esto es para ti" _ dije tratando de no reírme nada.

Me senté listo para tocar, acomode el micrófono y respire profundo _–listo-_

El tiempo es hoy, tenes que entender,

que ayer ya paso y mañana no fue,

en mi corazón te espera un rincón,

en donde crecer en paz sin temor.

Y que cada dia, mirando las estrellas

hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos.

Solo quiero verte reír

solo quiero hacerte feliz

solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,

quédate hoy, quédate aquí.

El tiempo es hoy, empieza a sentir,

el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti,

olvida el dolor, mi mano esta aquí,

respira en amor, comienza a vivir, a vivir.

Cuando termine todo el gimnasio rompió en aplausos, levanta la vista y vi a Bella a solo unos metros de mi, tenia toda su caria llena de lagrimas, me pare lo mas rápido que pude y me acerque a ella, le limpie las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla.

"_lo siento"_ murmure con una gran sonrisa y tomándola por la cintura.

"_así que aun me amas"_ dijo soltando una risita.

"_si te digo que si me regalas un beso"_ dije con mi frente pegada a la suya.

"_se me hace justo"_ dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besándome, la acerque mas a mi y profundizamos el beso, era maravilloso tenerla en mis brazos y besarla otra ves.

Oí como todos empezaban a aplaudir y chiflar, me separe de Bella y nos empezamos a reír por la reacción de todos.

"_ABRETE ZORRA…EDWARD… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN QUIERAS A ESTA… MUSITA… Y YO QUE…"_ vi como Lauren jalaba de un hombro a Bella y la empujaba de mi lado.

"_no dejes de grabar mira a mi hermana"_ oí murmurar a Emmett que estaba atrás de mi.

"_mmm…Lauren…yo"_ dije balbuceando mientras miraba a Bella que me hacia una seña, para que no diera nada y la entretuviera.

"_tu que Edward… que no te das cuenta ósea yo soy mas mujer que esa niñita…"_ dijo Lauren tapándome con su cabezota.

"_eso yo no lo puedo saber, pero creo que todos con los que te acostaste si"_ dije riéndome y en todo el gimnasio se hoyo _–¡HUUUUU!-_

"_mira quien lo dice poco hombre"_ dijo frunciendo el ceño y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

"_será poco hombre pero así lo amo… y eso de ser una NIÑITA, a veces es bueno serlo"_ oí a Bella atrás de Lauren, y cuando ella volteo vi que Bella traía un tazón de ponche que tiro sobre el vestido de Lauren, las primeras risas que oí fueron la de Rose y la de Emmett, luego todo el gimnasio.

"_eres una…_" dijo mientras caminaba hacia Bella y luego se resbalo.

"_no sabia que las babosas se cayeran con su propia baba"_ dijo Bella riéndose

"_eh saluda"_ dijo Emmett enfrente de Lauren mientras le tomaba una foto.

Lauren se paro muy digan y se fue empujando a todos los que se ponían en su camino.

"_así que, en que estábamos"_ dije acercándome a ella que aun reia.

"_no se dímelo tu"_ dijo enrollado sus brazos en mi cintura.

"_Bella… quiero saber… que pasara después de esto..." _dije viéndola fijamente.

"_yo te diré que pasara"_

**____________________________________________________**

jaja... sorry por dejarlos asi pero estoy de vacas regresando lo continuo XD jijijij

**ups!!!**

**Besotes los amo....**

**No se enojen x3**


	24. para siempre

**CAPITULO 22 [para siempre]**

**Hola… bueno lo lamentable es que este es nuestro ultimo capi… gracias por seguir conmigo aunque me tardara eras XD pero ya pronto terminare mi segundo fic jaja después de casi 2 meses x3…**

**Disfrútenlo… besos…**

**Emmett****'s POV **

A chinga me desespera tanta interrupción y que mi hermanita no hable bien con el oxigenadito, los abucheros de todos, la resbalosa de metiche y yo con mis risas así que era actuar ya.

"_yo te diré que pasara"_ dije tomando a mi hermana por las piernas y sentándola en mi hombro.

"_tu y el oxigenadito volverán a estar juntos y seremos una familia y aparte, mañana es el ultimo partido… QUIENES VAMOS A GANAR…" _grite y volteando a ver a toda la escuela.

"_MUSTANGS"_ grito todo el gimnasio.

"_QUIENES…"_ volví a gritar mas emocionado.

"_MUSTANGS" _volví a escucharlos gritar.

"_Emmett me devuelves a mi novia" _dijo Edward enfrente de mi.

"_así que soy tu novia… eh"_ dijo Bella apoyando su mano en mi cabeza.

"_solo bajaba Emmett tengo que hablar con ella"_ dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

"_ESPEREN CREO QUE OLVIDE ALGO"_ dijo Bella golpeando mi cabeza y yo solo hice una mueca.

"_era necesario golpearme"_ dije agitándola.

"_¡¡MIKE!!"_ grito y pataleo dándome otro golpe.

"_que hay con el"_ dije ahogando un gemido de dolor y vi a Edward como fruncía el ceño _–celoso-_.

"_EL ME RECOJERIA… PERO ALICE LO HIZO… Y YO TENIA QUE ESPERARLO… Y SE ME OLVIDO…UPS…"_ dijo riéndose y no pude evitar reírme, ya me imaginaba a Mike sentado en la casa esperando a Bella quien se divertía sin el.

"_a quien le importa ese tipo"_ dijo Edward mientras estiraba su mano para bajar a Bella.

"_ah… que apáticos solo quería divertirme un rato"_ dije riéndome y bajando a Bells de mi hombro.

"_gracias hermanito…ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana"_ dijo Bells dándome un beso y luego se fue con Edward.

Sonreí al verla tan contenta y me sentí tranquilo, en cuanto se fueron comenzó a sonar una balada y abrace a Rose.

"_sabes todo esta como debería estar sin ningún problema"_ dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

"_por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, Bella esta feliz no hay nada que se meta en su camino"_ dije dándole un beso.

"_si… sabemos que Edward va a cuidar mucho de ella"_

"_conociéndolo se que el daría la vida por ella, como yo lo haría" _dije suspirando.

"_eres el mejor hermano y novio que alguien pudiera tener, todos volverlos a ser una familia feliz"_ dijo Rose riendo.

"_una familia feliz"_ repetí sonriendo.

**Edward****'s POV**

Mientras Emmett cargaba a Bella Alice me dijo que tenia algo especial para nosotros en su casa así, que cuando Emmett me la devolvió le pedí que me acompañara a un lugar muy especial.

**Bella****'s POV **

No sabia donde íbamos solo me dijo que era un lugar especial, nos me timos por una calle que se me hacia muy conocida, pero lo ignore, después de un rato llegamos a mi casa?.

"_mi casa es el lugar mas romántico"_ dije sarcásticamente cuando abrió la puerta para que saliera.

"_se me hizo el lugar mas indicado para hablar"_ dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, había muchas cosas de que hablar aunque para mi un solo TE AMO y un solo PERDONAME LO INTENTARE OTRA VEZ, solo eso bastaba.

**Edward****'s POV**

"_Bella… dime que me perdonas dime que aun me quieres"_ dije rogándole.

"_Edward siempre te e amado" _dijo abrasándome muy fuerte, y me sentí tan contento.

"_Bella te amo tanto… y quiero estar siempre contigo"_ dije levantando su carita y besándola.

"_Edward solo quiero saber… por que huiste cuando me entere de lo que hiciste"_ dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos.

"_tenia miedo… fui un cobarde y lo único que pensé fue… irme lejos para pensar… pero jamás me imagine lo que me encontraría al volver"_ al decir esto Bella oculto su cara en mi cuello.

"_me sentía mal… y no pensé las cosas……perdón"_ dijo aprensando mi pecho muy fuerte.

"_eso ya no importa… estas conmigo y es para siempre"_ dije besándola.

Bella siguió besándome y empecé a acariciar su pierna sobre su vestido, Bella metió su mano por mi camisa, y comencé a besar su cuello.

**Bella****'s POV **

Sentir las caricias de Edward era maravilloso, y no resistí sentir su pecho otra vez, empecé a desabrochar su camisa mientras sentía como succionaba mi cuello.

"_Bella te deseo tanto… quiero hacer el amor contigo"_ dijo con una respiración agitada mitras se separaba de mi cuello.

"_yo también te deseo Edward"_ dije besándolo mas apasionada.

Edward me tomo por mis piernas y me llevo cargando hacia mi habitación, cuando entramos nos separamos y vimos sorprendidos la habitación, estaba llena de velas y de rosas, Edward me bajo y se dirigió a mi tocador, vi como se quedo rígido y me acerque a el, lo mire a la cara y vi que la tenia roja como tomate.

"_que es eso"_ dije tratándole ver la tarjeta que traía.

El me extendió la tarjeta y comencé a leerla.

**HOLA AMIGOS…**

**Espero les guste nuestra sorpresa yo sabia que pasaría esto**

**Así que Esme y yo preparamos esto… disfrútenlo y que**

**Sean muy felices juntos x3.**

**Atte: Esme y Alice xoxo. **

Me puse igual de roja que el al saber que su mamá ayudo a poner el ambiente para…….

"_wou"_ dije dejando la tarjeta en su lugar.

"_mi mamá… ayudando en esto……… y bueno creo que no hay que desperdiciarlo"_ dijo tomándome por la cintura y comenzó a besarme otra vez.

Me abrace mas fuerte a Edward lo necesitaba tanto, ahora si le daba la razón a mis amigas fui una estupida en dejarlo, Edward me aprisiono en la pared y comento a levantar mi vestido, acariciando mi pierna, subió su mano por toda mi cintura y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido.

**Edward****'s POV**

Comencé a besar a Bella en su cuello mientras le quitaba su vestido, cuando vi que el su vestido estaba en el suelo, la tome por las piernas y la lleve a la cama, la coloque con cuidado y la mire a la cara vi que tenia un leve sonrojo que la hacia verse muy hermosa y sexy.

Acomode a Bella y fui besando su abdomen mientras le quitaba el conjunto que traía, Bella tomo mi cara y la acerco a la suya y me beso apasionadamente mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por tener el control.

Me separe de ella jadeando y comencé a besar sus pechos.

**Bella****'s POV**

Los besos de Edward me hacían gemir de placer y sentí como deslizaba una de sus manos por mi abdomen llevándola a mi entre pierna, comenzó a masajearme no pude evitara gemir y moverme para tener mas fricción.

Empuje a Edward y me senté sobre el, masaje su perfecto abdomen y me deslice hacia abajo mientras le quitaba el cinturón, baje sus pantalones y comencé a masajearlo por encima de su boxer.

Sentí come empezaba a ponerse rígido y a levantarse, baje sus boxers _–era igual de grande como lo recordaba_- comencé a lamerlo y a succionarlo.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi cabeza y los gemidos que soltaba, me encantaba tener esa reacción en el, estuve un rato mamandocela y sentí como se vino en mi, lo succione todo.

Edward sentó y tomo mi cabeza aprisionando mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

**Edward****'s POV**

Por dios Bella era buenísima con la lengua, mientras la besaba, la acomode en la cama y en un rápido movimiento la penetre, Bella soltó un gemido y me tomo por la cintura, comencé a moverme mas rápido y vi como ella se masajeaba para darse mas placer del que sentía.

"_ponte… a… gatas"_ dije con respiración entrecortada, se separo se mi y se acomodo como le dije, la volvía tomar por su cintura y la penetre otra vez, comencé a moverme con mas rápido y en cada estocada, gemíamos los dos, podía oír el choque de nuestra piel en cada movimiento que daba.

**Bella****'s POV**

Edward era genial en el sexo, pero yo lo necesitaba mas cada vez mas, me levante y tome a Edward por e cuello mientras el seguía moviéndose contra mi cuerpo, me separe de el y lo empuje hasta que se sentó sobre la cama, me acomode sobre sus piernas para que me pudiera penetrar.

Comencé besarlo y sentir su lengua que me exigía mas.

"_mas rápido Edward…… penétrame bien"_ dije clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

Sentí como agarraba mis nalgas y comenzaba a moverme mas y mas, estaba llegando al máximo placer, Edward me dio otras tres estocadas y soltamos un gemido que ahogamos con un beso mientras ambos llegábamos a la sima.

**Edward****'s POV**

Bella y yo caímos rendidos en la cama mientras nos abrazábamos.

"_Edward eres maravilloso te amo tanto"_ dijo abrazándome y acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"_tu también eres maravillosa y eres solo mía"_ dije besando su cabellera.

"_quiero estar siempre contigo Edward…no quiero que me dejes nunca"_ dijo besando mi pecho.

"_jamás haría semejante cosa… siempre estaré contigo Bella… siempre"_ susurre en su oído.

Después de un rato los dos caímos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

_-daría a mi Bella todo lo que me pidiera… es mía… y así será por siempre… jamás la dejaría y se que daría mi vida por ella-_

**Bella****'s POV**

Esa noche fue la mejor de todas, estar en los brazos de Edward era lo único que podía pedir.

El día del juego ganamos, que podía esperar la escuela de sus jugadores.

Emmett se preparaba para la universidad con Rose, ya que en la empresa de nuestros padres fue heredada a sus únicos hijos Emmett decidió hacerse cargo de ella cuando terminaran sus estudios, mientras Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, seguiríamos en la misma escuela empezando tercer semestres.

Tengo un buen presentimiento que este verano será el mejor de todos, tengo a la mejor familia del mundo y al novio prefecto que mas se podía pedir.

Cada tarde nos reunimos y seguimos viendo ese gran álbum que ya tiene mas de cien fotografías de nuestros momentos vergonzosos, y se que vendrán muchos mas en nuestras vidas juntos…

Por el momento no tengo de que preocuparme, mi futuro es prometedor.

_-Edward y Bella por siempre- _

**____________________________________________**

**Tan, tan**

**Se acabo**

**Fin**

**Adiós**

**Jeje***

**Amigos espero les aya gustado la hoja y media de puro porno XD… jeje* tenían que terminar bien no?… que tal les pareció a mi me encanto****, verlos otra vez juntos y ya sin ningún problema, ahhh!!!... kiaaa X3… bueno espero no se enojen ya les había explicado no?... estoy en Guanajuato y donde me estoy quedando no hay** **Internet y es una friega buscarlo… pero miren no les e fallado en nada jiji… les dejo los mejore capis XD… [se vale llorar] (T_T)… aviso por su no actualizo regreso a México donde si tengo Internet el 21 de este mes… asi que después de ese dia ya abra mas actualizaciones… **

**BESOS…**

**LOS AMO…. (^w^)**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO…**

**BY…………. **


End file.
